Come Out And Play
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: WDZ - It had been two years since Zorro was needed. But terror would soon demand the Fox to resurface when bodies are found dressed in his signature attire with a beckoning note saying "Come out and play..." Meanwhile, Anna Maria is visiting Los Angeles with her father on business. What would happen if Anna Maria found the note she had written Zorro in Diego's possession?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Come Out And Play**

 ** _Two years after saying good bye to Anna Maria Verdugo, she comes to Los Angeles with her father for some business. What would happen if she found the note she wrote for Zorro two years ago in Don Diego's possession?_**

 ** _It had been two years since Zorro was needed. For once, peace inhabited the fair Los Angeles. But terror would soon demand the Fox to resurface when bodies are found dressed in his signature attire with a beckoning note saying "Come out and play..."_**

 ** _Author's Notes: This is a two part story, meaning, I had two different Zorro ideas that I decided to mush into one idea! So, it's time to put on your thinking caps and pay attention to the riddles unfold...  
_**

 ** _Warning: This is a Walt Disney Zorro but it is a bit darker with a little bit of Zorro whumping…_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Memories**

The lancer rolled the drum. The saddened crowd of Los Angeles looked up as two lancers prodded their prisoner up the gallows steps.

Monastario beamed a smile. It was perfect. He had finally caught the masked bandit, El Zorro. He had slipped his grasp too often. But now, Zorro was his. He was going to enjoy watching the outlaw swing by his neck.

All the dons, caballeros, peons and vaqueros were there waiting in anticipation. Monastario had a perfect plan: he waited to unmask the outlaw just before he was hung, so all of Los Angeles could gaze upon him one last time. There was no need for a trial; the dog's crimes were outstanding. No, all that was needed was a hanging.

Zorro was placed on the trap door. Garcia could not bear to watch the man who fought injustice die. If the elusive fox was not an outlaw and he did not have to chase him, the sergeant thought that maybe they could have been friends. Garcia looked over at the elder De la Vega who was standing next to the deaf-mute, Bernardo. _Where was Don Diego?_ Bernardo was hardly ever gone from his master's side. The rotund sergeant noticed that Bernardo looked wildly anxious. He wondered what was going through the Little One's thoughts.

Garcia turned back to the gallows as Monastario halted the drum roll. "Now. Unmask the outlaw, so we can see him before he hangs."

The lancer hesitated to put the noose around the guilty man's neck. He had spent several years chasing this man; the lancer secretly had much respect for this powerful man, even now, the man in black illuminated a prowess. Now, he had the difficult task of unmasking him. It was almost an impossible order to obey. He gulped before untying the knot behind the man's head and slipping it off.

The whole crowd gasped in shock at the sight before them. Even Monastario was surprised.

Alejandro's heart stopped right in his throat. Bernardo looked over at the elder Don who was staring up at his son standing on the gallows.

Diego could not look at his father. He felt so terrified. Not for himself, but for what would happen to his father after he died. He stole a glance at his father and was brought to grief at seeing his father's eyes red with tears. He glanced at Bernardo who looked frantic. Diego could tell his faithful servant was trying to find some way to help his master escape. Diego knew Bernardo blamed himself for them not succeeding in escaping Monastario.

His heart in his chest beat loudly. His body pumped hot and cold. He looked one last time at his father, then inhaled suddenly when the drum roll stopped and the floor underneath him vanished.

"No!" Diego jumped awake. He was drenched in sweat; his heart racing. He could not catch his breath; they were too short and rapid. He grasped his throat feeling for a rope. His body trembled from the sensation of being hung.

Bernardo was suddenly at the bedside of his master. He grabbed Diego's hand and let him squeeze the horror away. Bernardo then breathed in deeply and exhaled; coaxing Diego to do the same. Bernardo could tell it was difficult for Diego to calm down. It must have been a real bad dream this time.

After several minutes, the pressure from Bernardo's fingers lessened and Diego finally let go. His breathing was slower, but the trembling was still there. Diego nodded a _thank you._ He tried to flash a grin, but only a slight twitch from the corner of his lips surfaced, "I'm okay," was all he could say.

It had been two years since Zorro was seen; two years of peace for the people of Los Angeles, California. The pueblo of Los Angeles had been ruled justly by a new commandant. His name was Capitan Antonio Ivaro Manuel Morales. When he was assigned to the city, robbers, thieves and outlaws were dealt with justly. The streets were cleaned with any fears or concerns, the soldiers were disciplined into shape, the taxes were collected fairly, and as time went by Zorro slowly disappeared.

Many had wondered what happened to the Fox. Did he die? Did he set aside his mask for good? Would he ever return? The people of Los Angeles had asked these questions, but as time went by and El Zorro's absence grew longer, the questions ceased. They made their own conclusions as to what happened to their hero and they lived in peace...

...But not everyone lived in peace. There was one who struggled with a new life. One who was tormented each night with nightmares and desired every morning to pick up a sword. This one was Zorro, or should I say Don Diego de la Vega.

Diego was truly happy that the people were living in peace. It was all that he had hoped for, but he never thought that that day would come. He did not plan ahead with his facade. Once Zorro was no longer needed, Diego was stuck with the problem of continuing to be the poet. His life had become agony. He could not sleep at night. Usually lack of sleep did not bother him, but now he was plagued with terrible dreams. These dreams consisted of his identity unmasked, being captured or worse – being hung with his last look of his father watching. Some nights, Diego would feel the floors vibrate and the walls of his room shake from the pound of soldiers upon his door, only to wake up and find his room quiet and still.

Several times Bernardo would have to wake Diego up from a horrific dream. Diego would find himself drenched in sweat. He would then punch his pillow and go to the window to cool off.

Going to sleep was terrifying for Diego. Instead, he would stay up reading or go down to the secret chambers and needlessly practice with his sword. Other times he would ride Tornado in the middle of the night and imagine he was being chased by Sergeant Garcia and his bungling lancers.

At home, he was safe and could be more himself with his father and Bernardo who knew his secret identity. It brought him and his father closer together. They would read in the _sala_ , play a game of chess, challenge each other to a playful duel, or work the family trade. It broke up the monotony. Then, pretenses were put on once more when he socialized with his friends or when he went to town where he would go to the tavern and meet with the Sergeant for a drink.

Bernardo had expressed, in his own way, his concerns about his master to Alejandro. Alejandro tried several different things: he would have talks with Diego, he would suggest seeing Doctor Avilla for some sleeping remedies to try a couple of times.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not falling asleep that I am struggling with, Father. It is when I am asleep."

Alejandro saw a small ounce of terror in his son's eyes right before it was masked with a sparkle and a flashy grin. He wished he could do something. It broke his heart to see his son putting on a brave front, hiding his terror. "Have you tried thinking of happy memories from your past? What about your mother?"

Diego could sense that his father was really worried. Diego pressed a smile on his face and put on a charade as he reassured, "That is a great idea father. I will try that tonight. Do not worry about me."

Alejandro put a loving hand on his son's cheek, "I have a right too, My Son. It is the job of parents and ever since your mother died, I have the role of both our worries."

Diego could not help but smile lovingly at his father.

After dinner, Diego shut his bedroom door and took off his jacket and cravat and tossed them on the bed. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and went to his desk. He sat. Maybe his father's idea was not such a bad one after all. What could he loose? He opened the top left drawer and searched for a happy memory – for peace.

Diego found a stack of papers: he had not organized his desk in quite some time. This might prove something. He started looking through the stack. There were some stories he had started writing and some poems he scratched down to pass the time. There were a couple good ones. Some spurred his mind to fantastical fiction. He then found some old notes he had left for Bernardo, he tried remembering why he wrote them. He then found some notes his father had left for him. He laughed at the subtle harsh tones in his father's word choice and the anger in his handwriting. This was obviously before his father knew his son was the outlaw El Zorro. Then, there were a few odds and ends: a feather from his time searching for the Eagle, and a couple faux jewels used to bring out a man who masqueraded as the Fox stealing the crown jewels and killing an Indian. There were also a couple notes from a few senoritas who expressed an interest and a few other notes from other senoritas imparting their views of how he could improve. He stacked the papers neatly then opened the drawer to return them to their proper place. He stopped when he saw an opened envelope all alone in the back of the drawer. He pulled it out. Maybe it was another note he left for Bernardo.

He pulled out the letter inside and unfolded it...his heart skipped upon recognizing the feminine handwriting:

 _Dear Senor,_

 _Words cannot express my feelings of gratitude toward you. Your bravery has saved my father's and my life many times and I do not know how to properly thank you._

 _I must confess that I have feelings for you, Senor Zorro. Feelings with which I do not understand! You have bewitched me. You cause me to think of nothing else all day except you. The look on your face when we first met, the idea of holding hands or sitting down to eat together...you are the last thought in my mind before I go to sleep. I apologize if this is too forward._

 _I hope and pray that we will meet again someday soon. I have faith we will meet again because you have something of mine. You have my heart._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Anna Maria Verdugo_

He could still smell the faint whiff of lavender. He had not thought of this note for a very long time. A smile crept onto his face as he pictured her. He could still see Anna Maria handing the note to him from inside the carriage asking him to give it to Zorro. This was one of the many times he was glad he _was_ the Fox: Diego's curiosity of the letter's contents would have driven him mad.

Diego sat back in his chair and thought of the first time he met her in Monterey. He laughed at remembering how rude she was to him. She had every right to, however. He practically accused her father of stealing the money he had brought from Los Angeles. They both had spirited tempers that could start a fire; she was so beautiful when she was angry. Most importantly, he remembered the kiss. That kiss that took his heart. Of course, it was Zorro's kiss and not Diego's, but he could still imagine it.

That evening was filled with sweet memories. He unknowingly had fallen asleep thinking of Senorita Verdugo and for the first time in a long while, he slept peacefully through the night.

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning, Diego was awakened by a _clank_. His eyes opened slightly, then closed again from the bright sun. He moaned softly then blinked them open to see Bernardo cleaning the fireplace. He then watched as Bernardo went and closed the curtains to the windows.

"Bernardo, what are you doing?" Diego sat up.

Bernardo turned and smiled. He joined the younger by the bed. He smiled as he placed his hands next to his head and rocked side to side.

"I was sleeping peacefully, eh?" Diego laughed as Bernardo nodded. "Well, thank you, my friend. I do feel better. But what time is it?"

Bernardo held up his fingers to the correct time.

"11 o'clock! I was supposed to join my father to make ready the cattle for sale."

Bernardo traced a beard and mustache on his face then pointed to his eyes then Diego's. He then put up his hands.

"My father saw me and wanted me to sleep? Well, it seems we have a free afternoon. What shall we do today?"

Bernardo mimed eating food then pointed to Diego.

"I am a bit hungry. What say we head to the tavern for a late breakfast and see if our good friend the Sergeant is in the mood for a bite to eat?"

Bernardo laughed then flicked his hands as to say _Sergeant Garcia in the mood to eat? Always!_

Diego burst into laughter, then stood to change.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

They rode into the pueblo and toward the _cuartel_. The strong wooden gates were open and the Spanish flag was flying. Diego had a vision of the gallows within the _cuartel_ and he shook away the mental image. He and Bernardo both dismounted and watched as the fat Sergeant proudly carried out some military drills to the grumbling lancers.

"Straighten up, Sanchez. You're out of step Corporal Reyes...Contreras, shape up," Garcia glanced at the open gates of the _cuartel_ and saw the handsome face of his friend standing at the entrance. "Don Diego!" Garcia turned back to his lancers, "At ease. Finish your chores," he turned and did not see the glares and gestures he received.

Diego had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

Garcia, none the wiser, joined the caballero at the entrance, " _Buenas tardes_ , Don Diego and to you Little One. What brings you here?"

"We came to invite you to lunch, Sergeant," he patted his friend on the back, "that is if you can tear yourself away. You seem hard at work," Diego glanced behind his friend at the soldiers who had slowly dispersed.

The good sergeant grew a big, infectious smile and he gave a throaty giggle, " _Gracias_ , Don Diego. _Gracias_. I think I can take my break to join you for a little bit to eat and drink."

"Then shall we?" Diego gestured toward the Inn.

They crossed the pueblo full of vendors selling their spices, materials, and trinkets. Diego opened the door of the sergeant and ushered him inside. They found a table and Bernardo happily went to the bar. Diego ordered himself some tea with his lunch and a bottle of wine for the sergeant.

"So how is the life of a soldier?"

"Oh, trying as usual, Don Diego. But I am accustomed to hardship. Commandante Morales has us exercising maneuvers every afternoon."

"That is good, Sergeant. I've never seen the lancers in better shape," Diego stopped short as the sergeant looked down at his rotund belly. Diego glanced at Bernardo who snuck a grin then went onto eating. "I mean, I've never seen the men more ready to defend the pueblo."

"Si. The Commandante is very knowledgeable in strategic – _strategies_ ," Garcia looked around and moved in closer, "To tell you the truth, he is my favorite Commandante I've ever had to serve."

"That's good to hear, Sergeant. He does seem to govern the pueblo fairly."

"Regulations are strict, but he is fair. He treats us soldiers with respect. I've never seen a group of soldiers more willing to obey the Commandante's orders. I must confess, I am happy that peace has finally found its way into our Los Angeles."

"Aren't we all."

Garcia took his mug with both hands and gulped a swig down before speaking in a hushed tone, "But can I let you in on a little secret, Don Diego?" Garcia looked about and leaned in closer, "I miss Zorro."

Diego did not have to act surprised. He reposed himself in an instant, "No. That outlaw?"

"He was a rascal and got me into trouble more times than I can count, but I did enjoy chasing him and the danger of it all,"

"You are very brave."

"A soldier pledges to be brave in the face of danger," he tsked, "I never did get that reward money."

Diego held in his laughter. Many memories came to mind when the sergeant would coil from the Fox, "Cheer up Sergeant."

"The only problem now, is that peace is dull," he took a bite of his food.

"Well, you have the Autumn Festival coming up. The pueblo is always promised a lively time."

"That is true. I can almost taste the fudge and fresh strawberries and biscuits."

"You cannot still be hungry, Sergeant?" Diego questioned playfully then gave a hardy laugh when the soldier gave a sheepish expression.

They finished their lunch in idle chit chat. When the sergeant downed his last bit of wine, he looked at his watch. "If you will excuse me, Don Diego. The stage coach is due anytime and I am in charge of expectation."

"Or course, Sergeant."

" _Gracias_ for lunch, Diego," Garcia stood, collected his hat and adjusted the chin strap under his thick chin before waving at Bernardo and exiting.

Diego finished his lunch, paid, and leisurely left the tavern with Bernardo right behind him. Diego put on his hat before stepping out into the sun and watched as the stage coach came barreling around the corner and stopped in front of the _cuartel_. "Shall we go see who will be visiting our fair city?"

Bernardo nodded with a big smile and followed Diego across the plaza.

"All passengers have your identification papers ready," Garcia exclaimed routinely.

The stage coach door opened and Garcia was stopped in his tracks to see a familiar face step out of the coach. "Senor Verdugo! What a pleasant surprise!" He stopped and gasped when the beautiful daughter of Don Gregorio Verdugo was helped out of the coach. "And Senorita Verdugo!"

" _Buen tardes_ , Sergeant. It is good to see you again," her voice was so soft and her smile so radiant.

Don Diego walked around to join the sergeant and was rendered motionless and speechless when he heard the sergeant identify the passengers.

"Don Diego?!" Anna Maria caught a glimpse of him out the corner of her eye. Her smile grew bigger as she rushed up to him and took his hands. "I was not expecting to see you so soon!"

"So soon?" Diego could barely speak.

The elder Verdugo frowned, "Did your father not receive my letter?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Gregorio shook his head with a laugh, "I was sure I sent it in time. We have been traveling on business which brought us to your fair city."

"It will give us some time to reacquaint ourselves. I haven't seen you in over two years!" Anna Maria grinned up at Diego.

"Well, it will be wonderful to have you here for a while. Please, my father would never forgive me if I did not extend an invitation for dinner this evening. Once you are settled. Where are you staying?"

"We are staying at the Inn."

Diego nodded, "Well, I will let you get settled. May we expect you at seven?"

"Wonderful. It will be good to see Alejandro again," Senor Verdugo grinned fondly.

Garcia cleared his throat and tried to politely remind them of his duty, "I will have to inspect your luggage, regulations. _Please_?"

"Of course, Sergeant. It is your duty," Gregorio stated and went with Garcia to help down the luggage.

Anna Maria turned back to Diego, "I have missed you. It is good to see you again."

"Si," he still could not form full sentences while looking at her.

Anna Maria giggled, then chimed, "Oh Diego, we have much to catch up. I will look forward to this evening. Besides the De La Vega Hacienda is known as one of the finest. It will be nice to finally see it. Till tonight," she gave his hands an affectionate squeeze before joining her father.

Bernardo had to pull on Diego's sleeve and direct him to their horses.

Diego finally turned and let his friend gently nudge him across the pueblo, "I would have never thought she would come to Los Angeles."

Bernardo smiled slyly.

"Just last night I was thinking about her and then here she is," in a daze he untied his horse.

Bernardo held up both index fingers then crossed them with a coy grin.

"Fate? I don't know," he looked back at the stage coach with a grin, "She is different somehow," Diego mounted his horse followed by Bernardo.

Bernardo put a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

Diego shook his head, "All right. All right," he laughed and spurred his horse in the direction of home.

As the inspection was finishing up, two lancers came racing up to the _cuartel_.

"Slow down there! Ho!" Garcia called as the soldiers pulled on their reigns. " _Babosos_! Do not run over the passengers!"

"Sergeant Garcia, you better come quick! It's—it's-" the lancer was out of breath.

"What is going on?" Commandante Morales, a man in his later thirties with a thin mustache and finely combed beard, dressed in a pristine uniform, exited the _cuartel_. He nodded and smiled at the beautiful senorita then turned back to lancers. "What is this about, running over passengers?"

"I do not know, Capitan," Garcia saluted then continued, "Private Sanchez and Private Hernandez came rushing up!"

"What is the problem, soldiers?" Capitan Morales turned to the anxious officers.

Private Sanchez was wide eyed, terror and disbelief blanketed his face, "It's Zorro!"

Anna Maria's heart skipped a beat and became very alert.

Capitan Morales stepped forward, "Zorro, the outlaw? Did you see him?!"

"Si, Capitan. He – he is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2: El Zorro Muerta

_**Thanks for the lovely and kind reviews and messages! I love seeing the notification! Wanted to give a heads up, Anna Maria has grown a bit from the WD series. I have often read comments on how people like her but find her immature and annoying. She is not that way in my story as she even admits to having grown in chapter 3….With that here is chapter 2!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 El Zorro Muerta**

Anna Maria felt weak. Her legs buckled and her father caught her arm, "It – can't – it can't be possible. Zorro cannot be dead," her voice was barely audible.

"Come, let us get out of the hot sun," Gregorio turned to the officers, "If you should need us any further, you can find us at the Inn."

" _Gracias_ , Senor. We will get ahold of you," Capitan Morales nodded and watched as the elder gentleman escorted his daughter across the pueblo. Obviously, the senorita felt the same about this Zorro as every other senorita in California. He then turned to the Sergeant, "Have my horse saddled," he turned to the soldiers on horseback, "Where did you see him?"

"In the river up by the Castil Rancho."

"You will show me where you found him," he then turned to the other lancers, "Two more bring a wagon so we can bring the body back."

Within a half hour, they were standing over the body donned in black attire lying on the riverbank, "How did you find him before you pulled him out?"

Private Sanchez explained, "He was face down in the water."

The Commandante looked around with his hands on his hips, "Where is his horse? Any signs of the stallion?"

The two privates shook their heads.

"Do you find it odd his horse is not around? It was very loyal companion to him. Very strange," the Commandante became lost in thought.

"We didn't see his horse anywhere," Private Hernandez furthered.

Sergeant Garcia shook his head, "The Fox has escaped death so many times, never thought I'd see him go this way," he turned to his superior, "does the _Capitan_ want us to gather the body and take it back to the _cuartel_?"

The Commandante was deep in thought, staring intensely at the body. There were no signs of a struggle. Could he possibly have fallen and hit his head on a rock and drown? No, Zorro was known for his grace and light-of-foot. There were no signs of gravel or dirt disrupted to conclude slipping and falling. He could not see any obvious signs of death, of course, most of the body was covered in black. What was Zorro doing around these parts? And why had he shown up after being gone for two years?

" _Capitan_?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Sergeant. Take him into my office. Cover him so not to draw a crowd," he turned to Corporal Reyes who was still wide-eyed and white as a sheet, "Corporal. Corporal Reyes."

"Si, _mi Commandante_?" the little soldier's voice was shaky.

"Fetch Doctor Avilla. Have him come to my quarters."

zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Diego went to his room to change clothes. The ride back was hot and dusty, he wanted to wash up for this evenings guests. He was almost nervous. Why was he so nervous? He had stared death in the face many times, but yet the presence of one senorita caused his heart to flutter. He actually did not know what to wear. Most of the time his indecisiveness was an act, but this time, he was completely distraught. Nothing seemed to merit his approval.

Diego happened to glance to his side and saw Bernardo's face red and beaming a foolish grin. "Don't start with me, Bernardo."

Bernardo's eyes widened and he feigned innocence.

"What do you think?" Diego held up an outfit and Bernardo made a disapproving face. "This is ridiculous," he tossed the suit on his bed and looked in the closet for another.

Bernardo turned to the pile of clothes on the bed and suddenly felt sorry for himself. He knew he would have the task of rehanging all of them.

As seven o'clock came, the table in the _sala_ was set with four place settings and a bottle of Madeira was poured. Diego practically flew down the stairs when he heard a carriage ride up. He stopped at the bottom and smoothed his hair and adjusted his jacket as the patio door opened and the Verdugos entered.

Alejandro exited the hacienda, beaming a smile as he embraced his friend, "Gregorio! It is good to see you!"

Gregorio shook the elder de la Vega's hand vigorously, "It has been too long, my friend!"

Alejandro turned to Anna Maria, "You are as lovely as ever, Anna Maria," he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

" _Gracias_ , Alejandro," she grinned politely.

Diego had noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy. _Had she been crying?_

They entered the well-lit _sala_ and Anna Maria was the first to sit at the table before the gentlemen followed. Diego could see that she was in distress and was quiet as the two elder dons made comments on the de la Vega architecture and furnishings.

Cresencia and Amelia came in with two platters and displayed their dinner.

As the evening continued, Diego was beginning to feel that Anna Maria's silent demeanor meant that she did not want to be there and he felt silly for having fussed so much over the right outfit. Bernardo had noticed her quiet behavior as well and exchanged a concerned look with Diego.

"….My Son told me of a letter you wrote me. I never received a letter," Alejandro stated as he took a bite.

"It's contents merely informed that I would be in Los Angeles on business and that I would like to visit my old friend while awaiting the arrival of my business associate."

Diego and Anna Maria ate quietly while the elder dons hashed out old memories and funny stories.

Alejandro had glanced at Diego who was picking at his food. He turned to Anna Maria who was doing the same and his inquisitive nature got the better of him, "Is there something wrong?"

Anna Maria sniffed quietly then shook her head, "No, Alejandro, the dinner is delicious."

"I would believe that if you had eaten any of it," Alejandro replied with concern.

Gregorio came to her rescue and squeezed her hand, "It has not been the most pleasant of afternoons. We heard some troubling news in the pueblo, just after you left, Diego."

Diego leaned forward, "I am sorry. Is everything all right?"

Gregorio furthered, "Apparently some of the lancers found the body of El Zorro today. Such a shame. He saved my life. I owe him much."

Diego, Bernardo and Alejandro exchanged shocked glances.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Inside the Commandante's office, the body of the masked vigilante was lying on a make-shift cot in the middle of the room. Capitan Morales was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest, as he studied the lifeless body. He had an eerie feeling about this. The man was always a mystery and his death was just as puzzling.

There was a knock on the door, "Enter," he called and Garcia ushered in the elder physician, "Doctor Avilla," he shook the doctor's hand and gestured to the body, "this is a very sensitive matter."

Doctor Avilla stood for a moment staring down at the body, "It is true. I almost couldn't believe it," he sighed sadly as he stepped toward the body to begin an investigation. He removed the sombrero, "In the government's eyes, I know he was an outlaw, but to the people, he was a hero. He will be missed."

Garcia and Morales looked over the physician's shoulders as the medical examiner hesitantly removed the mask.

zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

"Where did they say they found Zorro?" Diego questioned.

The housekeepers were tactfully listening to the tragic news as they were clearing the dishes and Bernardo poured more wine for everyone.

Gregorio shook his head, "I do not know any more. Anna Maria took it pretty hard. Later, I had glanced out my window, when I heard voices outside. The pueblo had crowded to witness a wagon transported into the _cuartel_. I believe the Commandante had retrieved – the body."

Anna Maria forced a smile and tried to change the subject, "Don Alejandro, your hacienda lives up to its reputation. I have never seen such a lovely home. I do want to thank you both for your generous hospitality."

All three men took the hint and decided to change the subject. The elder dons chatted lightly as they lit their cigars and went out to the patio as Diego stayed with Anna Maria in the _sala_. He offered her a spot on the couch. Bernardo and Diego exchanged a glance before he left them alone.

"I am sorry for my mood, Diego. I wish we had reunited under better circumstances."

Diego shook his head as he sipped on the Madeira, "Do not apologize. I am as awestruck as you."

Her voice was a whisper as she tried to compose herself, "I owed him so much. He saved my father's life, my life – we – I understand he also has saved you on occasion."

Diego only nodded.

Anna Maria dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. She stood suddenly, "Diego, forgive me, I am in poor spirits."

He followed her as she quickly entered the patio, "Father, I do not feel well. Can we please return to the Inn?"

Gregorio nodded as he took her hands in his, "Of course, my dear," he turned to his hosts, "You will forgive our abrupt exit."

Alejandro waved a hand, "We will get together again before you leave for Monterey," he guided them to the patio door.

Anna Maria turned to Diego, "I will see you soon?"

Diego nodded and grinned, "Take care, Anna Maria. Good night."

Alejandro shut the door behind their guests, then turned abruptly, "All right, what on earth is going on?"

Diego shook his head, "I do not know. Los Angeles is at peace. What reason would someone have to impersonate Zorro?" He ran his fingers through his hair, guilt tickling his conscious, "He might have died because the killer thought him me."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Diego," Alejandro put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, though his tone hinted concern. "We shall find out soon enough."

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Capitan Morales, Sergeant Garcia and Doctor Avilla blinked a couple of times.

"Is it just me, or do you not recognize him either?" The plump officer asked.

"I do not recognize him. What about you? Is he a patient?"

Avilla shook his head, "No, I do not think he is from around here," he unbuttoned the man's shirt and stopped, "Well we have a cause of death. See here is a small puncture wound," he gestured to the lower abdomen of the dead man.

"Looks like he was stabbed by a rapier," Capitan Morales spoke, "Can you tell how long he has been dead, Doctor?"

"It's difficult to give an exact time, but I would estimate not long. He is showing signs of rigamortis, but there is no water deformity and the buzzards have not touched him."

Sergeant Garcia almost turned green.

"This was a clear well-place stab. The killer knows the anatomy. This man died within seconds, very little blood loss," Doctor Avilla deduced.

Capitan Morales placed his hands on his hips, "All right, so he was definitely murdered. Which means there is a killer out there who's going to be difficult to find, he had many enemies. Gentlemen, I strongly recommend that this be kept the details between the three of us," he turned to his subordinate, "do you understand, Sergeant?"

Garcia nodded emphatically.

"Do not even tell the lancers, they have their way of spreading it around. I am the only one who will divulge information to the public, but it will be on a need to know basis. Meanwhile, we will start an investigation to the identity of the victim and hopefully it will lead to the killer."

"Capitan," Avilla spotted something in the side pocket of the lifeless body. "What do you suppose that is?"

Morales carefully pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the parchment and all three gather together to read the eerie writing:

 _Come out, come out, wherever you are._


	3. Chapter 3: Times Change

_**Thanks again for all the kind messages and reviews!**_

 **Chapter 3: Changing**

After a restless night of nightmares, Diego decided a change of scenery would be helpful and rode into the pueblo with Bernardo. Both noticed the Indians, vendors and peons moving slower. There were some flowers and memorials stationed at different parts of the plaza with crosses, candles and rosary beads. Some of the children had tied little figures together that resembled their beloved hero and placed them around the memorials.

"News of Zorro's death has already spread," Diego said in a low voice.

They halted their horses in front of the posada then dismounted.

The _cuartel_ gates opened and a crowd gathered as Capitan Morales exited on his horse, with a garrison of soldiers behind him.

"What happened to Zorro?" A voice in the crowd called.

"Is it true, that he is dead?"

"How did he die?"

"Do you know who killed him?"

The Capitan raised his hand to silence the volley of questions, "All I will say is that this matter will be concluded as quickly as possible."

"Who was he? Who was Zorro?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss Zorro's identity. Know that everything will be put right and Zorro will receive a proper burial," with that, the commandante spurred his horse and the soldiers followed behind him.

Diego exchanged a puzzled glance with his mute friend, "His answers didn't answer anything."

" _Buenas dias_ , Don Diego," the caballero turned and saw the friendly priests approaching him.

" _Buenas dias,_ Padre Felipe, Father Ernesto," he grinned.

Padre Felipe looked out among the remorseful citizens, "You heard our Commandante?"

Diego nodded, "Si."

"It is almost impossible to believe. El Zorro was a friend to the people," Padre Ernesto frowned.

Padre Felipe nodded slowly, "His death will be mourned and his life celebrated. My prayers go out to the outlaw," he adjusted his wide brimmed hat, "the Indians are praying for his spirit to be carried peacefully into the afterlife."

Diego was genuinely touched at how much the people loved the Fox. It always amazed him how much the people of Los Angeles were loyal to Zorro, he never felt he deserved such devotion. "He will be missed," was all Diego could say as he bid goodbye to the priests. He exchanged a bewildered look with Bernardo before tying up his horse.

Just as Bernardo opened the tavern door for his master, Diego saw the _cuartel_ gates open again and the portly sergeant exiting. No doubt the sergeant was in charge while the Commandante was away and no doubt he was anticipating a free breakfast. This was one time that Diego was willing to buy the sergeant breakfast – for information.

Diego entered the tavern and saw only three occupants. He found a corner table and offered a seat to Bernardo who happily joined him. Maria, the morning waitress, was sniffling as she greeted the caballero, "Good morning, Don Diego. What can get for you?"

No doubt she was feeling the same way as everyone else. He remembered when Zorro had saved her from tumbling over a cliff. He stopped and shook his head. _He_ was almost beginning to believe that Zorro was dead. He produced a smile and gave his order just as Garcia entered, "Sergeant Garcia," he grinned and gestured for him to join him. Bernardo quickly went to the bar with his drink.

The soldier plopped down next to his friend, "Good morning, Don Diego. Maria, bring a bottle," he ordered as Maria dropped off Diego's tea. Even Garcia seemed to be taking the outlaws death hard.

"You too, Sergeant?"

Garcia only nodded slowly, "I take it you heard the news that we found El Zorro dead yesterday."

Diego lit a cigar, "It is all the people are talking about."

Garcia sighed as he poured the wine given him, "I was shocked, and you know that I am shock-proof, Don Diego."

Diego suppressed a grin and leaned forward, "All I heard was that he was found in a river? Did you find out how he died?"

Garcia opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hesitantly closed it and shook his head, "No," he sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot release any information. Forgive me."

"What about his identity? Who was he?" Diego leaned even closer and spoke quietly.

Garcia bit his lip, obviously wanting to spill everything, but he took a sip to prevent himself, "All I can say is that I do not recognize him," he whispered then looked around to make sure he was not heard. He sighed, "I bet Senorita Verdugo is taking it pretty hard. You know the two of them had – well, they were close up in Monterey."

"I heard," Diego nodded; not needing to be reminded.

Diego tried a couple more tactful questions to see if the sergeant would slip, but to his chagrin, the fat sergeant was keeping a tight lip about the whole thing. He frowned, he must be slipping. Usually one mug of wine was all it took to get information. He gave up and listened to the officer as he told stories of how he used to chase the outlaw and how he would have caught him. Garcia then gave an excuse as to why he was not successful. After they had finished, Garcia thanked his friend for breakfast and excused himself, leaving Diego no more the wiser. Bernardo caught his master's eyes and Diego shrugged. Bernardo then motioned he was leaving and exited the tavern, leaving Diego deep in thought. He took a sip of his tea and stared blankly off to the side.

"Is this seat taken?"

He looked up and instantly smiled, "Anna Maria," he stood as he gestured for her to join him.

The same faint dark circles underlined her eyes. She was obviously fatigued, "I want to apologize again Diego for my sour mood last night."

Diego lifted his hand, "I will not allow you to apologize."

"My father and I did enjoy ourselves and would love to visit again under better circumstances."

"Anytime you are welcome," he grinned.

Anna Maria grinned, his smile was infectious and his pleasant demeanor was comforting. She took his hand that was on the table, "Maybe you could show me the gardens next time? I understand you have beautiful azaleas."

Maria approached and Anna Maria ordered some tea. They were reduced to silence. He glanced long enough at his companion to realize she was in no mood for conversation but she did not seem to want to be left alone. So he reasoned that she just needed company. He gave her hand a squeeze before taking a sip and leaning back in his chair as he exhaled a puff of smoke. Surprisingly, their silence was not uncomfortable. Diego was actually enjoying just sitting with her and being there for her.

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

Inside the Commandante's office, Garcia watched his superior walk back and forth. Capitan Morales had the body taken to Doctor Avilla's quarters for a further investigation the previous night and to make burial preparations. He had returned after his short venture out of the pueblo and now roamed freely in his office.

"Why would Zorro have such a note on his person?" Morales asked aloud.

Garcia shrugged, "Could he have been taking the note to someone else?"

Morales shook his head, "No," he read the note aloud, "Why would he have this in his pocket? Who is it directed to?"

"Maybe he was playing a game with someone," Garcia giggled.

The leader stopped and turned, "You know, Sergeant, in a situation like this, you are absolutely useless."

Garcia lowered his head, "I'm sorry, _mi capitan_."

Morales waved, "No. I apologize. I get irritable when there is an unsolvable puzzle; especially when it involves a life."

"What do you suggest we do with the body?"

"When Doctor Avilla has finished his investigation, we can bury him," Morales harrumphed as he sat behind his desk. He tossed the mysterious note on a stack of papers.

Garcia took the silence as a sign to dismiss himself. He carefully stood, "With your permission, Commandante. I will finish the lancer's drills," he saluted and left.

Morales leaned forward on the table. Little did he know, their conversation had been over heard. Just behind the door to his living quarters, a certain known deaf-mute was listening to the puzzling conversation.

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

Diego and Don Alejandro were sitting on the patio playing a game of chess. Diego sat back with a devious grin upon finishing an advance move. He sipped the red liquid in his glass. "I believe it is your move, Father," the patio door opened and both dons turned to see the little manservant rush over to the table.

"There you are, _mi amigo_. When I could not find you, I thought you went home without me."

Bernardo held his hand up to his ear and signed a 'Z'.

"You heard something about Zorro?" Alejandro asked.

Bernardo nodded. He drew a sash across his chest, saluted, then traced facial hair over his chin.

"Capitan Morales spoke about Zorro?" Diego leaned forward.

Bernardo then signed the 'Z' and held up two fingers. He then crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He then kept his eyes closed as he pretended to reach into his pocket and pull out a piece of paper.

"The Zorro had a note in his pocket? What did it say?" Diego was completely intrigued.

Bernardo frowned and shrugged.

"You don't know?" Diego sighed as his servant shook his head.

Bernardo then traced the sash again and saluted then trembled his hands.

"The note made Capitan Morales nervous?" Diego tugged on his ear in thought, "Well, good job, Bernardo."

"It appears this second Zorro holds more of a mystery than just his identity," Alejandro leaned against his arms on the table.

Bernardo made the 'Z' sign and his expression brightened.

Diego shook his head, "No, not yet. It's too soon to bring back the real Zorro. We'll wait and see what the Capitan does."

zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

In the late morning Diego went for a ride. On top of his Palomino, _Dante_ , his morbid thoughts vanished and his mind was somewhat peaceful. The sensation of the wind whipping across his face miraculously enlightened him. His adrenaline rushed wildly as _Dante_ approached a rock formation and flew over the obstacle with ease. Diego laughed out loud as he felt the horse's muscles ignite with excitement and run faster.

The sun grew hot and Diego cooled off by a small creek that ran through the de la Vega land. _Dante_ chewed some grass and nodded vigorously in approval; of what, Diego did not know, but it made him happy to see the horse enjoying himself. Diego sat next to a tree and dipped his hand in the water and rubbed his neck and forehead. He clucked and patted the horse on the leg as the animal stepped next to him and drank the cool water.

Thoughts of the last few day's events crept into his mind. His memories were merciless as they replayed previous horrific visions he had had in his sleep. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. The memories were replaced with guilt. Did this poor soul need the Fox for a crisis and decide to handle his dire situation himself? This man obviously was not from around here but knew of Zorro, according to Sergeant Garcia. Zorro had made appearances in the surrounding vicinities. Diego wondered if he had met this man before. Diego felt he had let this man down for not being there for him. He did not know what to do. Capitan Morales was an intelligent man and Diego knew that the case would be handled thusly. But this was personal for him. Someone was dead because he was dressed up like Zorro. He wanted to do something about it, but he did not know what he could do as Diego. He growled in frustration and gave up on trying to have peace of mind.

He approached the grazing animal and patted its rump as he rounded to its left side. He mounted and spurred the horse to once again race back toward the hacienda. As his home came into view, he pulled on the reins till they were leisurely walking. It was time to cool down.

Diego went behind the hacienda to the stables and was greeted by his caporal, "Good afternoon, Benito. Take care of him, _por favor_."

"Si, Don Diego," the ranch hand nodded.

"Make sure he gets plenty of water and a good rub down," Diego wiped the sweat from his brow, "I think I better do the same, eh," he chuckled as he left the stables.

He entered through the kitchen and Cresencia and Amelia were hard at work. Large portions of beans and rice were cooking and they were stuffing tamales shells. He wondered why they were preparing a feast but his thoughts were quickly dismissed when the older woman laughed at the sight of him. "Oh, Don Diego, you have been out in the sun today."

"Is it really that bad?" He answered his own question when he turned and felt his shirt sticking to his back. "I best go freshen up. Dinner smells great," Diego crossed the _sala_ to the patio.

"Oh, there you are, my son," Alejandro stood from the couch, "I have been worried."

"I am sorry father, I went for a ride and lost track of the time."

Alejandro looked at the grandfather clock, "Well, I hope you can make yourself presentable soon. I invited Don Gregorio and Anna Maria for dinner, his business appointment was postponed until next week. They will be staying in Los Angeles until then."

Diego's eyes widened with panic, "When will they be arriving?"

"Within the hour."

Diego hurried outside and as Bernardo was coming down the stairs, Diego dragged him back up, "I need a bath and fast."

Anna Maria, her father and Alejandro were all sitting down at the table. Cresencia served the tamales and beans and rice as Bernardo poured the wine.

"I apologize for my son's tardiness," Alejandro chuckled, "he should be down shortly."

Right on cue, Diego entered the _sala_ dressed in a dark blue suit with silver embroidered lapels, a white ruffled shirt and a black cravat and waist sash. He flashed a grin, smoothing back his hair, as he hastily joined the party, "Pardon my lateness."

Gregorio grinned, "Not to worry, you did not have to make me wait in front of these delicious smelling tamales for too long."

Diego flashed a grinned at Anna Maria who seemed in better spirits and returned a radiant grin. That was all that needed to be exchanged between the two. He rather enjoyed that they had grown to a point where nothing needed to be said.

When everyone had finished, Cresencia and Amelia brought out cinnamon and sugared churros and cleared the dishes.

"You have outdone yourself, Cresencia," Gregorio complimented, taking a bite of the sugary goodness.

" _Gracias_ , Senor," she curtsied then disappeared into the kitchen.

"So you have a pure bred cattle that you are selling," Alejandro tsked,

"The offspring, Alejandro. I was thinking of selling it at an auction, but found a private buyer who wants to discuss the sale, papers, bloodline, etc."

Alejandro had glanced at Diego who had finished his dessert, then turned to Anna Maria who was sipping her glass. He felt they needed a little nudge in the right direction, "Gregorio, why don't we have our Madeira in the library over a game of chess. I have a handcrafted cigar with your name on it."

Gregorio stood, his eyes lit, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Alejandro spied Diego looking at him and he pointedly looked at Anna Maria then the patio. He grinned mischievously before disappearing into the library.

Diego shook his head at his father's scheme, "Would you like to move to the patio, Anna Maria? It is quite a cool tonight."

" _Gracias_ , Diego. I would like that very much."

Diego helped her with her chair then led her outside. They sat on the decorative chairs under the large willow tree that furnished the patio. The night air was crisp and the stars were bright.

Anna Maria clasped her hands together, quite chipper, "Now, you must tell me what you have been doing all this time since my absence. Who do you have to argue with?" she leaned forward.

He grinned, a sparkle in his eye, "No one could surpass you. There is nothing really to tell. Los Angeles is a peaceful city now. I help my father with the family trade."

Anna Maria shook her head and spoke in a playfully disappointed tone, "I'm surprised. Is there not a certain senorita in your life? Are you a confirmed bachelor?"

He chuckled, "To tell you the truth I haven't thought of it that much."

Anna Maria put her hands on her hips, "Well, the senoritas in Los Angeles must be blind not to have made any advance for your affections."

"I am not their type," he quickly turned the subject around, "Tell me about you. I am sure you have a more exciting life than I."

She leaned back in her chair, "I spent a few months in Cadiz with my father. Life is so much different there. I will admit, I was humbled by the whole experience," she grinned, a little embarrassed.

"Hopefully there is a tale to tell in that last remark," he lit his cigar.

She shook her head, "Only my pride was humbled," she huffed as she explained, "I thought that meeting the courtiers, the regalities, and nobilities would be one the most exciting experiences in my life. You could imagine my shock when I was almost sickened by them."

"What do you mean?"

"They were full of themselves: haughty, proud. They are so close to the problems of Spain, yet are too blind to see them. They are far more concerned for their fashion and cosmetics and the social gossip. Who cares about the war and how to stop it," she tossed up a hand, "No wonder nothing is resolved," she laughed, "To think I once held the same things in high regard."

"They are not all bad," he laughed a hefty laugh.

She shook her head with a grin, "No, but it opened my eyes to more important things: family and friends and the future of California. I returned eight months ago ready to take on the world and found Monterey to be dull. My father had been on another business trip in San Pedro. When he returned I begged him to take me with him on his next trip. We went to San Diego then came here."

Diego almost mimicked her, "I'm surprised. Is there not a certain young man in your life?"

Her laugh rang out like bells, "There was one. I thought we shared the same ideals, but he preferred my family's large estate over me. I quickly dismissed him."

"What about Ricardo? Has he given a second shot at your affections?"

Anna Maria giggled and shook her head, "He has not tried after our last embarrassing departure. We have crossed paths when he comes into town on his father's business, but he has yet to propose marriage," she stared at him for a moment, then got quiet, "Ricardo has not changed. Always the practical joker, but you – there is something different about you. I do not know what – something missing or added perhaps. You've changed."

"I hope it is not bad."

"No. Just different," her voice was soft yet sincere. "I guess time can change some people."

Diego did not tell her that she was right. There was something missing – himself. Diego looked into her eyes and could tell that she had changed as well. She seemed more of a woman than before. Maybe her travels had refined her. She had matured but still had that Verdugo spirit.

"You mentioned Los Angeles as being a peaceful city now. I am almost envious"

"We still have the occasional _bandidos_ , but they are soon caught and tried by a fair and honorable judge. Nothing makes me happier than to see the people governed well. Capitan Morales is – he's a good man."

Anna Maria lowered her head and spoke quietly, "I heard – _he_ has not been seen in almost two years."

Diego nodded slowly, "Si," knowing who she was talking about, "I suppose there has been no need for him."

"Now, with him dead," her eyes glazed, Anna Maria shook her head, "I am sorry. I wont carry on about him. That was rude of me. I am here with you, and want to talk to you about you – about anything you want."

Diego was surprised. She _had_ changed. Every senorita was enthralled with Zorro and now she was interested in hearing about Diego. He wanted to tell her about him – the true him, but he knew he could not. It broke his heart. One consolation was that they had become closer as friends and he cherished it.

Anna Maria watched as he inclined his head and took a long drawl from his cigar. She shook her head with a grin, obviously something had spurred his mind. She leaned forward, "Well, are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to the Autumn Festival next Wednesday? I hear it is going to be superb."

"Oh," Diego flashed a dashing grin and leaned in placing a hand on hers, "Anna Maria, would you do me the honor of going to the Autumn festival with me?"

Anna Maria's nose wrinkled as she giggled, "Of course. I thought you'd never ask."

The rest of their evening was a pleasant one. She did most of the talking and he listened intently as she carried on about dreams she wished to accomplish, music she had composed, sketches she had drawn and a few books that peeked her interest. It was a very pleasant evening.

After the Verdugo's left for the evening, Alejandro grinned ear to ear at Diego.

"Oh, Father. Wipe that grin off your face," Diego warned.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because that's the same look you get on your face every time a senorita becomes available."

"Well, she is beautiful, intelligent, comes from a good family," he became a little solemn, "I know I prevented you from marrying her before, but Zorro is no longer needed. A wife might be just the thing you need. I see the way you look at her, how you jump at the sound of her name. I would love to see some grandchildren in this house."

"Whoa, Father. Slow down. Anna Maria is not in love with me. She only thinks of me as a good friend."

"Who knows, love can hit someone when they least expect it. It is good to see you happy again. Good night, my Son," he patted Diego on the shoulder then went to his room.

Diego stood in the patio for a moment, thinking. He looked up and saw Bernardo standing across from him, giving him a sly grin just like the elder don. "Not you too," Diego shook his head then headed to his bedroom. Bernardo followed him and shut the door behind him. "You agree with my father, eh?"

Bernardo nodded.

Diego began to undress, "I don't think she can look past our friendship."

Bernardo shook his head and shrugged.

"I know, love can hit you when you least expect it," Diego thought, "She has changed though. Maybe her feelings have changed too."


	4. Chapter 4: Celebrations

_**My apologies for taking this down and reuploading! There was something not right about it and I had to make a change in the party scene which I feel is a lot better now. The rest of the chapter is the same except for the party scene! Thanks again for your support and critiques! I take them seriously!**_

 **Chapter 4 Celebrations**

Sergeant Garcia was given leave for lunch and he and Diego had lunch together and passed the time. The pueblo was coming to terms with their fallen hero and slowly began moving on with life.

"Ah, the Capitan had us bury the body of El Zorro this morning."

Diego sipped his wine; he wished he could have looked at the body and investigated it for himself.

"…Senorita Verdugo is handling it rather well."

"What, Sergeant?" Diego turned when the rotund frowned.

"I said, Senorita Verdugo is handling it rather well," a slight grin appeared on the sergeant's face.

"Oh, yes, Sergeant. She is moving onward. She is strong."

Garcia nodded as the grin grew on his face, "The senorita – there's something –"

"You noticed it too, Sergeant?" Diego topped off the officer's cup.

"She seems different from our stay in Monterey," Garcia giggled, "Maybe you and the senorita could," he blushed.

Diego shook his head, "Were you talking to my father?"

Garcia gasped with a wonderful idea, "What if you escorted her to Senorita Esperon's birthday party? I heard it is going to be spectacular. Senor Esperon was kind enough to extend an invitation to us soldiers and Capitan Morales has granted permission. I do love a good party," he giggled, "Wine, dancing, wine, music, wine," he was lost just imaging it.

Diego gave a hardy laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest, " _Gracias_ , Sergeant, that is an excellent idea," and it was not often that the plump officer had an idea worth taking. Diego was actually looking forward to the party. The pueblo could use some distraction and what better way than to celebrate his special childhood friend.

Alejandro and Gregorio descended the stairs, "May we join you, my Son?"

"Of course," the younger don gestured to the chairs opposite him as his father hung his hat on the back of his chair and sat. "How goes the business sale?"

Gregorio sighed, "I almost wished it didn't. The hassle this is becoming, yet, he is also wanting to buy several of my other prized cattle and hides that I was thinking about putting up for sale. I guess we will be a guest of Los Angeles a little while longer."

Garcia finished his last gulp then stood, "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I must be returning."

"Goodbye, my friend," Diego waved.

"How many did that make?" Alejandro pointed to the sergeant's cup.

Diego grinned as his shoulders shook, "Record of five in one sitting."

" _Santa Maria_ ," Alejandro looked after where Garcia had left, "And not even a waver out of him."

"Obviously, the sergeant can hold his liquor," Gregorio chuckled.

The door to the tavern opened and Don Cornelio Esperon entered. He scanned the room then smiled upon seeing his friends, "Ah, Alejandro, Diego, it is good to see you."

Alejandro shook the newcomer's hand, "Cornelio, I'd like you to meet Don Gregorio Verdugo from Monterey. He is here on some business."

Cornelio shook the visitor's hand, "It is a pleasure, Senor. Hope your stay has been enjoyable."

"With the de la Vega's constant dinner invitations, how could it not?" Gregorio smiled as Senor Esperon was offered a seat.

"Well, then I shall extend an invitation of my own. My daughter's birthday celebration is tomorrow night and I would love for you to come."

"I would be honored," Gregorio bowed.

Don Cornelio's eyes danced with jubilation, "Came into town to pick up Moneta's birthday present. It just arrived and right on time. I dare not show it prematurely. Wouldn't want to spoil it, but it is the most beautiful necklace all the way from France."

Diego smiled, "I'm sure she will be thrilled."

"Well," Don Cornelio stood, "I best be off, so much to do still and time is slipping away."

" _Buenas noches_ , my friend," Alejandro bid him goodbye.

"There you have it, you now have an excuse not to come over for dinner," Diego jested.

Gregorio teased, "Don't press your luck, if I don't leave soon, you may find yourselves with permanent dinner guests."

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Don Diego and his father exited the tavern and went to untie their horses. Don Alejandro caught the Commandante riding up on his horse and about to cut across the pueblo.

"Commandante," Alejandro flagged him down.

The Capitan turned and dismounted as the elder don approached him, "Ah, Senor de la Vega, what can I do for you?"

Diego joined his father just as he asked quietly, "Do you have any leads as to the identity of the man you recovered?"

Capitan Morales hesitated, "Don Alejandro, Don Diego, I am not at liberty to discuss the matter."

"Was he murdered? Was it an accident?"

"All I can say is that steps have been taken in discovering his identity," the Capitan said politely.

Alejandro stepped closer, "Is there not anything you can tell us? The dons are sitting on the edge of our seats."

"Father, let the man do his job," Diego nodded as the Capitan bowed in appreciation.

"My apologies, I could not help you, Senor. Good day," Morales turned and walked his horse to the _cuartel_.

Don Alejandro tsked in frustration then mounted his horse. His son followed suit and they rode out of the pueblo in silence. Halfway home, they slowed their horses at an even pace, "This is insufferable," the elder don finally stated.

Diego shrugged, "We have to trust that how he is handling it is best for Los Angeles."

"But to keep us in the dark. That poor man cannot be buried without his name, without his family knowing," Alejandro turned in his saddled, "Maybe the real Zorro should pay Morales a visit and see what else he is not telling us."

Diego shook his head, "No, I cannot bring Zorro back. Not yet. The Commandante is capable and is doing the best he can. We have to believe that."

Alejandro shook his head, "How you can just sit back is beyond me."

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

The next night, the de la Vegas and the Verdugos arrived together at the hacienda of Don Cornelio Esperon. They could already hear the lively music and the excited chatter.

Diego helped Anna Maria down. She looked lovely with her hair pinned back, in a dark purple evening gown and a string of white pearls around her neck. They exchanged excited glances as he took her hand in his arm and escorted her inside.

Anna Maria gasped with girlish glee at the party that was already in full swing. The courtyard was decorated with lanterns and streamers and bows were tied to the trees. A small band was strumming music and people were already dancing. There was a refreshment table on the far side of the patio next to the musicians. If people were not dancing, groups of guests were huddled together casually passing the time.

"Alejandro!" Don Cornelio greeted them, "Gregorio, so glad you could make it. And this must be your beautiful daughter, Anna Maria," he smiled as he took Anna Maria's hand and gave it a squeeze.

" _Gracias_ , Senor. Thank you for inviting us," she returned.

"Please, help yourself to refreshments," Don Cornelio patted Diego on the shoulder and went to mingle.

Alejandro took Gregorio away to introduce him to more of his friends and Diego looked down at Anna Maria.

"Well? Would you like to dance?" he gestured a swooping hand to the dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask," Anna Maria took his hands and let him whisk her into the flow.

Several of the senoritas gathered together and stared at the unknown beauty in Don Diego's arms. They commented on her clothes, the style, her hair, and wondered who she was and where she came from.

When the music ended, the musicians were rewarded with light applause. Diego lingered a kiss on her hand, "I shall get us some punch," he squeezed her fingers as he led her past the musicians to the lavish table. "Ah, the birthday girl!" Diego caught Moneta pouring herself some punch. He kissed her on the cheek, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Diego," the birthday girl was donned in a beautiful pale pink dress with an exquisite emerald and ruby necklace gracing her neck. Her dark hair was braided in a bun and her feathered bangs dangled on her forehead.

"May I introduce, Anna Maria Verdugo. She is visiting with her father from Monterey."

Moneta gasped, "You're Anna Maria!? It is so nice to finally meet you!" She took the newcomer's hands in hers.

Anna Maria laughed, "It appears my reputation precedes me. I hope it's not a frightening one! Many blessings on your birthday. Thank you for having me."

"Of course! I just love meeting new people, especially old friends of Don Diego," Moneta eyed Diego coyly.

"If it is all right with you," he turned to Anna Maria, "I would like the pleasure of dancing with the lady of honor."

"Please," Anna Maria gestured to the dance floor and Diego escorted Moneta out.

"What a beautiful dress," Anna Maria turned to a woman in a dark blue dress covered in lace. She was in her mid to late twenties with dark brown hair, big dark eyes, and an intricate head piece tucked into her hair.

Anna Maria nodded, " _Gracias_ , I had hoped it would be acceptable for a party, it was all I had packed. The invitation was last minute news."

"May I introduce myself? I'm Margarita Cotazar," she fanned herself with a gentle smile.

"Anna Maria?!" Another woman, petite in stature with a shrilly voice rushed to them.

"Rosarita Cortez," Anna Maria gasped, "I did not expect to see you here."

"I used to live here. I would not miss Moneta's birthday party," Rosarita exclaimed.

Margarita's eyes sparkled, "Anna Maria? From Monterey?! So you are the one!"

"I am the one?" Anna Maria chuckled in confusion.

Elena Torres had joined them, "The one that stole Diego's heart when he was visiting Monterey a few years back."

Anna Maria blushed a little, "He and I are good friends."

"Please, I remember when he returned from Monterey, he spoke of you a couple times with great fondness," a beautiful woman with high cheek bones and cat-like eyes stated, "I am Isabella Linares."

"Nice to meet you," Anna Maria nodded.

Rosarita laughed, "Did he ever tell you that he and I were childhood sweethearts?"

Anna Maria shook her head, "He is the same Diego you told me about years back?! I never made the connection. Small world."

Elena smiled, "Well, he is obviously smitten with Anna Maria now."

Rosarita nodded, "He and I are good friends now. Like brother and sister."

Margarita agreed, "Si, si. Diego is like a brother to me too. I could safely speak for all the ladies of Los Angeles who are fond of Diego."

Anna Maria frowned, "Like a brother? None of you see him more than that?"

"Diego is a wonderful man. Handsome, loyal, a gentleman," Elena explained. "I am honored to have him as a friend."

"But, he is not the type of man we have interest in – that way," Isabella furthered.

"Really," Anna Maria frowned, "Why not?"

They all hesitated, then Margarita interjected, "He does not share the same interests as the other caballeros."

"You mean a man of action," Anna Maria realized what they meant.

"I like a man of mystery, daring, adventure – I don't want it read to me from a book," Rosarita explained.

"You like Zorro," Isabella teasingly replied. All of them went quiet; the last few day's events coming to mind.

"I will always remember him fondly. He saved my mother and me – my whole family," Elena concluded.

"He saved me from making a matrimonial mistake," Margarita blushed with a small laugh remembering the times. "I was almost Diego's aunt!"

"When I last visited Los Angeles, Zorro saved my life when a commandante imposter attempted to kill me," Rosarita interjected.

"I almost married him," Anna Maria whispered and all the women went wide-eyed. "The governor gave Zorro amnesty, saying that if he gave up his mask, he wouldn't be punished. The people said he was going to ride into the plaza, take off his mask, and we were going to be married. But he didn't," her eyes watered. She quickly blinked them away and smiled, "It wasn't the right time."

They were all quiet for a moment. Isabella spoke quietly, "We all owe him a lot."

Rosarita sighed as she caught sight of Diego, "If only Diego would emulate some of Zorro's qualities. I might look past him as just a good friend."

"Do you think it wise to go around comparing people to Zorro?" Anna Maria asked.

Rosarita furthered, "No, well – Zorro is – was the most perfect gentleman."

Anna Maria shook her head, "No one is perfect – not even Zorro. If he was, he would still be alive."

"I just hope that Diego will not remain alone. He deserves someone who can complement his –lifestyle," Margarita grinned.

The patio doors opened and Sergeant Garcia and a group of soldiers entered the merriment. Garcia eyed the refreshment table immediately and almost licked his lips as he trotted over to wet his pallet. He caught the eyes of the young ladies, "Hello, Senoritas! May I offer any of you a drink?" They all shook their head and grinned as he filled his glass to the brim and downed it in two gulps. He _'ahhhed'_ after finishing and setting the glass down.

Margarita Cortazar laughed as she went up to the rotund officer, "Sergeant Garcia, would you care to dance with me?"

Garcia's eyes went big as he grinned from ear to ear, " _Gracias,_ Senorita!" with that, he scooped her up in his arms and whirled her into the couples dancing.

Anna Maria looked out on the dance floor at the subject of their conversation. Had she also been subconsciously comparing caballeros that came her way to the elusive Fox? Was that why she had never found someone to truly fall in love with? Diego was the only one who she had seemed to be completely comfortable with and maybe she too had fallen into that trap of treating him like a brother. She had noted that he had changed since she last saw him in Monterey, but had she not truly seen him for who he was? Had she been comparing him to Zorro? Anna Maria grew irritated with herself and took out her anger on her fan as she vigorously waved it. Diego was more than a brother to her, but what exactly was he?

Moneta expertly followed Diego's lead. She glanced over at the herd of ladies, "Uh, oh, they have cornered poor Anna Maria."

Diego looked as they twirled, "She is strong, she can manage. Tell me, though, if I need to intervene."

Moneta giggled, "I have to admit, her reputation does not do her justice. She is beautiful."

"That she is," Diego twirled her around then caught her smoothly in his arms.

"And did you know that your feelings for her are quite obvious?" Moneta raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

Diego shook his head, "We are friends, Moneta."

She chimed a laughed, "Diego, do you know who you are talking to? I know you and how you think. You are head over heels for her."

Diego spun her then caught her. Was he really? Were his feelings that apparent? He did not even realize it.

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

The next morning, Bernardo entered the quiet room of his master and saw the young caballero buried under the covers. Bernardo opened the curtains quite loudly, trying to give a hint.

The covers stirred a little.

Bernardo put his hands on his hips and shook his head, _it's going to be one of those mornings?_ The mute sighed then went to the bed and grabbed the corner of the sheets at the foot of the bed. Diego grabbed his end and pulled back. Bernardo gripped and tugged harder. He finally won the battle, pulling the sheets off of the young man.

Diego just groaned and buried his head under his pillow. When that was taken from him, he covered his head with his arms.

Bernardo tapped Diego repeatedly and stopped with a giggle when Diego growled and sat up, "Bernardo, you make it impossible for a guy to get some sleep."

Bernardo huffed and put his hands on his hips. He then traced a go-tee then acted like he was riding.

"I promised my father I'd help him inventory the cattle for the drive. Si, si, I remember," Diego rolled out of bed, "why he chose to do it the day after a late night of celebrations is beyond me," he stood as Bernardo produced a pair of old work pants and an old shirt.

zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

With the help of several ranch hands, the de la Vegas spent the better part of the morning cataloging cattle that were ready to be sold and grouped them into sections. The younger took a swig from his canteen and wiped his forehead. The sun was growing hot.

They turned when they heard the ground reverberating. They saw a rider racing toward them and both _haciendados_ exchanged concern looks when Bernardo came into view. The mute barely halted the mare before dismounting. He made a flurry of signs as he panted wildly.

Diego waved his hands and signed as he spoke, "Slow down, Bernardo. What is the matter?"

The ranch hands leaned in as the deaf-mute crossed his arms over his chest, traced a 'Z' in the air and held up two fingers.

Diego signed as he spoke, "There is another Zorro?"

Bernardo nodded emphatically and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Another dead Zorro?"

"Senor, what does that mean? Was the first body El Zorro or the second?" A ranch hand asked.

Diego and Alejandro exchanged puzzled glances.

zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

Diego rushed into the pueblo with Bernardo and found a crowd of vaqueros, peons, even several dons were spotted all standing at the _cuartel_ gates. The Commandante was on his horse and projected his voice over the frantic cries of the crowd, "Yes, yes, it is true, there has been another man dressed up like Zorro and he was found dead."

"Who is he?" A voice called out.

"Was it Zorro?" Another voice from the crowd questioned.

The Commandante shook his head, "I do not have an answer at the present time, but rest assured, the matter will quickly be taken care of, their. If you have any news or information regarding the deaths, please do not hesitate to come forward. You have nothing to fear. Just continue about your business."

The crowd slowly dispersed, the hushed whispers rustled through the people.

Diego was deep in thought and was almost startled when someone grabbed his leg, "Diego!"

"Anna Maria, are you all right?" Diego dismounted and Bernardo took his masters reins.

She nodded, "I knew it. I knew he could not be dead. My condolences go out to the men who have perished, but I just knew they couldn't be him. He is still alive. I can feel it."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

That night, Alejandro, Diego and Bernardo sat on the patio; reasoning out possibilities and theories. Each time they were met with an unsolvable answer.

Bernardo finally made the sign of the 'Z'.

Diego slowly nodded, "Si, it looks like Zorro will be coming out of retirement."


	5. Chapter 5: Zorro Has Risen

_**Appreciating reviews! Wow, I didn't realize a lot of you disliked Anna Maria. I am surprised. Well, unfortunately, I am a hopeless romantic, so Anna Maria is not going back to Monterey. This is an Anna Maria free chapter, though, but she will be in future. Please be kind when it comes to her.**_

 **Chapter 5: Zorro Has Risen**

Bernardo went to the _cuartel_ and slipped into the capitan's quarters and put his ear next to the door that led to the commanding officer's office. Capitan Morales and Sergeant Garcia were already in a heated discussion; the _heat_ coming from the superior.

"...How!? How did the patrolmen not see who delivered the note? They are supposed to be on the lookout."

"They are just as baffled as you are, Commandante. One minute, nothing, the next, it was there."

"Double the watch, Sergeant," he paced a couple of times, "We may be dealing with a serial killer."

Garcia gasped, "If I may ask, what is the Commandante's plan for capturing this killer?"

Morales reread the note that had been handed them mysteriously a few minutes prior, "Two notes on each body then this one on my desk. They all appear to want to lure Zorro out of hiding. Whoever is doing this wants him. And…I'm afraid, we need him."

Bernardo pulled back from the door in completely surprise.

"But Zorro is dead? Isn't he?"

The Commandante shook his head, "He has never been dead, Sergeant. He's still here. Walking among us. I can feel it. And this killer knows it too. He is targeting Zorro by dressing these men to look like him, then leaving these notes on the bodies," he thought for a moment. "I need to send Zorro a message but I don't know how. I need Zorro to come out of hiding. There cannot be any more bodies."

That was all Bernardo needed to hear. He slipped out and rushed back to the hacienda to relay what he heard. He found Diego in his room, a tray of wine and grapes next to his bed, a book in one hand and a fan in the other.

"He wants to meet me? Oh, Zorro. Zorro? Really?" He watched as Bernardo signed that there was another note addressed to Zorro. Diego thought for a moment. Here was the opportunity to become the Fox again, but he hesitated. He admitted his concern to Bernardo as he went to his desk, "What if this is a trap?"

Bernardo nodded, shook his head, then shrugged indicating he didn't know either.

"Dah," Diego finally gave in and scribbled out a time and a meeting place. "I need you to get this to the Commandante," he half smirked, "in your usual way."

Bernardo grinned. He had devious ways of slipping things under people's noses.

"Tonight, Zorro will ride again."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The sun had long past set, the vendors were closed down and the peons and vaqueros had turned in for the night. Commandante Morales anxiously paced his quarters. He pulled out his pocket watch intermittently to see if time had ticked a little faster. He had received a note from the famous outlaw not two hours after his discussion with the fat sergeant contemplating on how to contact El Zorro. At first, he was baffled as to how the outlaw knew he needed to see him, then as he reread the letter, he realized that meeting with the man was more important to think about. He glanced at the note that gave a time and place to meet:

 _Capitan Morales,_

 _I hear you wish to see me. I will be behind the tavern at_ _eleven o'clock_. _I do not have to warn you to come alone._

 _Zorro._

He checked his watch again; in just a few minutes he was going to meet this elusive fox. He would never admit it openly, but he was quite excited to meet the infamous El Zorro. He had read every case and every report upon his appointment into office. He secretly admired this man who went up against his predecessors. There were some very powerful political figures and that one man took them down required someone with much cunning and intelligence. He had often kept an eye out for anyone who displayed an abundance of deviousness, but to no avail, as he figured.

Now, he was about to come face to face with the legend. He checked his watch one more time, grabbed his hat and pocketed the mysterious notes that had been left on the bodies. He inconspicuously left his quarters and walked the perimeter of the pueblo so not to draw attention, then entered the entrance to the courtyard behind the tavern. It was quiet. Too quiet. He absentmindedly began pacing again. He would glance at the entrance, waiting for it to open then stopped: _Course, he wouldn't enter from the gates. He is too clever for that,_ then he would glance at his watch. It was 11:05.

He sighed impatiently, turned and froze, half startled. Several yards away, in the shadows, he caught a figure enveloped by darkness. "Its you?"

There was a moment of silence before he was answered. " _Si,_ " the voice was low and quiet.

As his eyes became adjusted to the darkness, the Commandante took a moment to gaze upon the legend. Still dressed in the shadows, the outlaw wore a mask that hid most of his features. The flowing cape in the pale moonlight, made it hard to distinguish the vigilante's build. The dark figure was tall, taller than he had thought. But even in the moonlight, he was certain that this was the real Zorro. He did not feel uneasy or caution. He felt relief. "I saw you once on your horse when I was just a major several years ago in San Diego. I never thought of standing face to face with you. You have been gone."

"There has been no need for Zorro. You have governed this city fairly."

Morales straightened a little at the comment. He shook his head, inwardly chastising himself for taking a compliment from an outlaw. He sobered, "Two bodies have been dressed up like you with these notes attached to them as well as this note on my desk this afternoon," he stretched out his hand.

The man in black reached out cautiously and took the notes. He stepped into the moonlight to read:

The first read:

 _Come out, come out, wherever you are_

The second read:

 _Come out, little Fox, come out of your fox hole and play_

The note found in the office read:

 _If the stakes are risen, will the fox come out and play?_

Morales waited impatiently as the outlaw seemed to be endlessly staring at the pages, "Do they mean anything to you?"

"I will have to analyze them before coming to a conclusion."

"Those are evidence. I can't let you take them," the Capitan stepped toward the fox.

Zorro stood defiantly still, turning his head slightly with a warning, "If I don't take them, then I cannot help you."

Morales finally relented, "What can I do?"

"Figure out how the two victims died."

"The first victim was stabbed once with a long blade. Death was instant. The second victim was strangled with a thick chord. The mark was clean hardly any defensive wounds. Both professional kills."

Zorro thought long and hard, "You are observant. That is good."

"Many years in the service, I have seen my share of brutality," Morales sighed, knowing he had to ask. "It is known that you are a professional with a whip and a sword. The chord could have been the leather from a whip. And you carry a rapier. You aren't somehow – involved?"

"I don't kill innocent people."

"These men weren't innocent. They were convicts."

Zorro paused. He did not know that piece of information.

"A Jose Tomayo and a Franco Rojas. Mean anything to you?"

Zorro shook his head; he wished those names were familiar to him. "What brought you to the conclusion that they were convicts?"

"Tattoos on the victims. I at first reasoned between sailor and convicts. I sent out a notice for any missing convicts in the neighboring cities and got my reply. There were two who had went missing in the last two weeks from Santa Barbara."

"Their crimes?"

"Treason, murder, theft. Things that you appall."

"Doesn't everybody. Tell me Capitan, would I kill someone then address a note to myself, taunting myself to come out of retirement? Don't make my judgement of you to be a mistake."

Morales held up his hands loosely, "I have to look at all the angles."

"If you want my help, you are going to have to trust me when I tell you that I did not kill these men. Or I will simply follow this investigation on my own."

Morales huffed, "All right, we do this together. But keep it quiet. I don't want it spread around that the Commandante of Los Angeles is in league with the infamous outlaw. I'd lose my job for sure."

Zorro flashed a toothy grin then bowed his head.

"There is one more thing, Zorro. These men were dead before their killer dressed them up as you. Little details suggested as such; a miss-aligned button on the shirt, crooked mask, belt loop too loose. The confirmation was the waist sash. Both men were undeniably right handed, yet the sash was put on the opposite direction. It just doesn't sit well with me. Whoever did this seems to have a plan which involves a whole lot of you. You will _not_ withhold any information from me," he warned, "You are not the only protector of the people of Los Angeles."

Zorro bowed in submission.

"All right. If I need you, how can I reach you?"

Zorro grinned, "I have eyes and ears, I will know when you need me," he looked suddenly at the back gate with a look of alarm which caused Morales to turn with weapon ready.

There was no one there. He quickly turned back and the outlaw had vanished. Morales almost laughed at falling for such a childish trick. "Till we meet again, Senor Zorro."

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

Bernardo and Alejandro had bumped into each other several times while pacing anxiously in the secret chamber. It had been two years since Alejandro had sleepless nights of worry. Now, with his son going back into danger, his stomach was in knots and somehow he knew that it would not let up any time soon.

Both men turned when they heard light footsteps coming up the stone stairs.

"Diego," Alejandro breathed a small sigh of relief.

Diego had already taken off his mask and hat as he entered the changing room, "Don't tell me you two were waiting up for me."

"You didn't expect me to sleep with you running around as Zorro again?"

Diego grinned, "I am fine, Father. It was not a trap. Capitan Morales was actually cooperative. And he was hiding it well, but he is afraid," he procured the notes, "these two were left on the two bodies dressed as Zorro and the third was found in the commandante's office."

Bernardo and Alejandro leaned into the candle as they read the notes.

Diego furthered, "And the two Zorros, they were convicts with offenses as long as my arm."

Alejandro pinched the bridge of his nose, "So the question is, does this man who killed these men want you for his help? Is he a vigilante wannabe?"

Diego shrugged and took one of the notes, he stared at it for a moment. Bernardo looked at the other two and made a few signs.

Diego nodded, "Right, Bernardo, from the handwriting, we can rule out a peon or vaquero. This is definitely someone who is well educated with a plan."

"Now, what kind of plan?"

Diego raised his eyebrows and shrugged again, "A very twisted plan."

* * *

 ** _Now as the mystery begins to unfold, may I please advise that you keep your ideas to yourself. I wouldn't want any spoilers for those who haven't figured anything out as soon as someone else. Again, appreciate the views and again remember this is my first time writing a mystery so please be KIND_**

 ** _:)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Riddle Me This

_**And here...we...go!**_

 **Chapter 6: Riddle Me This**

There was a knock on the Commandante's office door, "Enter," he spoke from behind his desk.

The fat sergeant poked his head in, "Good morning, _mi Capitan_ ," he saluted.

Morales rubbed an oncoming headache, "It is a morning, Sergeant."

Garcia noted the ill-mood of his superior and treaded carefully, "Can I get the Commandante anything before he tells his sergeant of his daily duties?"

Morales shook his head, "No, thank you, Sergeant. Sit down, please."

Garcia pointed to himself as his eyes questioned. He refrained from speaking and just obeyed.

"Sergeant, I have brought you into my confidence. Don't make me regret my decision."

Garcia nodded emphatically, beaming on the inside of the commandante's faith in him. He was not about to break that trust.

Morales leaned back in his chair and propped his arms on the sides, "I met with Zorro last night."

Garcia about exploded, "Zorro! The real Zorro?!" he covered his mouth, realizing he had yelled.

"Si, the real Zorro, Sergeant."

Garcia's voice was a whisper, "He wasn't a ghost, was he?"

Morales shook his head, his soldiers were a lot of things and one of them was overly superstitious, "No, Sergeant Garcia. He was very much alive. I have decided to take him into my confidence as well. But I do not want it spread around that we are in cahoots with an outlaw."

Garcia nodded, "Can he help?"

"I hope so. I'm afraid if we cannot find this killer soon, there might be another body."

Garcia gaped then quickly closed his mouth.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego was sitting in the patio, his elbows propped on the table and his hands cupping his face. He was in deep thought. Bernardo was sitting across from him also contemplating.

Alejandro walked onto the patio with a small grin on his face, reading a paper in his hand, "Diego, my boy, I just received Gregorio's letter," he held it up in emphasis, "Talk about timing."

Diego smiled, "It is a tossup when it comes to the mail's delivery."

Bernardo traced across his chest and saluted, then held up both hands and looked at his fingers.

Diego shook his head, "I don't think bringing in more soldiers will solve the problem. It might drive the killer away or cause him to do something rash."

Bernardo harrumphed and went back to the drawing board.

"Are you talking about Zorro's last night's visit with the Commandante?" Alejandro asked.

"Si," Diego turned back to Bernardo, "With the killer's last note, he practically threatened that if I don't come out of hiding, he would do more harm," Diego leaned back in his chair, "Bernardo, why don't you go take a trip to Santa Barbara and visit where our two victims were staying?"

Bernardo's eyebrows raised with anticipation.

"I'm sure you could find out something," Diego grinned as the mute nodded with a smile and stood to saddle his horse. " _Adios_ , my friend," he stood.

"That is a good idea, Diego. Let us hope Bernardo finds some useful information," he paused for a moment then patted his son on the back, "I think I will have a glass of wine in the library. Would you care to join me in a game of chess?"

"No, thank you, Father, I think I'll go to my room for a bit," Diego smiled and went upstairs. Shrugging off his jacket, he then untied his cravat, trying to cool off. It was quite warm today. Maybe the library would be cooler. A game of chess would not be so bad. If only he could not be sure of the outcome. He always beat his father. He then went downstairs but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard a horse and buggy drive up. Anna Maria rushed into the patio with a bright and cheery expression.

"Anna Maria, what a pleasant surprise," he noticed she was in a light blouse, high-waist skirt, and riding boots.

"Good! You're here!" She almost ran to him and took his hand, "Come. Come, I have a surprise for you," she was almost like a child as she tugged him toward the door.

"What – wait – where are we going?"

"You'll see, Come on, hurry."

Diego relented and let her guide him into the buggy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Anna Maria directed the horse off the road to a small shaded area on the de la Vega property. A small brook was surrounded by trees and the breeze bounced off the water and was cool against their skin. A picnic had been set up and a vaquero was waiting against a tree.

" _Gracias_ , Senor," she pulled out a few pesos from her purse and rewarded the man.

He bowed and rode off on his horse.

"Tada!" Anna Maria gestured to the blanket with the basket on the ground.

Diego laughed, "This is lovely, Anna Maria. What's the occasion," he helped her to the ground then followed.

Anna Maria giggled, "You are my friend and I wanted to do something special for you. Besides, it is a nice day and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else," she opened the basket and started pulling out chicken and cheese and bread.

They spent the better part of an hour laughing and chatting and eating. His mind granted him peace and he was lost in the company of Anna Maria.

She took a sip from the wine as the conversation lulled, "Wasn't it a wonderful part the other night?"

"Yes, Don Cornelio always knows how to celebrate for his daughter."

Anna Maria stared at him for a moment, "Diego, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For many years ago. Well, recently, I had an epiphany to which some of the women here have not come to yet, I want to apologize for comparing you to Zorro. It seems the caballeros in Los Angeles still have their work cut out for them, I'm afraid."

" _Gracias,_ " Diego did not know quite what to say. He knew she was being serious and he took it to heart, but he also saw the humor in it; she had been comparing him to himself.

Anna Maria grinned and touched his shoulder, "You are more than a brother to me, Diego."

"Do not say an uncle," he joked.

She laughed, "No!" she turned to the basket, "Would you like another chicken?"

Diego lied down resting his hands on his stomach, "Oh, no, I am completely stuffed," he closed his eyes as the breeze whipped through his hair and across his face. His eyes were only supposed to be temporarily closed, but the wind and her soothing voice, lulled him unknowingly into a peaceful asleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

A long afternoon of drills and tactical practice fatigued Capitan Morales. He appreciated his soldier's eagerness, but he often wondered how some of these inept men became soldiers. After two years, they had shaped into a fine garrison, but they still had a lot more work to do to be where he wanted them.

He dismissed the lancers, telling those who needed to go on patrol to do so, ordering another group to clean out the stalls and attend to the prisoners before they could go off duty, then told another group to take their break now.

He went into his office to cool off and relieve the headache, but stopped when he saw an envelope sitting on his chair. His heart raced, he was rendered immobile, as he stared down at the lone parchment. An uneasiness in his stomach churned as he slowly picked up the envelope and broke the seal.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego blinked his eyes open and became alert in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"There you are," Anna Maria's voice reminded him where he was and he instantly relaxed.

He suddenly realized what he had done and sat up, "Forgive me, Anna Maria. I did not realize I had fallen asleep."

She chuckled, "I did not realize I was _boring_."

"No—Anna Maria—"

She waved his apology away and teased him as she pushed him back down, "I understand, you are tired. You know, since I arrived, I have noticed these little creases at the edges of your eyes, and sensed some tension from you," she gently stroked her thumb next to his eye, "For the first time, they are not there."

Her soft touch was comforting, "I must admit, that is the first time I have slept well in a long time," he looked up at her as she brushed back his hair. His hazel eyes were mesmerizing.

He stared up into her soft expression and felt the urge to kiss her. She was so close, he could almost sense she wanted to as well. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair aside and was about to pull her down when the memory of kissing her two years ago appeared in his mind. Or rather, El Zorro.

Diego let his hand fall and sat up slowly, taking his glass in hand and sipping it to wave off the sensation. He instantly felt regret, but there was a slight – slight chance that she would recognize the kiss. His heart ached.

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

That evening Bernardo returned and found Diego wielding his sword in his bedroom. He stopped him in mid-lunge, "Oh, Bernardo! You're back! You made record time."

Bernardo nodded and wobbled his legs.

"You are saddle sore. Well you can soon rest, my friend. Now what did you learn in Santa Barbara?"

Bernardo quickly explained that both men were visited by someone but the guards did not have a description. Then both prisoners were walked out of the compound by someone dressed as a soldier with forged papers of their release.

"That is strange, Bernardo. So the killer picked these men and released them to serve his purpose."

Bernardo also gave his opinion that he sensed the forgettable visitor and the guard who guided them out were one in the same.

"You think they are the same person?" Diego trusted Bernardo's instinct.

Bernardo nodded and signed that he had a feeling. Bernardo was a master of trickery and disguise when Diego met him in Spain. If his mute friend believed something was off with the stranger, he would not doubt him.

Bernardo signed a 'Z'.

"Si, I should tell this to the Commandante," Diego led them to the side of the fireplace.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Capitan Morales tapped the desk repeatedly with his fingers. He wished he knew of a way to reach Zorro. He stared at the note in his hands then continued to tap the desk.

"I personally prefer sitting in quiet contemplation," the commandante abruptly turned behind him, "It's less noisy," the masked figure materialized out of the darkness with a slight grin.

"How did you get in here?"

Zorro only shrugged, "I come bringing news," obviously ignoring the question.

Capitan Morales nodded as he stood and leaned against his desk, "I have news of my own," he held up the envelope. "You first."

Zorro shifted his weight to his other leg, "You were right, the men were criminals serving time up in Santa Barbara. They were both visited by someone and then a few days later were guided out of the jail by a soldier with forged release papers."

"Is there a description on the visitor?"

Zorro shook his head, "No. But I will bet that the visitor and the guard who released them are one in the same. He disguised himself the first time and stole a uniform when he led them out."

"How did you obtain this information?"

Zorro grinned, "Allow me some secrets, Commandante," he furthered, "So we are looking for a man who is good with disguises and is probably walking among us."

"Could he actually be a soldier?"

"Do you have any recently assigned men?"

Morales shook his head, "Sanchez and Ramirez but they have been here for seven months and I trust them. And all the men are accounted for," he sighed in distress, "It could be anyone."

"We could narrow the list down by all who have passed through in the last few months. You keep a record of this, do you not?"

Morales had a glimmer of hope, "Si. We could narrow it down further by those who have come and stayed. But what if he has slipped in without us knowing? He is apparently good with disguises and hiding himself."

"Just work on the records."

Morales raised the envelope, "Now my turn. This came addressed to me, but I think it is meant for you."

The masked man opened the paper, "There are two riddles here."

"I know," he pointed to the paper, "He's taken someone. I can feel it."

"So solve the riddle and find the victim," Zorro nodded and looked down at the parchment.

"He wanted to play a game. This is his game."

Zorro read the first riddle aloud, " _What kind of coat can only be put on when wet?"_

Morales shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You take off a coat when it gets wet. What kind is put on, what kind do you _want_ to put on?"

"Maybe it is not literal but figurative," Zorro's mind was racing. "Paint. A coat of paint. That has to be it."

"Of course," the capitan tsked, feeling stupid.

Zorro read the second riddle, " _Though you escape me, to me you always go, and though you leave me and head to me, from me you have never left. What am I?_ " Zorro shook his head.

"I cannot figure out what it means. I always hated riddles."

"I don't know—wait— _though you escape me, to me you always go—_ that could mean the past— _and though you leave me and head to me—_ that could mean the future— _from me you have never left_ —the present. Past, present and future."

"What does it mean?"

"They are all a part of time. The answer must be _time_. I'm sure of it."

"Time? What does that have to do with anything? What does paint have to do with time? How long does it take for paint to dry? Is there another riddle within the two?"

Zorro grinned, "There may be hope for you in riddles yet, Capitan," he started to pace, "Paint and time."

"He wanted you to come out and play. With paint? I do not understand."

Zorro's mind reasoned. The commandante was right, why would this man lure him out of hiding only to give him random riddles. Maybe they weren't random. Maybe they had a specific purpose, a specific direction. "Could it be a location?"

Morales nodded in thought, "That could be. He did hint that he might have kidnapped someone. But what could paint point too? And time? Is time a location as well?"

Zorro tsked and went back into the resources of his mind, "Paint," he breathed. "Time. Telling time. Clock?

"A painted clock?"

Zorro bit his lip and shook his head, "Telling time then paint," he paused, "A bell tells time. Bells are in churches," he stopped, "the Mission of San Gabreal. It had a notice saying that its walls were to be repainted. The Indians started a few days ago."

"You go to church?" Morales quirked an eyebrow.

Zorro huffed, "No time to fish for my identity, Commandante. The answer to the riddles must be the Mission of San Gabreal. Mount up, Capitan. I will meet you there."

Morales raced outside and gave the command.

Zorro spurred his stallion to the Mission and saw in the pale moonlight that it was in the middle of its remodel. He quickly dismounted and raced passed a few of the Indians working late on the grounds. They stopped suddenly and gasped upon seeing their masked avenger alive and well.

"Zorro!" his name was hushed among them.

He ran into the chapel. Padre Felipe was standing at the podium with Padre Ernesto and they were practicing for the upcoming sermon. Both men stopped when they saw the man dressed in black.

Zorro bowed his head and quickly made the sign of the cross.

"Zorro!?" Padre Felipe exclaimed, "Is it really you?"

"Si, Padre."

"Can I help you, my child," he was surprised to find the man alive, "Are you all right? Are the soldiers after you?" Padre Felipe stepped out from the podium.

Zorro shook his head, searching for a clue, "No, Padre," suddenly the answer came to him, "Time. The bell," he looked up and burst open the stairwell that led to the bell tower. He drew his sword as he ascended.

The two priests exchanged concerned and puzzled looks.

Zorro stopped at the top, feeling the cold wind brisk passed his face. He stepped carefully around the large bell and saw a young man dressed as Zorro bound and gagged. The man was positioned precariously on the edge of the tower with a specifically placed thick blade slicing away at the lifeline attached to the man. Zorro studied the mechanism. Every time the rope was pulled to ring the bell, the lifeline would be lifted and be sliced by the blade. The woven bands were on their last strands. The man's weight was testing the limits of the bands and he was moments from falling to his death.

Zorro carefully wedged his way toward the hostage. The man was frozen in fright. "Senor. It is Zorro. Stay still. I am here to help you," he announced himself so not to startle the man.

The man emitted a moan in relief when he saw the masked man. He knew he was saved.

Zorro carefully pulled the man back and untied the gag, "Are you all right, Senor?"

" _Gracias_ , Senor Zorro," the man was trembling.

Zorro untied the mask and saw that it was Ramon Ruiz, Don Manuel Ruiz's son. Ramon had been a good friend of Diego's for several years. Whoever did this was now targeting people in Los Angeles. There was some bruising and cuts around the caballero's eye and a cut lip. His kidnapper beat him. He turned when he saw the lancers rushing up to the church grounds and come to a halt. Moments he had until they came up here. "Did you see who did this to you?"

The man shook his head, "He jumped me late yesterday afternoon. I was on my way home from San Pedro. Wore a sack over his head. He put something in my pocket."

Zorro retrieved a note in the man's trousers then proceeded to untie his friend. "Can you make it down yourself?"

The man nodded as he was helped to his feet. "He's really loco, Senor. He said this was your fault and was hell-bent on making me believe it. He said my death would have been on your head. I didn't believe him, Senor. I just prayed that you would come."

Zorro nodded in appreciation, "Go," he guided the man to the stairwell.

"What about you?"

"I have another way down," the man disappeared down the stairs, grasping the walls all the way down. Zorro stuffed the note in his pocket. He needed to make a hasty exit. He gathered the rope that was there and secured it before letting it down the South side that dropped down to a chapel roof. He descended and landed softly on the rooftop. He then scaled down the wall and landed lightly to his feet in the cemetery. He backed up into a bush and took out the note:

 _Bravo, the Fox, his brother saved,_

 _Must now continue our game depraved._

 _Perhaps another may not die_

 _If, as a feather in the wind, he flies._

Zorro slapped the paper and cursed under his breath. He should have known this would not be over.

Zorro watched as Morales and his lancers collected Ramon and helped him onto a horse. They would most likely take him back to the pueblo for care and questioning. He saw Morales glancing around from time to time, obviously looking for the elusive fox.

One thing was for certain, this was not over.

 _ **Author's Notes: The**_ _ **paint**_ _ **riddle was found publicly online and the**_ _ **time**_ _ **riddle was composed by my lovely husband. The rhymed noted was polished by my good friend Ben. Thanks for your support! Hope you're enjoying the mystery! :)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Targets

_**Apologies for my absence! My computer had issues and was being serviced! So here is a nice long one!**_

 **Chapter 7: Targets**

Capitan Morales was in his office with Garcia, Doctor Avilla, Don Manuel Ruiz and his son. The physician was tending to the cut above Ramon's eyebrow as well as the cut on his lip.

"How did this happen, my son?"

"I was riding on the high road of Cahuenga Pass when this rider bolted out from behind some trees and tackled me to the ground. The next thing I remember was waking up in a dark, small room. He wore a sack over his head and tried to get me to reveal Zorro's identity. He questioned me for an eternity. When I could not produce the answer he asked, he knocked me out. I woke on top of the bell tower dressed as the fox. He was securing me and slipped a note in my pocket, telling me my death would be Zorro's fault."

Capitan Morales leaned forward, "May I see the note?"

Ramon hesitated, "I do not have it."

"Where is it?"

"Zorro took it."

Don Manuel gasped, "El Zorro was there?"

"He rescued me, Father. The rope was about ready to snap. He pulled me back. I owe him my life."

Doctor Avilla placed his medical utensil back into his bag, "There you are. Nothing too serious. The bruising will fade within the next few days. You'll be good as new. I do suggest a change in clothing."

Ramon produced a faint grin, "As much as I admire and respect the man, I do feel foolish in his clothes. Father, did you happen to bring a spare change of clothes?"

The elder shook his head, "No, I rushed here when I got the word you were found."

"I am going to feel silly crossing the pueblo in this get-up."

Morales turned to Garcia, "Sergeant, fetch a spare uniform from a lancer for Senor Ramon."

"Si, _mi capitan_ ," he saluted then exited followed by Senor Avilla.

Don Manuel turned to the commanding officer, "I understand this is the third person dressed as Zorro?"

The Commandante nodded.

"What are you doing to make sure my son was the last victim?"

Capitan Morales chose his words carefully, "I am working all angles on the case, Senor. I am putting every effort and strength into finding the man," he turned to Ramon, "and you are sure there was nothing that stood out to you about your kidnapper? His height, weight, a scar perhaps?"

Ramon shook his head, "No, he was average height, weight, no visible markings. He disguised his voice. It was low and grovelly."

" _Gracias_ , Senor. I commend your bravery. I will have an escort follow you home and placed outside your hacienda for the next few days."

The elder don nodded his gratitude.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bernardo watched from the fireplace as Diego paced on the runner at the foot of his bed. He punched his hand, "I feel responsible, Bernardo. You should have seen the terror in Ramon's eyes. For hours he stared down that long drop – his death. The kidnapper beat him, Bernardo. There were cuts and bruises," he sighed in frustration. "Thankfully we got to him in time," he held up the note that had been in Ramon's trousers, "But what about the next one? What if I am not as fast? What if I do not reach the next victim in time? Their death would be my fault."

Bernardo shook his head and acted as if he was searching.

"Find a clue?" he shook his head, "I am a sitting duck until the next riddle. I hate that whoever is calling the shots has the upper hand. There is no way to gain the advantage," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I need to inform the commandante about the note."

zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

That evening, behind the tavern, Capitan Morales wore a path in the dirt, waiting, hoping the man in black would surface.

"I trust young Don Ruiz is all right?"

Capitan Morales was startled and spun around with sword in hand. After a moment he nodded as he sheathed his sword, "Si, a few scrapes and bruises."

"That is good to hear. Did he say anything about his captor?"

"No. But that he had a note in his possession that you took."

Zorro produced the note and handed it to the officer, "You will not like its contents."

Morales read it and cursed, "He is targeting you. What is he trying to tell you?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew."

"Am I to just sit by and watch this game between the two of you as the bodies pile up?"

"I do not like the odds any more than you do. I am racking my brain to find one mistake."

Morales crossed his arms, "Don Ramon said that the man wanted to know your identity as if Ramon knew something," he paused, "Does he?"

The masked man shook his head, "No, I have not revealed my identity to Don Ramon and he is not an accomplice."

The commandante had inwardly hoped that he had had a clue to this outlaw's true name. "Two prisoners sentenced for life – now dead. Now, a young don used to lure you out of hiding and forced to play this game."

"The game of life and death."

"This was not exactly what I had in mind when it came to taking this position," he shook his head, "Cards on the table for the moment, this man is targeting people to find you out. You might want to warn those who do know your identity or are affiliated with you in some way."

Zorro bowed in agreement.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next few days, news of Zorro's resurrection had spread wildly through the people of Los Angeles. The Indians had spoken up saying they saw him rescue a victim. Although the peons had hope, some of the patrons knew that with Zorro's return, it meant they were in for some troubled times.

The patrons demanded to know what had happened and if they were needing to take precautions.

The de la Vegas had traveled to the pueblo for a change of scenery. Also to discretely soak up the gossip about the current events. Bernardo went to do some snooping. Anything that could give a clue would be helpful. Alejandro stopped at a vendor and chatted the day away with the vaquero who was selling board games. Alejandro was interested in something other than chess. He was tired of losing to his son.

Diego stopped at the general store and passed the time looking at the new and latest trinkets, magic tricks, fabrics, pipes, cigars, clothes, shoes and weapons. All the while, Diego could not help but feel concern for the second victim. He listened to conversations to hear if anyone was missing. Diego finally exited the store and spotted Anna Maria with Moneta Esperon at a station selling feminine odds and ends. He watched her for a moment before sensing a presence next to him. He turned and saw his father holding his latest purchase, grinning from ear to ear.

Diego held up a warning finger as he started for his horse, "Wipe that smile off your face."

"Admit it, Diego. You have feelings for Anna Maria," Alejandro chuckled as he followed his son.

Diego went to his horse and spoke quietly, "Father, the Capitan told Zorro to warn those he is known to associate with. Anna Maria and Zorro – she could be a target."

Alejandro frowned, "Do you think you should tell Gregorio?"

"No, I've just been keeping an eye on her."

Just then Bernardo approached them with a knowing look. He was about to sign something when they were interrupted.

"Diego," a voice called from behind the young de la Vega.

Diego turned and saw three of his friends; Don Miguel and Dons Juan and Mateo approaching him. "Miguel, what can I do for you?"

Miguel gestured for Diego to join them off to the side. Diego turned to his father and nodded before joining the other dons.

"What's the matter? You seem upset," Diego saw the distressed looks on their faces.

Don Miguel spoke first, "Diego, we have heard news that there is another victim."

Diego frowned, "You have heard the same as I."

Mateo stepped closer, "The day after Ramon was rescued, he told us that he had been attacked then interrogated. This killer wants to know the identity of Zorro."

Diego nodded, hiding his surprise that the news was becoming widespread.

"It is known that Zorro is a young man, possibly a caballero," Juan stated.

Miguel came to the point of their discussion, "This kidnapper, he may come after any one of us. Diego, you are not a violent man, you do not know the ways in which to defend yourself."

Diego was slightly touched that they were concerned for his safety, "Do not worry about me, my friends."

Mateo was irritable, "We have no other choice but to worry. We implore you to wear some kind of protection."

Juan interjected, "Now all of the dons have been accounted for, just take heed and don't travel alone."

" _Gracias_ , my friends. I will take your advice," Diego gave them a comforting expression before turning and mounting his horse.

"Diego," Alejandro hushed, "there's another riddle."

Diego looked at the mute who nodded then put his hand to his ear and crossed his hand over his chest then made the facial expression of Capitan Morales. "It'll be dark soon," he glanced over at Anna Maria walking with Moneta back to the posada. Anna Maria had just purchased a blue shawl and she had it draped over her arm. She caught eyes with him and waved. Obviously, his apprehension at the picnic did not sour her mood toward him. He grinned and bowed as he followed his father and Bernardo out of the pueblo.

zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

That evening, the posada was abuzz with the recent events. Intermixed with the dancing and the evening's jovial activity, Gregorio and Anna Maria sat in a corner table, quietly eating their dinner.

"…I wonder if we should head back to Monterey tomorrow morning," Gregorio sighed then took a bite.

Anna Maria frowned, "Why?"

"I do not like this business about the kidnapper. It worries me."

Anna Maria touched his hand to comfort him, "No father, you have been waiting for this sale for a long time. We can stay."

"But if anything were to happen to you."

"I'll be fine," Anna Maria assured him, "the killer is targeting men."

"He is targeting those who he thinks knows Zorro's identity," he eyed her carefully, "Do not go anywhere without an escort. Please."

She nodded slowly, "Of course, Father."

Sometime past and as they had finished their dinner, Gregorio leaned back, his mood obviously lighter, "Young de la Vega and you have been seen together quite a bit," he grinned.

Anna Maria shook her head and waved a finger at him, "Don't you start," she laughed and covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. "I think that is a sign I should head to bed. And not a moment too soon," she chuckled, "Good night, Father," she scooted around the tables and the dancers and ascended the stairs to her room. She locked the door behind her and turned to find a light. Suddenly, she jumped upon seeing something in the shadowed corner next to the moonlit window.

"Who's there?!" She asked in an urgent whisper.

The black figure materialized into the moonlight.

"Zorro," Anna Maria breathed in relief and disbelief.

"My apologies for startling you, Senorita. I heard you were in Los Angeles."

Anna Maria approached him, "I was so worried that you had died."

"I am sorry that I have caused you worry," he bowed his head.

She shook her head, "It is not you who caused me worry. It is that crazy killer. What does he want with you? Why does he dress people up like you?"

Zorro shook his head, "I do not know. But I intend to find out."

Although most of his features were hidden under the mask, she could see creases of worry by his eyes, "I fear for your safety."

"You must promise me that you will be careful and not travel alone."

Anna Maria nodded, "I made the same promise to my father."

"And do not travel at night."

"But the killer is targeting caballero's not women."

"But what we had in Monterey is not a secret," his voice was full of concern.

Anna Maria's heart beat rapidly. From his own lips, he voiced his fear. If this crazy man wanted to get to Zorro, he could try and use her. She huffed and straightened, "Well, if he tries anything, I will not go without a fight," she had to remain brave, she could not let him be distracted with worry.

"I pray that that will never come," his voice was reduced to a whisper.

"You just catch him, like I know you will," she nodded once, firmly emphasizing her faith in him as she squeezed his arm.

Zorro stared into her eyes. She wasn't just a silly young girl anymore. She had depth, character, and strength. It intoxicated him and before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her. It only lasted for a moment. Whoever pulled away first, he did not know; but he felt the need to apologize, "Forgive me," he pulled back and went to the window. He quickly left and disappeared into the shadows. He landed softly to the ground and hopelessly leaned against the wall. What did he do? He cursed himself for being so foolish. He had hoped that her fondness for the legend was wavering. For an instant, he had forgotten who he was and with this one foolish act, he might ignited her fantasies again.

Anna Maria followed him to the window. The kiss had happened so fast. It was unexpected. Was that why she felt herself pull back? Did she pull back, or did he? She did not hesitate when he kissed her two years ago. What was different about this time?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Capitan Morales entered behind the stables hoping to find the vigilante. He saw the man dressed in black leaning against the wall. "How did you know to come here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just arrived, Capitan. I understand you have another set of riddles?" He stretched out his and took the envelope given to him.

Morales sighed then handed the paper over, "I haven't figured it out. I hate these things."

" _A righteous pillar, but not of stone; a man upon a wooden throne. Who can define wrong and right? Only a man of impartial sight,_ " Zorro went silent.

Morales loosely threw up his hands, "I haven't got a clue. Closest I could get was those three posts up by El Camino Real."

Zorro shook his head, "No," he then went on to read the next riddle, " _Two parties with no host; one for change; one in riposte. To steal the power, men engrossed, are willing to give up the ghost._ " Zorro went back to the first, "All right. A pillar meaning one not many. One pillar—"

"That is not made of stone," Morales took it, "One pillar that is righteous and not stone. Could it be referring to a person?"

Zorro nodded, "A pillar resembles strength – a leader? A righteous leader?"

"Padre Felipe? The wooden throne could mean his podium."

Zorro shook his head, "No, he would not take us back to the church. So we have a righteous leader _who can define wrong and right_."

Capitan Morales shook his head, "It still goes back to the Padre. The Bible defines wrong and right. He's is impartial."

"A leader who defines – weighs the differences between wrong and right. _Impartial sight_ – a third party. Wooden throne," they paused for a moment, "Capitan you were close – who also has a wooden podium, who is a strong leader and third party—" he stopped, "What other kind of leader – besides yourself and the priest – weighs right from wrong?"

Capitan Morales thought for a moment, "Judge Emundo. Judge Raul Emundo!" He almost covered his mouth from the excitement of figuring out the riddle. "So what now?"

"The second riddle: two parties with no host."

"One host."

"One for change; one in riposte. Both parties have different opinions."

"Could mean opposing sides."

Zorro nodded.

Morales continued, "Okay, well we have one host but the host is absent. We have opposing sides."

Zorro smiled, "You're catching on. So two parties – two sides with no _host_ – no overseer."

"Could it mean the judge again?"

Zorro shook his head, then stopped, "Wait a minute – two parties could mean controversy – controversy could lead to rebellion – the answer is Revolution. In a revolution there is no leader and most always starts with a _riposte_ – criticism."

"So a judge and revolution. What do they mean?"

Zorro was deep in thought.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking."

Morales huffed, "Think faster."

Zorro eyed the man in uniform, "It would go faster if you'd stop distracting me."

The Commandante sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Sorry. It's just, Ramon was seconds from death when you rescued him. I don't want to waste time if there is another victim."

Zorro bowed his head. "If I am to go on the assumption of the last riddles, each riddle led to one location. Either the town hall or there is a known place where the peons used to gather an organize revolts against the previous alcalde and commandante."

"Really?"

"Si. I stopped a couple of them before they got out of hand. They eventually gave up trying to rise up against an army. It was for the better," Zorro shook his head, "I do not know which one to pick. I cannot find a connection between the two like last time."

"It can only be one place."

"I cannot be for certain."

"We only have time for one."

"Then we shall split up. You take your troops North on the King's Highway outside of the El Rico Pass. To your right, you will come across a small bend, there you will find a circular rock formation. Perfect for cover and meetings. The victim could be there."

"And you are going to the town hall?"

"Si."

"I do not like this. It doesn't feel right."

"None of this does, Capitan. But as you said, we do not have much time. Ride out there, if you do not find him, come back and meet at the town hall."

Zorro watched as the Capitan hurried out and rushed to rally his men. Within minutes the thunderous sounds of hooves rushed past the Inn. Zorro looked up once more at Anna Maria's window before mounting Tornado. Zorro snuck his way through the town towards the town hall a few blocks away. He hid Tornado behind the building and scanned the perimeter for any signs of trouble. He threw his whip up to the second story balustrade and climbed up. He slipped in through the window and looked around the small room furnished with a long table and chairs surrounding it. He crossed the room and peeked out into the hall before going down the hallway and into the courtroom.

Zorro opened the door slightly and stood back for a moment before tapping the door lightly to quietly swing open. He cautiously entered the large courtroom. There were several rows of seats for spectators. Up at the front there were two tables for the defendant and prosecutor and in front of that was a large podium for the judge. Zorro halted suddenly at seeing a black figure slumped in a chair in front of the podium.

Not a foot in front of the figure was a specifically placed shotgun pointed directly at his chest. Zorro took a step and the floor creaked. He stopped. This stirred the figure to look up. He was dressed exactly like the famous outlaw. He was bound and gagged in the chair and his head wavered as if it were too heavy for him. The man groaned and grunted, obviously in pain. Zorro could tell this man had been beaten, but the extent of his injuries was not certain. He took another step forward and saw instant terror in the victim's eyes.

"It is all right," Zorro held up his hands, "I am here to rescue you," he was about to take another step when the man muffled a cry and shook his head. Zorro stopped. "Senor, I am not going to hurt you."

The man muffled another cry and gave up as he moaned in pain.

Zorro frowned, "Is there something wrong?" He carefully watched the victim's eyes point at the shot gun. Zorro followed the barrel and saw on the trigger there was a thin wire. He squinted as he followed the wire down the chair and found it crossed the isle right in front of his legs. One more step and he would have tightened the trigger and shot the victim. His heart pounded in his chest with the thought. He looked up at the man also dressed in black, "Is this the only contraption? Will I set anything else off if I come closer?"

The man wearily shook his head and moaned in relief as Zorro stepped over the wire then carefully grabbed the rifle and set it down away from them. He then ungagged the man and untied the mask.

"Tomas," Zorro breathed. Don Tomas Castil was a good friend of Diego's, one whom he enjoyed a friendly rival for Moneta Esperon's attention.

"Senor Zorro," the young don could barely speak.

Zorro untied his friend and heard himself gasp at the man's condition. The front of the young caballero's shirt was glistening wet. "Do not worry, I will get you help," Zorro saw a note in the man's pocket. He stuffed it into his pocket and helped Tomas up, but the young man collapsed into Zorro's arms. "Hold on, Tomas, I'm going to get you to the doctor."

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

Doctor Avilla turned the sign in his office's window to CLOSED as he packed up for the night. He swung his jacket over his shoulders and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Thankfully he did not live too far from his office. Suddenly, he jumped when the back door burst open and the black figure of Zorro raced inside carrying the limp figure of a young man.

"Senor Castil is in need of your medical needs," Zorro laid him down on the examining table, "He was beaten, I don't know how badly he is hurt."

Doctor Avilla immediately sprang into action and started to investigate. There were a few puncture wounds and some lacerations and bruising, "He was stabbed, I can't tell yet if it punctured any of the major organs."

The next few hours were long and strenuous. He enlisted the outlaw in helping him stop the bleeding and proceed with surgery. The doctor had noticed the outlaw's strong will in the sight of so much blood as well as his rudimentary medical knowledge. The thought quickly slipped his mind as the young patient stirred. "Put this over his nose and mouth," he poured a liquid into a cloth and gave it to the outlaw. "Chloroform. Go on, before he wakes up."

Zorro bent over and gently placed the cloth over Tomas' nose and mouth. The young man soon relaxed and the doctor continued working. Zorro was so focused on keeping his friend comfortable that he did not realize the time. He was jolted from his mind when Doctor Avilla grunted, stepped back and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"He lost a lot of blood. The blade punctured the lung. I don't know if he is going to recover. I managed to stop most of the bleeding. It's only a matter of time now. We can only make him comfortable," he paused, saddened by the conclusion, "I better get in touch with his family."

Zorro's face was sheer horror. He stumbled back and almost fell into a chair. He tried to catch his breath, "I thought—I didn't get to him in time," he dropped his head into his hands, "This is all my fault."

Doctor Avilla began gathering the bloodied bandages, "Is he another victim of that man sending you riddles?"

Zorro nodded.

"From what I've heard, this man is toying with you. You're doing the best you can."

"It's not enough," the outlaw gestured to Tomas. "He's dying because of me."

"You saved Ramon Ruiz," he wiped the fatigue from his brow.

The unconscious man stirred and both men turned. Zorro rushed to his friend's side, "Tomas?" Doctor Avilla called. "Tomas, it is Doctor Avilla. You were hurt and El Zorro brought you to me."

Tomas managed to open his eyes a little, "Zorro?" his voice was a whisper.

The man in black bent down and grabbed the young man's hand, "I am here."

"He – he is loco – Senor – wanted to know the man under the mask," he stiffened from and his face scrunched in agony.

Zorro felt his body grow heavy, "I am truly sorry, my friend," he blinked his blurred vision away.

Tomas turned and looked the masked man in the face, an ounce of anger flashed in his eyes, "You get that _bastardo_ ," a faint smile appeared on his lips before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Zorro was alarmed and straightened. Doctor Avilla felt for a pulse, "He is still alive. I better send word to his family," the physician sighed, "I don't know if he is going to wake up."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Capitan Morales heard commotion in the pueblo and exited from behind the tavern. He had returned to the pueblo a while ago and went to the cabildo as per the plan but only found an empty courtroom with a lone shotgun that had not been fired. He did not know what to do. He went to his office to see if Zorro was waiting there. Finding the office vacant, he went to the back of the tavern to see if the outlaw was there. He heard a carriage come barreling into the pueblo and down the street. He followed the carriage and saw the Don Castil and his wife quickly exit and go inside Doctor Avilla's abode.

He entered and found the Castil's talking in hushed tones with the elder physician. He grew alarmed when Senora Castil burst into tears. Doctor Avilla opened the backroom door and ushered them into the room.

Capitan Morales peered over them to see their son, young Tomas Castil, lying on the table dressed in a black suit. He instantly grew angry, piecing together what had happened. His fists tightened and he about burst when the Doctor closed the door to let the family have their privacy. "Doctor Avilla!?" He exclaimed in a loud whisper, "By all the saints, what happened!?"

"Young Tomas Castil is your fourth victim, Capitan. Unfortunately, he will not make it. Senor Zorro brought him here as soon as he could."

"Zorro," Capitan Morales hissed.

"He assisted me in surgery and was very helpful, but it was not enough. It is only a matter of time."

Morales cursed inwardly and punched the table, "This is getting out of hand. This has to stop."

"Tomas did come to for a few seconds. He said that his captor wanted to know Zorro's identity."

"The same as Ruiz," Morales pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Si. It appears your killer wishes to not only put an end to Zorro, but riddle him with so much guilt. No pun intended," he replied in all seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

Doctor Avilla shook his head, "If you could have seen the look on Senor Zorro's face," he sighed, "the sheer horror and panic. I have never seen someone beat themselves up as much as Zorro did tonight. He blames himself."

"If I had someone targeting me, I'd feel the same."

Doctor Avilla splashed some water on his face, "You mustn't let Zorro take the blame."

"What do you mean?"

"He is, in certain terms, the protector of the people. When failing to uphold his duty, he is filled with guilt. In this instance, his guilt could distract him and get himself killed. You have to keep him focused, Commandante. Or this killer will slip through your fingers."

 _ **Author's Notes: Both riddles were composed by me and refined by my friend Ben! (hope they were okay. This is my first attempt!) Hope you enjoyed and please be kind! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

_**A/N: Ugh...more computer problems and summerness has delayed more postings! Well hope this one can satisfy you until the next posting! I appreciate all the follows and likes and reviews ;) you are all so nice and supportive!**_

 **Chapter 8: Confessions**

Diego locked himself in his bedroom. He scrubbed his hands over and over again, trying to remove his friend's blood from his hands. Staring at the pink water in the bowl brought visions of all that blood to his mind and he vigorously washed more. No matter how clean they looked, there was still an aching tingle in his fingers that would not go away. Finally irritated, he smacked the water and began to pace, his hands trembling. He felt a tightening in his chest and pressed on his sternum as he breathed deeply. He kicked the bed frame a couple of times and stopped when he heard a knock on his door. He did not answer it. After a while, he heard footsteps diminish down the hall.

Diego sat on his desk, his legs propped on the chair and buried his head in his hands. He pressed on his tight chest again and exhaled deeply. Visions of Tomas terrified in the courtroom vividly replayed in his mind. Then the image of his friend lying on the table with no chance of hope. For the first time, since his mother died, Diego mourned.

In the morning, Diego woke to a knock on his door. He blinked a couple of times and found himself in his bed, not remembering how he got there. He was still in his shoes and slacks and a rumpled shirt. He did not remember falling asleep. Diego slowly fumbled with the lock and saw his father before him, "Diego," Alejandro noticed his son's distressed appearance; dark circles under his eyes, his hair unkempt, and rumpled shirt.

"Father," he raked his fingers through his hair.

Alejandro's face was grim, "Tomas Castil died early this morning. I'm sorry, my son."

Diego's face went white. He felt sick to his stomach. He sat down on the chest at the foot of his bed and raked his fingers through his hair. "This is all my fault," he felt the knot in his chest tightening.

Alejandro waved a stern finger toward his son, "Do not do this to yourself, Diego. Do not let him get inside your head, he will win."

"I do not know how to beat him? How to turn the tables. I am helpless."

"You will find a way. You always do."

Diego thought for a moment. His shoulders dropped and his expression turned resolute, "I could settle this once and for all."

Alejandro instantly knew what his son meant. He was about to burst, but instead he curbed his temper and sat next to his son, "That would not end it, Diego," he placed a hand on his son's shoulders, "Why don't we go for a ride across the Santil Path? It would clear your thoughts, give you guidance."

Diego grinned sadly, " _Gracias_ , Father. No."

"Then at least come join your old man for breakfast," he continued before his son could protest, "I will not take no for an answer."

Diego threw up his hands and relented.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

The news of Tomas Castil's death sent panic to the citizen's very core. This was someone beloved and someone they knew.

Morales could no longer wait for Zorro to show up. He had to do something. He ordered for Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes to gather all the visitor entries for the last eight months and bring them to him. He found some humor in the looks on the two men's faces.

"You mean _all_ the entries?" Reyes questioned.

"For the past eight months."

"That is a lot of papers, _Commandante_ ," Garcia babbled.

"Then take two more men for help. I need them as quick as possible."

As he waited for the entries, Morales had a lancer send for him a late breakfast. There was a crowd of gossipers outside the _cuartel_ and he was in no mood to feed the fire. He would make a statement soon enough. He wanted to allow the Castil's time to quietly take care of their son.

By lunchtime, Morales was flipping through the list of visitors logs who had passed through Los Angeles in the past several months. He kept Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes with him as he compiled a list of those who had not left Los Angeles. He then used his subordinate's knowledge of the people to inform him whether those suspects were questionable or not.

There were a few rancheros, vaqueros, and caballero's who the commandante had brought in for questioning. By late afternoon he began to interview them casually. He asked them about their family, where they were from and why they chose to make roots in California. He then slipped in a few inquiries as to where they had been that past few nights and if they had alibis, if anyone could corroborate their alibis, and how they felt about injustice.

Several of them had no alibis but as Morales talked with them and discretely probed them, he realized they were no match for the intelligence and cunning of the serial killer. Only one ranchero and one caballero raised suspicion. Morales ordered that a few soldiers change into plain clothes and quietly keep an eye on these two men.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego let off some steam in the secret chamber with his mute friend. "I feel trapped, Bernardo. My hands are tied. I cannot do anything. Maybe going public with Zorro to make him surface is my only choice."

Bernardo shook his head.

"Well, I do not know what to do anymore. The whole town is frightened. Zorro failed."

Bernardo shook his head and made a sign that he rescued Tomas.

Diego groaned, "But he died," his shoulders dropped, "You know what his lasts words to Zorro were? He told Zorro to find this maniac."

Bernardo nodded encouragingly.

Diego punched the desk, "There was so much strength in his eyes. He had so much faith in me, Bernardo, it was unbelievable. I let him down and he still had faith in me. He died because of me."

Bernardo signed someone punching.

"The killer beat him. _Si_. Tomas' wounds were extensive. Why does this man not just come forward and kill me? Why does he capture people, torture them then make me try and find them? If it is Zorro he wants, why not just go after Zorro? This whole mystery is a riddle," Diego paused, "So, if this is a riddle, maybe I need to think of the answer," he scratched words on the paper. "Something the _Commandante_ said struck a chord with me. He said what if the riddles have another hidden riddle? Maybe the answers have a connection?" he held up the paper for Bernardo to see, "Time, paint, judge, revolution. Maybe these all have something in common?"

Bernardo shrugged and scratched his head.

"I know. It's far-fetched. Probably just grasping for anything," he stopped, "I forgot. I pulled a note from Tomas' pocket," Diego pulled the note from his suit hanging on the wall:

 _How unfortunate; justice unserved;_

 _Something the sly Fox highly reserved._

 _Conviction to protect the innocent fails,_

 _As ultimate poetic justice prevails._

Diego smacked the paper, "He knew Tomas was going to die! He knew I'd fail!"

Bernardo's eyes grew concerned for his friend. He had never seen the don so frazzled.

"I am tired of playing these games," there was a determined look in Diego's eyes as he glanced to his side at Bernardo.

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Diego went for a ride. He was tired of his father repeatedly telling him it was not his fault. He felt like he was suffocating in his home and the wind against his face and through his hair gave him a little solace. He found himself at the Mission of San Gabreal. He slowly walked down the aisle, heavy with burden. He knelt down at the front and made the sign of the cross. He stood and stopped short when he saw Padre Felipe sitting in the third pew back, "Oh, Padre, I did not see you there."

"I am sorry to startle you. At the end of the day, when the sun is setting, I like to sit here and take some time with Him," he nodded toward the cross above the altar.

Diego lowered his head with a sad grin.

"You seem troubled," he leaned forward as Diego took a seat in the pew in front of him.

"Tomas Castil died, Padre."

The priest nodded, " _Si_. I have been praying for him and his family," he saw something in the young caballero's eyes, something more than just remorse for a friend, "Can I offer any assistance, my Son?"

Diego shook his head, "I doubt it, Padre."

Padre Felipe could see the turmoil in the caballero; nothing like he had ever seen before. He had noticed a change in the young man these past few years that he had carefully kept hidden. But at this moment, the young don appeared restless, his shoulders were sagging, and faint dark circles underlined his eyes with creases on the edges. Padre Felipe inwardly prided himself on being observant and over the last week, Diego had grown more distressed. He seemed to be fighting some inner battle and it appeared to be taking its toll on the young man. He lifted up pray for the young de la Vega.

Diego was about to open his mouth when he heard a door open and Padre Ernesto entered carrying the offering box, "Pardon me, I did not know we had company," he smiled apologetically.

Felipe waved, "Not to worry, my friend. We are just passing the time."

"If you'll excuse me," Padre Ernesto bowed then exited the door on the right side of the chapel.

When the friendly priest had left, Padre Felipe spoke softly, "Padre Ernesto has been a God send. He helps the Indians and handles the offerings and communion. He has worked with repairs around the chapel and is almost done with preparations for the orphanage," he quieted when the caballero only nodded, lost in his turmoil again. He could see Diego was shutting him out, "You are free to speak to me about anything," he said soothingly.

Diego closed his eyes and rested his chin on his fist on the back of the pew, "I don't know how – we all can take much more of this—"

Felipe thought for a moment then nodded, understanding the meaning, "Ah, yes. It is extremely painful to see the flock suffer a terrible loss."

Diego's voice was like a broken child, so quiet, "How could someone possess this much evil, Father?" his voice was a whisper, "He tortured Tomas Castil."

Padre Felipe wanted to comfort him, he had never seen the young man this way before. He was always so guarded about showing any kind of difficult emotion. "Sometimes, the Lord uses pain for good."

"I have pain. Don't know if it will amount to any good," Diego turned and leaned against the back of the pew. The padre leaned forward as the don continued, "Oh, Padre. I – can't help this feeling in my chest," he twisted his shirt, "this pain. It torments me. Ripping me apart. I shouldn't be feeling the kind of things I'm feeling. Especially now with everything that is happening."

"What is pulling at you?"

"Guilt."

"Why?"

"I want – I'm in – I love her. Anna Maria Verdugo. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"These feelings, they are wrong. Tomas has died. And there is a killer out there. I shouldn't be thinking of love."

"Everyone deserves happiness, Diego. You are in that time of your life when you want to love and to be loved. It is not wrong to feel – to love. You have a big heart, Diego. It would be wrong to never share your love," the priest raised his shoulders, "maybe that is the good."

Diego shook his head, "But I still have this guilt. Tomas Castil didn't deserve to die."

"No. He didn't."

Diego was quiet for some time, "He is a psycho, Father. His mind is methodical, contemplative, and diabolical," there was a terror that flashed in the don's eyes.

Felipe prayed for the right words. The don was taking this a little too personal.

"Every move he makes is anticipated and calculated," his voice shuttered, "I don't know how – Capitan Morales is going to stop him."

"You mustn't give up, my child. Zorro is still alive and with Zorro and the Capitan, they will do God's will."

The young caballero's voice shuttered and was quiet, "What if Zorro fails. What if the people have too much faith in Zorro? Maybe Zorro doesn't deserve their faith."

Padre Felipe was beginning to sense that the young caballero was not speaking in third person.

Diego lowered his head, "As more happens, I feel the only way to end this is to give him what he wants. There cannot be any more death."

"Zorro does not give up so easily," Padre Felipe encouraged firmly.

Diego shook his head, "He has sworn to protect the people with his life, what if it comes to that?"

* * *

 **Warning: It is always dark before the dawn...and the dark is coming...(well my kind of dark which might not be that dark. i don't know ha)**


	9. Chapter 9: Autumn Festival

**_OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I am super sorry. It's been killing me that I haven't been able to post this, but now it can finally be up and the timing couldn't be better! With the Halloween weekend we are welcoming in our own Autumn...I do hope you enjoy and I will make sure not to have a long gap in between this one and the next!_**

 _ **Warning: Harsh fight scene!**_

 **Chapter 9 Autumn Festival**

A small private funeral was held for Tomas Castil the next morning and Padre Felipe preformed a simple and comforting ceremony.

As the Autumn Festival was a day away everyone thought they should postpone the festivities. There was a gathering in the pueblo as the _cuartel_ gates opened and Commandante Morales came out on his white horse.

"What is going on, Capitan?!"

"Who is going to be next?!"

"What are you doing to catch this killer!?" The people were frantic.

The Commandante relaxed his body and spoke in a soothing and consoling manner. He had learned from many years of observation, how to read people and use his body language to control a situation. He chose his words carefully, "I speak for my lancers and myself when I say we are truly sorry for the loss of Senor Castil. He was a beloved friend and son. We are doing everything in our power and I have not stopped once in my investigation. Suspects were interviewed and clues are being followed. I will leave no stone unturned until I find this man and bring him to justice."

"Is it true you are working with the outlaw Zorro?" a voice from the crowd asked.

Capitan Morales leaned back slightly, "The law is not allowed to affiliate itself with outlaws, heroic as they may be."

"What are we to do? The Autumn Festival is tomorrow night. Should we not postpone?" The crowd muttered mixed emotions.

The Commandante shook his head, "No, a festival is just what this town needs. Show this loco that we are stronger than him. I do propose that this year, the Autumn Festival should be in honor of Tomas Castil," before spurring his horse forward with his lancers behind him he concluded, "Please, do not wander off alone and if you see anything the least bit curious, if you see anyone acting not the same, do not hesitate to come forward," with that, the crowd parted as the garrison left the _cuartel_ to go on maneuvers.

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

Diego was in his room. The conversation with Padre Felipe kept replaying in his mind. He still felt it wrong to tell her his feelings. But the Verdugos were not going to be in town for very much longer and he might not get the chance before they left. He thought of the picnic and how happy and beautiful she was. How perfect that moment was when she touched his face and stroked his hair. He tingled at remembering her touch.

He had to tell her and somehow muster the strength to take a rejection. He planned to tell her at the Autumn Festival. At least it would be under pleasant circumstances. There was that ripping pain in his chest that seemed to tug harder. The guilt was creeping higher into his chest. He did not deserve happiness. He failed his friend. He should be the one buried.

Diego needed some comfort and he unfolded the note Anna Maria had written Zorro a few years ago and sent a silent prayer hoping that maybe she felt the same about Diego.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

That night, Morales turned and stopped suddenly when he saw Zorro materialize out of the darkness. "How do you do that?"

Zorro seemed different somehow. Morales watched him carefully, noticing slight twitches and short exhales. "I have my ways, Capitan," his voice was edgy.

"Senor Castil was buried this morning. I understand he had a note in his pocket?"

Zorro fumbled for the note and huffed as he gave it to the man in uniform.

Morales read the note and exhaled himself, "He's blaming you for Castil's death; poetic justice."

Zorro shifted his weight, "I failed. How did – how could this – I thought I got to him in time. These riddles are – none make sense and the notes –" Zorro was listless and rambling incoherently. He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave up trying to speak.

Capitan Morales remembered what Doctor Avilla had said, that the outlaw could get distracted with guilt. He did not need a useless Zorro, "Hey," he quietly barked, "Snap out of it. I need you to be here. In the present. You didn't stab Tomas Castil, this psycho did. You helped the doctor very professionally. No more could be done."

Zorro frowned.

"I need you to focus; that's an order," he waved a finger at the outlaw. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "Now, with the Autumn Festival tomorrow night, we should still be on high alert. I do not want an incident. I will post extra guards around the plaza, but if something comes up, how can I reach you?"

Zorro thought for a moment, "Lower the Spanish flag. I will see it."

The Commandante eyed him suspiciously.

Zorro exposed a brilliant smile seeming to be himself, "I always love a good party."

The commandante turned and Zorro had gone. "How does he do that?" He muttered to himself.

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

The night of the Autumn Festival, the de la Vega's entered the plaza that was in full swing. Decorations were hung and lanterns lit the pueblo with bright brilliant colors. There were vendors along the perimeter of the pueblo offering candies, fall treats, hot chocolate, colored candles, specialty wines and favorite foods. There was a big stack of crates, barrels, and sticks piled high in the center of the plaza. It was a tradition to light it to welcome the autumn season. The children had decorated the boxes with ribbons and paint.

There was music and laughter and merriment. Yes, this was definitely what the citizens needed. Alejandro spotted Gregorio and they gathered around with a few of the other dons.

Diego stood next to Bernardo off to the side and smiled at the entertainment in the center of the pueblo.

"Don Diego," he turned to see the friendly Padre Felipe accompanied by Padre Ernesto.

"Padres! I hope you are enjoying the festivities."

Padre Ernesto smiled, "I have already sampled every treat and drink. If you would like a bit of advice, the third vendor to the right has a superb hot chocolate!"

Diego patted the priest on the back with a hardy laugh, "Thanks for the tip, Padre. I will definitely have to stop by."

Padre Felipe turned to the brother, "I will be along with you shortly, my friend."

Ernesto grinned, "I guess another round at the bakery stand!" he disappeared into the crowd.

"Diego," the padre came in closer, "I do hope you are feeling better than when we last spoke."

"Slowly, Father," Diego reassured with a grin.

"Because, now would be an opportune time," he made a grand sweeping gesture in the direction of Anna Maria Verdugo who was in view with Moneta Esperon and a few of the other senoritas. Padre Felipe giggled before going off to find the other priest.

Diego caught Bernardo's eye and saw the mute was eyeing him with a grin, "All right, all right," Diego waved Bernardo off and left his friend's side. As he casually made his way across the plaza, he glanced up and saw the Spanish flag flying high above the _cuartel_ gates. Everything must be okay. He noticed the soldiers posted along the perimeter and on the rooftops and balconies. Surely they would see something suspicious.

Diego started to weave his way to Anna Maria when he ran into Sergeant Garcia who had obviously sampled too many of the wine vendors.

"Don Die—go!" the fat sergeant hiccupped, "My good f-f-friend!"

Diego laughed, "I see you are enjoying yourself, Sergeant."

"What do you think of all the festi—itv-iv-fessssss—" he gave up on the word and laughed loudly.

Diego's shoulders shook with laughter, "With you, Sergeant, it is always a festival!"

As the night progressed, Diego had been swept up by several senoritas for a dance and was caught in several conversations with a few of the dons. The entire time, he kept his eye on Anna Maria and as the merriment become louder, Diego escaped from his friends and finally caught Anna Maria. The loudness made it the perfect excuse to lean into one another's ear to talk. The closeness of her, caused his heart to flutter.

"…What?" she yelled over the banging and cheering and music.

"I want to tell you something," Diego leaned in and spoke loudly. "It's – it's too loud."

"It's too loud, Diego."

"That's what I said," Diego grinned.

Anna Maria laughed, "Oh," she pointed out of the crowd and Diego was about to follow her when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and Bernardo gestured with his eyes to the _cuartel_. Diego saw the flag was down. His heart sank. Anna Maria had already been lost in the crowd. He nodded to Bernardo and followed him in the opposite direction. They were a safe distance and the noise was more quiet, "Did you bring them?"

Bernardo nodded and the two slipped away unnoticed. Diego looked back trying to find a glimpse of Anna Maria before disappearing. Diego changed quickly in the stables behind the tavern. "I just hope there isn't another life at stake," he said quietly and Bernardo nodded with the same sentiment as he hid Diego's clothes under the hay.

Capitan Morales paced in his office. He stopped and turned almost smiling, "I knew you were there."

"Is there another riddle?" Zorro materialized.

"Si," he handed it to the man in black, "I wasn't gone from my office for more than two minutes."

Zorro unfolded the note, _"I'm forever growing. I always stand, never sit or lay down,"_ he scrunched his face then read the next riddle, " _If I drink, I die. If I eat, I grow."_

"What could it mean?" Morales thought aloud.

They both heard the unanimous cheers out in the plaza. They both looked at one another with horror, "A city. A city is forever growing. The buildings, they stand," Morales explained.

"Something's going to happen in the pueblo," Zorro exclaimed.

"The bonfire!" They both exclaimed and ran out of the office.

Capitan Morales and Zorro rushed down the steps, "Open the gates!" he screamed as the worried lancers obeyed. The commandante and the outlaw stopped and gasped as they saw the huge stack of crates and barrels burst into flames. People were banging on drums, children were holding sparklers. They pushed their way through the crowd.

"Stop! Get water! Put it out!" Morales yelled and screamed as he and Zorro rushed to the foundation of the tower. They savagely flew burning pieces aside.

The crowd was completely aghast at the sight of Zorro by the commandante. "Zorro!" Was heard through the crowd as the music and banging slowly stopped and some ran for buckets of water and started flinging water to extinguish the flames.

Alejandro's heart stopped when he knew what the commandante and his son were doing. He rushed in and began to help dig through the flames. A few other caballero's with the same realization did the same.

Capitan Morales had glanced and saw Zorro's cape catch fire. He stamped on the cape and tugged at the tie around the outlaw's neck. Zorro quickly shrugged out of the flaming cape and growled as he dug deeper into the foundation.

"Commandante!" Zorro yelled over the roar of the flames. He saw feet and both dived in and pulled fiercely at a man dressed in the signature black who was bound and gagged. They dragged him to safety. The man trembled in fright and coughed through the gag.

"It's all right, you are safe!" Morales exclaimed. He pulled back the gag and mask as Zorro untied the man. "Don Miguel!" The commandante exclaimed upon recognizing the young caballero.

Zorro spotted a small white paper in the trousers of Miguel. He slipped it out without anyone knowing.

"Zorro!" Garcia exclaimed on his wobbly legs as several of the soldiers had burst through the crowd and started crowd control.

Zorro felt his heart pound in his chest, he glanced over at his father who appeared all right. He then looked back at the commandante. He nodded then wormed his way through the crowd.

"Lancers, after him!" Garcia exclaimed, his habitual command escaped his lips.

"No!" Morales barked, "Senor Miguel is more important than Zorro. Find Doctor Avilla."

Garcia nodded, "You heard the Commandante, find Doctor Avilla."

Morales looked down at the young caballero, "Are you all right?"

"Si, Commandante," Miguel Vasquez was still frightened. He had bruising and a few abrasions, just as the previous victims.

"Did he ask you who Zorro was?"

Miguel nodded and started to cough violently.

"Let's sit you up and get you to the doctor," Morales as well as Don Cornelio Esperon helped the young caballero to his feet.

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

Zorro retreated to the stables behind the taverns. He heard the festival noises slowly begin to continue on but with hesitation. He heard the Commandante reassure everyone to continue with the party and that Don Miguel was just fine. The music slowly started back up and chatter began to climb. Zorro pulled out the note that was in Don Miguel's pocket:

 _Tick by tick, the clock of our game_

 _Turns slowly, though our time has flown_

 _Blow for blow my retribution reigns_

 _As sin by sin my wounds are sewn._

He thought for a moment. Retribution? Was this some clue of him coming face to face with the killer? He glanced up from the paper and was almost startled upon seeing a silhouetted figure sitting on top of the wall. Zorro froze. The figure did not move for quite some time. Zorro blinked wondering if it was the dark playing with his imagination. He dismissed that thought when the figure dropped behind the exterior of the wall. Zorro quietly rushed to the doors and peered out before following. Inching his way along the wall, he unsheathed his sword. As he neared the corner, he slithered out and saw at the end of the street, the figure standing in the middle of the road.

Zorro's heart pounded, _was this him?_

The figure turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Zorro hesitated, maybe he should call for Capitan Morales? If he remained behind, the killer might slip away from him. He was not about to let Tomas' killer go free. He tensed, his senses were on high alert as he followed.

No need to hide, the figure obviously knew he was following him, though Zorro still kept a safe distance and let the figure lead him out of the city by the harbor. The mysterious figure disappeared into a vacant warehouse.

Zorro scanned the area, looking for any other signs of life. Maybe this was an ambush? No, this killer worked alone and was eager to match wits with the outlaw in his sick twisted game. In truth, Zorro was itching to see how this game played out. He waited a few moments before entering the building from another entrance. He went down a small hall and stopped suddenly when he heard a faint noise from above. Zorro looked up, the killer must be on the second level. Zorro quickly found stairs and ascended, every step filled with caution. He stopped at the top. It was a large open room, void of any kind of furnishings. Windows aligned the walls on either side allowing the moon to cast the only light. He spotted the figure standing on the opposite end.

"It's you, isn't it," Zorro entered the playing field.

The figure stood motionless.

"What do you want from me?"

Silence.

Zorro stepped toward him, his sword in hand, "You wanted me to come out and play your sick game. All right. Let's play," he lowered his stance, commencing the game.

The figure laughed quietly. As quick as a flash, the figure charged for Zorro.

Every muscle was prepared to defend his body. Zorro started for his opponent. He heard a high pitched _whiz_ and in the nick of time he leaned to the right as a small metal dart flew past his head. He then dodged another.

The figure used his momentum to jump high into the air, spin and smash his foot into Zorro's chest.

Zorro staggered but quickly regained his balance and lunged forward, his sword aimed for the man's abdomen. But his assailant scooted back, missing the tip of the sword, spun and struck Zorro's fencing arm away from his body, leaving the outlaw's chest unguarded. The figure lept straight up, delivering a savage flying kick to the man in black's face. Zorro hit the wooden floor and his sword flew out of his hand.

In an instant, Zorro rolled out of the way of another foot descending down toward his face. The figure's foot smashed into the floor boards as Zorro rose to his feet. Taking that instant to attack the figure, Zorro swung and hit the man in the jaw. The figure swung back and Zorro blocked the swing with his arm but was propelled back with another kick in the chest.

Zorro leaned out of the way of another kick, lunged for the figure who dodged his advance and was thrown forward from a kick in his back. Zorro took a few steps forward, away from his opponent, as he sucked in a deep breath. Every move was disrupted. Any kind of rhythm he tried to achieve; the tempo, the flow, any kind of pattern was constantly changed and messed with him. This figure's skill in hand to hand combat was lethal and something he had never dealt with before.

After the moment's pause, they came at each other with heated fury and the figure slid on the ground, dodging a swing from Zorro. Up in an instant, the man aimed a punch which missed it's target.

Zorro dodged the swing and punched the man in the chest with his left arm, blocked another swing with the same arm and emitted a growl as he threw a strong punch to the man's face with his right.

The figure used the momentum of the punch to spin around and then pound both his fists down onto Zorro's shoulders. The killer grabbed Zorro by the neck and threw the Fox forward past his left side. Zorro rolled to the ground but was immediately back up. The figure jumped into the air and as Zorro went to catch the man's foot he was kicked to the ground with the other.

On the ground, Zorro paused briefly, heaving. He could taste a warm thick substance in his mouth and he spit it out. He looked up and watched as the figure took a few steps back and produced a long chain from inside his shirt. On the end of the chain was a flat blade-hook. Zorro was slightly alarmed. He pulled a dagger from his boot and another from his side and stood as the figure started swinging the hook on the chain.

Zorro charged for the figure but halted quickly and lifted his arms up to defend his face as the figure threw the hook. The blade sliced both of Zorro's forearms and he growled in pain. He kept a safe distance as both men circled each other. The figure swung the blade toward the ground and Zorro jumped then quickly ducked as the hook came around again near his head. The length of the figure's weapon kept Zorro at bay. Only an incredible feat of contortion saved Zorro from being impaled.

His opponent flung the chain back and in that small window of vulnerability, Zorro used it to his advantage. He rushed the man with the chain but got within a few feet before the man threw the chain. Zorro stopped and jumped back as it sliced his torso. He growled as the pain seared, but the pain fired his anger and he threw his dagger at the man's face. His aim was accurate but within inches from the man's face, the hook-blade deflected the weapon.

The figure swung the hook at the Fox and he had an idea. He outmaneuvered the hook's momentum and caught the chain that flew passed his head. He gripped it tightly in his hand and wrapped the links around his wrist. They froze for only an instant before Zorro was propelled forward as the figure yanked the chain and coiled it around his arm. Zorro tried to plant his feet but the man stomped on the chain, bringing him even closer before head-butting Zorro.

Zorro staggered, his mind spinning and fell to the ground from dodging the blade. He forced his mind to focus just as the man whirled the chain in the air, ready to bring it down into Zorro. The Fox rolled out of the way as the hook hitched into the ground and the Fox kicked the man out from under his feet.

Zorro stood as the figure threw his feet forward and used the energy to pull his body to stand. This kind of fighting was nothing Zorro had fought before and he slightly feared he would not be able to defend himself for much longer. His limbs were tingly and his chest was fatigued. He was not going to give up. He growled as he lunged for his opponent.

The hook was promptly removed from the ground and the figure spun and kicked Zorro, causing him to stumble back a few feet. He lassoed the hook and flung it again and Zorro rolled out of the way, but as he stood, the hook caught him in the back. He cried out from the pain as his body involuntarily arched. He quickly glanced around for his sword but was caught in the back of his leg with the hook-blade. He wavered but managed to dodge again as the hook flung past him, skimming his chest and lodging into a support beam. The man wrapped both arms around the chain and dislodged it from the poll.

Zorro took the one second he had and ran and jumped into the air and kicked the man in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Zorro landed on his wounded leg and he collapsed to his knee. He fell forward but caught himself with his hands and panted in agony. He grunted as pain seared throughout his body. He could feel his limbs shaking and his defenses were slowing down. He half growled half moaned as he spit more blood.

The man rose to his feet and finally spoke in a low voice, "You do your name justice. You fight well."

Zorro pushed off his hands onto to his knee. He could feel his body going into shock. His fingers and arms were shaky. He was sweating, yet felt cold. "Who are you?" his voice was hoarse.

The figure grinned as he stepped closer, "A better question to ask: who is that man behind that elusive mask?"

Zorro hobbled to stand.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time," the man expertly threw the hook around Zorro's neck which only coiled twice around his windpipe, not impaling the Fox.

Zorro reached up as the chain choked his air. He felt his body being pulled forward then lurched back as the man kicked him in the stomach. Zorro smacked against the wall. The man reached for the mask but Zorro, in one last attempt, pulled out his last dagger and sliced the man across the chest, spiraled out of the chain then jumped out of the residing window.

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

Alejandro and Bernardo had lingered at the festival, expecting to see Diego, but when he did not show, they went behind the tavern and found Diego's clothes tucked away under some hay. They exchanged inquisitive looks. "Do you think he is still with the Capitan?"

Bernardo shrugged as he gathered his master's clothing.

"Maybe he went back home," Alejandro suggested, "I would feel better if we went to find out," he followed Bernardo out and travelled home. Upon arrival, they went up to Diego's room. It was empty. Alejandro pushed the button under the mantel and the secret door opened. The little room was also vacant. The two men exchanged glances and Bernardo shrugged.

"I don't know where he is, either. I guess we just have to wait. Why don't you make some tea and we'll start a game of chess while we wait."

Bernardo nodded then led the way out of the room.

Alejandro huffed and leaned toward the board as Bernardo made an expert move which left his king vulnerable. The elder was about to make his move when they heard a thud above them. They stopped and waited to hear if there would be another.

They both exited the _sala_ and curiously ascended the stairs, "Diego?" Alejandro quietly called as they approached his son's door. Both men exchanged questionable glances then entered the room. They were stopped at the threshold upon seeing Diego lying on the floor between his room and the secret chamber.

They were instantly at his side, "Madre de Dios," Alejandro exclaimed when he raised his hand from Diego's chest and it was covered in blood.

 _ **I know it was dark…(for me at least) but sometimes my darker side comes out and I have to do something about it! Please pardon it, and be kind in reviewing.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Healing

_**HAHA! I'm back! Not so long this time. And now for the letter that was intended for Zorro!**_

 **Chapter 10: Healing**

"Diego?!" Alejandro tried to wake his son. He grew flustered when his son would not answer, "I - Bernardo, what – we have to – Doctor Avilla –" he stopped and gasped.

Bernardo had already begun unbuttoning the caballero's shirt and paused upon seeing numerous lacerations and one that was deep and bleeding.

"I don't care about risking his identity – we need to get the doctor here," Alejandro started to stand when Bernardo grabbed his arm.

Bernardo shook his head, tapped his wrist and shook his head emphatically.

"There's no time?" Alejandro interpreted. "He is bleeding out!"

Bernardo nodded then motioned for the elder don to put pressure on the side wound that was deep.

"What are we going to do?! Can you help him?"

Bernardo nodded then shook his head and shrugged.

"What do you have in mind?"

Bernardo looked up and thought. He mimed for Alejandro to keep pressure on the wound. He then went and grabbed a pillow, placed it under Diego's head then motioned he would be right back. He hastily left.

Alejandro turned back to his son. His hands were shaking. With one hand, he lifted Diego's shirt and about gagged upon seeing the lacerations on his son's torso. He swallowed and prayed frantically that his son would not die. "You're going to be okay, Diego. You're going to make it through," he repeated, trying to believe it.

He jumped when Bernardo returned with a tray. On the tray was a bowl of water, towels, bandages, a sewing kit, a small vial and cayenne pepper. He placed them on the floor.

"Pepper? What are you going to do with that?"

Bernardo had Alejandro help him remove Diego's shirt first and they found more lacerations on Diego's back.

"Oh—" Alejandro closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed and laid his son's head back on the pillow. "What is the pepper for?" he asked again.

Bernardo mimed that it would allow the blood to clot quickly. He pulled it out and winced as he looked at the elder don.

"What is it?"

Bernardo hesitantly took Alejandro's hand and placed it over Diego's mouth, then removed his other hand from Diego's side and put it on the patient's arm.

Alejandro's eyes watered, apparently it was going to hurt. He cursed; his son was already in enough pain, he did not need more.

Bernardo uncapped the pepper and tapped some of the spice on the deep laceration. Immediately, the young don's body jerked from the burn and a muffled cry of agony cried out from under Alejandro's hand. Diego struggled to move his arm to defend the wound, but Alejandro held tightly, "I know, my son. I know it hurts. Please, please – we are trying to help," his vision became blurry with tears. Diego's body went limp and Alejandro became alarmed, "What happened?!"

Bernardo felt for a pulse then nodded. He then inspected the wound and nodded. Alejandro dared to look and saw the blood beginning to clot. Bernardo went to work. He took the small vial and poured the oil into the bowl of water.

"Lavender oil," Alejandro recognized the fragrance.

Bernardo dipped a towel in the water, rung it out and handed it to Alejandro, motioning for him to start cleaning Diego with the lavender soaked towel. Alejandro gently wiped the stains on his son's chest as Bernardo opened the sewing kit and threaded a needle.

When Alejandro had finished, he started stroking his son's forehead and hair repeatedly, a calming affect: partly for Diego and partly for himself. He was amazed at how calm Bernardo stayed as he stitched up three of the lacerations on Diego's chest and side.

Bernardo motioned for Alejandro to start bandaging the wound he had finished sewing. They worked together well into the night. When completed, Alejandro and Bernardo carefully lifted Diego up and placed him on the bed.

They wearily stood back, " _Gracias_ , my friend. You saved his life," Alejandro touched the mute on the shoulder.

Bernardo nodded once and offered Alejandro the chair next to the bed as he began to clean up.

"Bernardo, who could have done this? Who bested my son?"

The mute stopped mid-bend and shrugged. He signed a _question mark_ in the air and proceeded to pick up the tray.

"The man with the riddles? Si, he has been wanting to challenge Zorro. But why would Diego be so foolish as to handle him on his own?"

Bernardo wiped his forehead, obviously fatigued.

"You get some rest, my friend. I'll stay and watch over him."

Bernardo was about to protest—

"I insist. He is my son. Go," Alejandro pointed to the door. Once he was alone with his son, he pulled his chair up closer and took his son's hand in his, kissed it and held on tight, "You better wake up, Diego. Or I'll be as mad as hell – you know my temper," he choked, "I love you."

In the kitchen, Bernardo deposited the bloodied towels and bandages in the trash. As he washed the bowl in the sink, his mind was racing. Whoever did this was skilled with some kind of weapon that Diego could not defend himself with. As he was cleaning the wounds, he had noticed the identidal cuts on Diego's forearms and Bernardo knew he must have shielded his face from some kind of weapon. All the lacerations were smooth and clean, like a sharp thin blade. It wasn't a sword fight, it was an execution. He huffed in frustration. Why did Diego go alone?

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

Alejandro felt the sun hit his face and he rolled it to the side then stopped in mid roll as the stiffness tightened the back of his neck. He slowly soothed his neck as he blinked the grogginess away. He turned to his son who was still asleep and sighed. Diego had not wakened yet. Alejandro wondered if his son would ever wake up. He glanced at the bedside table and saw a tray with a pitcher of water with lemons, two glasses, assorted fruits and cheese. Alejandro smiled, "Bernardo, you are too much," he poured a glass of water and drank thirstily. He took a bite of the cheese and turned back to his son. Stroking his son's hair reminded him of when Diego was just a boy, no more than seven, and he had had a nightmare. Isabella usually handled those kind of things, but this one instance he was on nightmare duty. He remembered sitting with Diego and talking with him about what he had dreamt and that the darkness was nothing to be afraid of. "Darkness, is just the absence of light, Diego," Alejandro chuckled at remembering the wide-eyed realization on young Diego's face; as if what he had said chased away some fear inside of his son.

Now, lying in his bed, Diego looked like that little boy who had just had a bad dream. He wished he could do something for his son as he did that night long ago. Alejandro sighed as he stood and stretched away the rigidness in his legs. He took another sip of water as he turned back to his sleeping son. Diego was going to be laid up for a while. They needed to come up with a cover story. Maybe his horse was spooked and threw him? That could work. If Diego, stayed away from people until some of the visible bruises went away, being thrown from a horse could be a feasible solution. He will be sore and stiff and achy; all the after affects from being tossed to the ground. He sent up a silent prayer hoping that this cover story would protect his son's secret identity.

He took his seat again and laced his son's fingers in his, "Don't give up, my son," just then he felt a gentle squeeze, "Diego?" he brought his son's hand up to his lips and kissed it, "Diego, you are safe now. You are in your bedroom. You are safe. Just rest."

The grip on Alejandro's hand lessened and once again Diego was taken away into unconsciousness.

zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz

Alejandro closed the door to his son's bedroom as Bernardo was approaching with a platter of food. "He is still asleep, Bernardo. Do the servants suspect anything?"

Bernardo shook his head.

"That is good. It's going to take a while for Diego to heal. If people notice, I think it best that we tell them that he fell from his horse and was injured."

Bernardo nodded in agreement, then offered the platter to the elder.

"I ate a little of what you left in the room, gracias."

Bernardo took a free hand and rest it against his head and closed his eyes then pointed to the _haciendado_.

"Si, I think I will get some sleep. Wake me in an hour, Bernardo, or if Diego wakes up," Alejandro patted the mute on the shoulder and passed him to go to his room. He stopped when he heard a carriage approach. He descended the stairs as the Verdugo's entered the patio.

"Alejandro! Good morning, I hope we did not surprise you," Gregorio took his friend's hand, noticing a strain on his friend's face.

Alejandro put on a weary smile, "Not at all. Good to see you, Anna Maria. I hope you enjoyed the Autumn Festival. I promise, it does not always have interuptions like that."

Gregorio shook his head, "Absolutely shocking. I did hear that the young man is doing well, just a bad cough for a few days and some minor injuries.

"That is good to hear. He was fortunate," Alejandro smoothed back his hair.

"Don Alejandro, is Diego here?" Anna Maria asked, looking at the front door, expecting the young de la Vega to exit.

Alejandro cleared his throat, "He is, but he is unable for company today. I would like you both to keep this confidential, Diego does not want it spread around and risk embarrassment."

The Verdugo's grew concerned.

"Diego was riding home last night when he was thrown from his horse and hurt himself."

Anna Maria gasped, "He is all right?"

"Si, he will be fine. Just fine," he grinned reassuringly, "He is mostly embarrassed and is resting. He'll be back to his old self in no time."

"That is good to hear," Gregorio leaned in, "My buyer is coming tomorrow and I wanted to ask you a little advice. I can see this is not the right time. Could we meet later at your convenience?"

Alejandro was grateful, he needed some rest, "Yes, of course. I would be most happy to. I will come to the tavern around six o'clock."

"Give Don Diego my best," Anna Maria squeezed the elder don's hand as they exited.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day. Anna Maria went to the de la Vega hacienda. She was sure Diego would like some company and she wanted to know how he was doing. Besides, there was something that he had wanted to tell her at the festival that seemed important, but they had been separated before he could tell her then Zorro appeared and rescued the young don. She dismounted and went into the patio. She looked around and there was no one in sight. She looked up at Diego's door. She ascended the stairs and stopped at his door. "Diego? It is Anna Maria," she announced quietly.

There was no reply.

She hesitated before turning the door knob then poked her head into the room. "Diego?" she whispered and stopped when she saw him lying in his bed. She was instantly concerned and before she knew what she was doing; she had closed the door and covered her mouth in astonishment. After a moment, she was at the bedside. She sat down next to him.

He was covered by a sheet and blankets, but he looked awful. There was bruising on his jaw and underneath his left eye. She scanned his chest and saw a few bandages intermixed with bruising. Anna Maria frowned; this did not look like someone who was thrown from their horse. In the midst of the bandages and bruises, she noticed his tone physique and found it odd that a poet and man of his reputation was so masculine.

There was something about the room that seemed spooky. Maybe it was because she was alone in a man's bedroom. Although that was a little unsettling, Anna Maria was sure that was not the case. No, something was off about this whole scenario. She felt a dark presence, and when she looked down at Diego, she could see he felt it too. His face was slightly scrunched and the creases around his eyes had appeared again. His mouth was faintly rigid. Maybe he was in pain. He sure looked like a man who would be in pain.

"How did you get those bruises?" She whispered as she leaned forward and replaced a lock of his hair that had fallen then gently caressed his cheek. She wondered what he was dreaming of and hoped that peace would come soon.

Anna Maria stood and went to grab the book on the desk to pass the time then flipped it open. She read a couple of pages into the book when he inhaled louder than normal. This startled her and the book slipped through her fingers. Anna Maria quickly picked up the book and saw a folded piece of paper slip out. She retrieved the paper but stopped. She looked at it for a moment. It seemed vaguely familiar. She looked at the door, affirming that she was still alone, then unfolded the note. Her heart pounded loudly when her eyes glazed over her words! Her words to Zorro. She gripped it in her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

The door opened and Bernardo stopped upon seeing the senorita in the room.

"Excuse me," Anna Maria rushed out of the room.

Bernardo looked confused but quickly stepped aside as she rushed passed him. He slowly shut the door after her. He went over to Diego who was stirring. Diego wearily blinked his eyes open. When he opened his eyes, Diego saw his faithful friend smiling down at him.

"That bad, eh?" Diego's voice was hoarse.

Bernardo made a face and shrugged lightly, as if to say: _eh, could be worse._

Diego glanced down and stiffly lifted the sheet and saw the bandages, "You've been busy."

Bernardo nodded and shook his hands.

"You were worried? Is my father all right?"

Bernardo patted the inside of his jacket near his heart.

"He was worried," Diego tried to sit up but groaned from the pain. Bernardo put a few pillows behind him, " _Gracias_. Is my father asleep?"

Bernardo nodded.

"Let him rest. How long have I been out?"

Bernardo held up one finger then made a circle movement as he held up another.

"Going on my second day," Diego slowly nodded. "Is Tornado all right?"

Bernardo shook his head and make a face.

"Seems everyone is concerned for me. Glad to see I'm loved."

Bernardo motioned to the door and shaped an hour-glass.

"There was a woman here? Anna Maria was here?"

Bernardo nodded.

Diego grew slightly concerned, "What was she doing here? What did you guys tell her?"

Bernardo acted like he was riding a horse and fell off.

"Horse riding accident. I guess that's plausible," he looked at the door, "She say anything?"

Bernardo shook his head.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I had better start acting like I was thrown from a horse," Diego slowly pulled his feet over the side.

Bernardo halted him and motioned for him to lie back down.

"Bernardo, what are you doing? I have to get up."

The door opened and Alejandro entered, "Diego, my Son," he smiled, "it relives me to see you awake," tears formed in his eyes as he approached his son, "What are you doing?"

"Obviously, I'm trying to stand," he felt a twinge in his calf and grunted.

"I forbid it," Alejandro stated and Bernardo pointed and nodded to the elder.

"Father, I can't. I can't let him get away," Diego attempted a second time to stand and he was successful.

"You cannot do anything in this condition. You barely survived. Diego," Alejandro gently rested his hand on his son's shoulder to stop him from walking to his closet.

"Father, he is extremely dangerous. It was like fighting the devil. He has to be stopped."

"If you face him like this, he will surely finish you off."

Diego finally relented, "All right, Father," he turned to the mute, "Bernardo, could you go down to the secret chamber and retrieve any books you can find on martial arts?"

Bernardo nodded as he started fluffing the pillows and making the bed.

"Why are you wanting martial arts books?"

"Because the man who I fought used their kind of techniques. I only saw that kind of fighting once in Madrid; a cultural demonstration."

"You think he is Oriental?"

Diego shook his head, "No. There was no distinguishing accent. I just think he learned their techniques, which are unknown to me. And that is why I am in the state I am," he sighed, "I couldn't even touch him. Every time I got remotely close, he swung at me with this hook on a chain. And, you can see how that went," Diego stiffly gestured to his torso.

"Did he say what he wants from you?"

Diego hesitated, "He wants to know my identity; that was important to him. He then planned to – kill me. He has been planning this for some time."

"A previous adversary that you stopped?"

"No, I would have recognized them. And none with this kind of training."

"Perhaps he is someone from your days in Madrid? A rival student?"

"Although I suspect he is around my age, no, not a rival student. That would indicate that he knows Diego is Zorro and my identity still eludes him. He tried to take off my mask before he—" he stopped to spare his father of any terror visions, "No, he doesn't know who Zorro is. It is someone who has studied martial arts," they all thought for a moment, "I still think that there is some connection between those two convicts. This guy is too organized, too methodical to have picked two random prisoners. Bernardo after you find the books, could you ride to Santa Barbara again and this time maybe try and learn more about the prisoners? All their crimes, who they associated with before they were sent to prison, who they talked to in prison and what about?"

Bernardo nodded.

"Maybe these two prisoners are where he made his mistake," Diego limped slowly to the desk and leaned against it to stop a dizzy spell. He took in a soft breath before continuing, "And I think Zorro will have a conversation with Capitan Morales."

"Diego, you can barely stand, if you go as Zorro, he will suspect something is wrong physically with you. Wait a few days."

"As far as I know, this man thinks he has killed Zorro. I have to catch him while his guard is down."

Alejandro reasoned with him, "As you said, he is very organized and seems to know about Zorro and how he works. Do you not think that he would stick around for a few days to make sure he finished the job?"

Diego relented a nod.

"At least give me one day of rest, my son. For me."

"All right, Father," Diego looked down at the book on the table. It was lying open on the corner of the desk. "Oh no," he flipped through the pages not finding the additional parchment.

Alejandro and Bernardo looked concerned.

"The letter. Where's the letter?" he looked at Bernardo who shrugged and shook his head.

"What is it, my son?"

"I kept it in this book. Anna Maria was here in my room a little bit ago. The letter's gone. Bernardo, did she have the book?"

Bernardo indicated he did not know.

Diego felt weak and his father gave him support, "She must have seen the letter," he tried to remain calm, "She knows I'm Zorro."

 _ **Author's Notes: Cayenne Pepper is scientifically proven to help small and large wounds clot and heal. It is preferred to be taken internally because it can burn. I did not make that up! Lavender is also great for healing anything in the body; from open cuts, to stomach problems, to helping you sleep. YAY you learned something new! hehe**_


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings

_**Here's a little chapter to tide you over the holidays! Have a happy thanksgiving and the next chapter will return soon afterwards!**_

 **Chapter 11: Feelings**

Diego had been bed ridden and he spent this time reading all about the martial arts and studying their techniques. His thoughts would constantly return to Anna Maria and how he was going to explain to her his secret identity. He would crimp his lips then reread the paragraph he had glossed over.

Alejandro had informed him that no more bodies had surfaced and that all had seemed quiet. "It appears that he thinks you are dead," he lowered his head, "Capitan Morales has kept the flag down. He wants to see Zorro."

"I have to go."

"You have to stay and build your strength," Alejandro was very adamant and Diego could see the stubborn will he had inherited and knew he would get nowhere trying to argue.

Another morning had passed and Diego was feeling hungry and needed to stretch his legs and craved some fresh air. Bernardo was still in Santa Barbara and his father was downstairs, so he did not think anyone would be there to force him back to bed. He slowly managed to scoot out of bed and spied a shirt that was lying on the chair. He painfully lowered himself to grab it. He slipped it over his shoulders and was only able to button two buttons before he had to stop from fatigue. He held his side with his left hand and walked to the door. He poked his head out to see if the coast was clear before exiting his room. Thankfully, he was in the comfort of his home and did not need to explain his incomplete appearance to anyone.

He shut his door and took in the breeze that met him. The clean air already began to revitalize his limbs. He walked to the stairs and stopped. This was going to be painful, but he did not want to go back to his room. He held onto the ledge and slowly descended the stairs. Every step reminded him of every laceration and every bruise. He stopped midway and took a breath and mustered the strength to continue. He stopped again upon hearing a small buggy and horse approach. He continued on down and waited at the bottom.

The patio door opened and Don Gregorio entered with his daughter following a few steps behind.

"Diego!" Gregorio smiled, "Your horse sure gave you a beating," he took in the young don's rumpled appearance, "I am sorry about your accident and glad you are on the mend."

Diego smiled as he clutched his shirt closed, "Pardon my appearance, I did not know we were expecting company."

"No need to apologize. I am here seeking your father's advice. And Anna Maria has been cooped up for the last few days so I thought the fresh air would do her some good."

Diego dared to glance in her direction and she was looking off at the tree. "My father is in the library. Do you know the way?"

"Si, gracias. Glad you are on the mend," he carefully walked passed Diego and disappeared into the hacienda.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Diego shifted uncomfortably, his heart breaking each second. He cleared his throat, "Would you care to join me? I was going to have some wine," Diego stiffly walked to the table and gingerly pulled out a chair for her. In reality, he needed to sit before he fell. The patio had begun to spin.

"Gracias," was all she said and sat.

He carefully lowered himself down and tried buttoning the rest of the clasps on his shirt, "Again, my apologies for my appearance."

"I understand falling from a horse can be very painful. If that is indeed what happened."

Diego treaded carefully, "Si, Dante spooks easily."

Anna Maria adjusted in her chair. She caught his eyes with an icy glare, "You will forgive me if I do not fully believe your story. But, everyone has their secrets, breaking their word of honor."

This was not the reaction he was expecting from her. He frowned, but continued with caution, "What do you mean? Why would I make up a story?"

"I do not know, Diego."

He breathed in and felt a pain in his side and he winced as he put some pressure on it. He gritted the pain away, "Anna Maria is something troubling you? Have I done something to displease you?"

Her eyes glistened and her fists tightened, "I feel like such a fool. How could I have believed you to be a man of honor? I thought Diego de la Vega would be different."

Diego was beginning to piece together what she was thinking. She did not believe he was Zorro, she believed he never gave it to the Fox and kept it for himself. "I assure you, I have done nothing that would jeopardize—"

"Diego," Anna Maria rose abruptly, "no more lies," she bit back her temper and inclined her chin, "I have never been so embarrassed—and to think that I was letting myself fall—" she stopped.

Diego's eyes widened. _What was she about to say?_ He started to lean forward.

"I do hope you heal quickly. I am not in the mood for company. Please, tell my father that I returned to the pueblo."

"Anna Maria, wait," Diego tried to stand quickly to stop her, but froze from the rush of pain. He grabbed the table when the patio began to spin again. He closed his eyes and hung his head. All the pain he was in, his heart was what hurt the most. He blew it. There _was_ something growing between them and now any chance of it was for naught. As long as he withheld the truth from her, she would hate him forever.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

That evening, Diego could barely eat. Overall, he was feeling better, the soreness and achiness was diminishing. It hurt less to stand and sit. He would admit that food was actually helping but he did not have much of an appetite.

He sat quietly as his father finished dinner then declined a game of chess. Besides, he did not have the concentration for chess. His thoughts were constantly on Anna Maria and how much pain she must be in. Diego moved to the couch and Alejandro retrieved the books on martial arts before leaving for the library to finish some bookkeeping. Diego's mind, for once, focused solely on the information within the pages.

There was a knock on the door and Diego was thankful that his father heard it and answered the door. "Moneta," Alejandro smiled, "it is good to see you."

"Don Alejandro," she smiled, "it is good to see you too. Is Diego available?"

Alejandro gestured to the couch, "Diego. You have a guest," he then left the two alone.

"Moneta," he pushed himself to stand while putting pressure on his side, "this is a pleasant surprise."

"I apologize for coming so late," she approached him.

"Please, sit down," he offered her a spot on the couch then lowered slowly down.

"What happened to you?"

"My horse got spooked and I wasn't prepared for the results," Diego chuckled, the lie slipping out too smoothly.

"Are you all right?"

"Mostly embarrassed," he smiled, "Now, to what do I owe this visit?"

Moneta lowered her head, "You and I have been old friends, Diego. Now, I do not wish to pry, so please stop me if I have overstepped the line of friendship. I am concerned for you, Diego. Anna Maria, well, she is upset. I do not why, nor did I ask. In the short time that Anna Maria and I have become friends, she has confided in me. Whatever has happened between you two, I hope that it can be resolved. Diego, I do not know if I should say this, but Anna Maria has feelings for you."

Diego's heart melted.

"And I am only here because, I know you feel the same about her. You deserve happiness, Diego," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Gracias," his whispered.

"Please, do not hesitate if you need someone to confide in. I am your friend."

* * *

 _ **Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I cherish them :)**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

_**...Okay...I'm a little apprehensive to share but excited as well...I'm hoping my mystery will do this story and these characters justice! Please be kind to me when you review hehe this is my first time doing anything like this :) you all have been so great and I appreciate it! On to more of the mysterious riddles...**_

 **Chapter 12: Fear**

Zorro's blade flew out of his hand from having been kicked in the chest, propelled backward and onto the floor. He instantly rolled out of the way when his opponent's foot came crashing toward his face. Zorro stood abruptly and both men circled one another looking for an opening; each man anxiously waiting for the other to make a mistake.

"Come on, Senor Zorro. Don't make a mistake this time!"

Zorro turned at hearing a voice off to the side. He was not aware there was anyone in the warehouse. He glanced behind him and saw Tomas Castil standing off to the side dressed in black. "Tomas?! You're dead."

"Because of you. It's all your fault!" Tomas looked angry.

Zorro was suddenly struck down and he collapsed to the ground. Before he even had a chance to defend himself, his opponent swung the blade and stabbed him in the chest. Zorro gasped at the cold sensation that shot through his entire body. He felt blood in his mouth and drip down his chin as he fell backward onto the ground.

"You failed! It's all your fault!" Tomas screamed.

Zorro felt his lungs screaming for oxygen. He rolled his head to the side as he reached out for Tomas. The edges of his vision darkened. Then he was enveloped in darkness.

"Tomas!" Diego opened his eyes with a jolt and grimaced as his chest avenged the sudden movement with a sharp pain. His looked around and saw he was in his room and not in the warehouse. He wished Bernardo was here, just another presence during this time helped his mind to realize it was only a nightmare.

He jumped when the secret chamber door opened, but the tension eased when his father entered the room.

"I heard you cry out, is everything all right?" Alejandro saw his son sweating and shaking.

"Just a nightmare," Diego gingerly swung his feet over the side.

Alejandro joined his son on the side of the bed, "You said Tomas."

Diego nodded slowly, "He was saying this is all my fault; at least in my dream," he slowly stood and went to the closet for his robe.

"You don't believe that; that this is your fault."

Diego shrugged, "I created Zorro. I chose to wear the mask. I made enemies."

Alejandro spoke softly, "You've saved lives. I know that might not out weight the loss, but those lives you've said, I am sure, are eternally grateful. Why not dwell on that, my son. You have saved Gregorio, Anna Maria, Sergeant Garcia, myself and countless others in the city. If only they knew who to thank, I am sure they would."

Diego slowly tied the belt around the robe.

Alejandro smiled and approached his son, "I am just so glad that I have the opportunity to thank Zorro in person for his bravery," his eyes watered as he put a hand to his son's cheek, "and I am proud to know him and love him in no way anyone else ever could: a father's love for his son is immeasurable."

For the first time in a while, Diego smiled.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Capitan Morales tapped the edge of his desk with his fingers. After a moment of the antsy repetition, he looked at his watch: 8:15am. He had kept the flag down for four days and he was beginning to run out of excuses for his lancers. He had not heard from Zorro and was beginning to believe he would never hear from him again.

What frustrated him was that he was sure there had been a note on Don Miguel's person and Zorro took it. Miguel confirmed there had been a note in his pocket, but upon searching for it, it was nowhere to be found.

But what made his blood boil, was a small thought in his mind of Zorro pursuing the contents of the note on his own. If he ever found out that the outlaw did decide to venture out alone, he would have hell to pay with Morales. They had agreed to work together and Morales was beginning to wonder if the serial killer had finished his job.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Late that morning, Diego was in the library reading more of the books on martial arts. He had spent the better part of the morning stretching and regaining mobility. It hurt like the dickens, but he had to be able to come to some kind of working function. Diego took a sip of wine when his father entered the library, "Ah, Father, you are back."

Alejandro tossed his hat on the bricks in front of the fireplace and leisurely approached his son, sitting on the table, "How are you feeling, my son?"

"A little sore, a lot sore, but I'm working it out."

"Are you sure you do not want to wait a couple more days before you rehabilitate yourself?"

Diego shook his head, "No. Now, tell me what have you heard any more news?"

"There haven't been any missing people. The people are beginning to breathe easier. Don Gregorio and Anna Maria are planning on leaving tomorrow morning," Alejandro watched his son's shoulders drop and saw anguish in his son's face. "What is it, Diego?"

Diego turned and took a sip of Maderia, "Father, a few years ago, Anna Maria gave me – Diego – a letter to give to Zorro."

Alejandro half-grinned, "I figured from what you said in your room the other day."

Diego gave a sad smile, "At the time, I had never been happier to be Zorro. I found it recently in my desk and have kept it in a book on my desk. A few days ago, Anna Maria found the letter in my possession."

Alejandro frowned and nodded.

"At first, I thought she found out I was Zorro. But, she believes that I never gave it to Zorro and that Diego broke his promise to not open it and read it."

Alejandro furrowed his brow, "That is a problem."

"The problem is, do I tell her the truth or let her believe I broke my word?"

"You yourself said that she has changed. Do you think she could accept that you are Zorro?"

"I don't know. I know that lately, we had been feeling things for each other. Moneta confirmed Anna Maria's feelings toward me. Besides, if I was to ever marry, I could not keep that part of my life a secret from my wife, Father," Diego hung his head, "Father, I am in love with her. And now if I do not tell her, I think I will lose her forever."

"It gives me great joy to hear you have found someone to love. But it pains me that you are in such distress. I wish I had some consoling words for you, Diego. Zorro is your secret. Ultimately, it is your decision on who to tell it to."

Diego clutched his chest, "I feel like my insides are ripping me apart. Sometimes I find it hard to catch my breath," his inhale was a short and rapid, "I am so torn and confused, I don't know what to do. Not just with Anna Maria. Father, there is this fear inside of me that I cannot control. It started only in my sleep, but it builds and builds. I see flashes of Tomas and I panic, I see moving shadows and I think it's the killer. I do not know if I have the strength to stop it."

"What makes you afraid, my son?"

"Failure. I have failed so many people. Tomas Castil, Anna Maria, Capitan Morales—"

"You have not failed them, Diego. You are not invincible. You are human," Alejandro grinned sadly, "For a time, I almost believed you were unstoppable. Oh, you had the occasional scrapes and bruises, but nothing ever seemed to get to you. When I saw you lying on that floor – the realization at how fragile life is – I was terrified. A fear that gripped my heart and held fast."

"How did you get over it?"

Alejandro shook his head, "I haven't. I fear for you more than I ever did. I realized how fragile life is."

Diego slumped, "Not very encouraging."

Alejandro half-chuckled, "I know. The only kind of encouragement this old man can offer is that I've used my fear to make me stronger. Maybe that is something you need to do. You fear you have failed. Show it that you haven't failed by catching this maniac and you will."

Diego leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I think a change of scenery will do you good. Sergeant Garcia was asking for you. Why not play host at the tavern?"

"You are letting me outside?" Diego's eyes widened.

Alejandro shrugged, "With some parental guidance," he chuckled.

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Alejandro drove Diego in the carriage into town, it was less bumpy and easier for Diego. He halted the carriage in front of the Inn, "I'll pull around back, you go inside," Alejandro patted his son on the shoulder and drove off.

"Don Diego!" the don had no sooner opened the door to the tavern when the portly sergeant was at his side.

"Sergeant, I will say, I am honestly glad to see you," Diego smiled, "would you join me for some wine?"

" _Gracias,_ Don Diego!"

Before entering, Diego glanced back at the _cuartel_ gates and saw the Spanish flag flying high. The capitan must have given up on Zorro or there was no more need for him. Diego closed the door to the tavern and followed his fat friend to a table against the wall.

"You have been gone for quite some time, I was wondering what had happened to you?" Garcia giggled as the caballero motioned the waitress for a bottle of wine.

"Helping my father on the ranch these days can be quite an undertaking. Tell me, how goes it here? Any more daring stories to tell?"

Garcia shook his head, "No, praise the saints, I believe we are finally rid of those dark times," he leaned in closer, "and I think we won't be seeing that rascal, El Zorro anymore."

Diego feigned surprise, "Why do you say that?"

"That is what the Commandante said. Apparently, the outlaw has not met with the capitan since the Autumn Festival."

"I did not even know that the capitan and the outlaw were working together."

Garcia's expression panicked. He looked around frantically to make sure no one heard, "Don't say anything. The capitan swore me to secrecy and I forgot!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

Diego waved, "You do not need to worry, Sergeant. You're secret is safe with me."

Garcia sighed, "You know, there was something that I wished we had figured out."

"What is that?"

Garcia looked around then leaned in and whispered, "Those first two men dressed as Zorro. At first, I didn't recognize them, but lately it has been itching in the back of my mind that I know them from someplace."

Diego leapt for joy, "Tell me, Sergeant, who do you think they are?"

Garcia shook his head, "That is the trouble, Diego. I don't know."

Diego was jumping on the inside. He wished the Sergeant wasn't always so full of wine, his mind would not be so muddled. He just had to hope that either the Sergeant or Bernardo would come up with an answer. And he was betting on Bernardo.

"Don Diego," the don turned as Gregorio Verdugo approached them, "I see you are out and about."

Diego grinned and tread carefully, "Si, _gracias_."

"Good to hear. Tell your father that I finalized my deal with the buyer and we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon instead of in the morning."

"Why not tell him yourself. He should be in shortly," Diego flashed another grin.

"I want to thank you again for you and your father's hospitality."

"It has been most enjoyable."

"It has been good to see you too, Sergeant," Gregorio patted the soldier on the back.

Garcia nodded, "It was a pleasure."

"Senor Verdugo, may I ask where is Anna Maria?" Diego asked tactfully.

He sighed, "She is not feeling well, I think she is home sick. Good thing we are leaving tomorrow. _Adios_ ," the elder don exited the tavern.

Garcia giggled, "the senorita is leaving too?"

Diego sadly smiled, took a sip then nodded. Before he could say anything he caught Anna Maria descending the stairs. She spoke to the bartender for a moment then turned and caught eyes with Diego. He leaned forward, but she only looked away and left the tavern.

"She did not come over and say hello, Diego."

"Her father said she hasn't been feeling well," Diego replied.

zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

It was a warm afternoon. Padre Felipe gently fanned away the heat as he entered the chapel. He stopped upon seeing the young de la Vega sitting in a pew toward the front.

"Diego, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here," he sat next to the young don, "that matter that brought you here last time – how did it go?"

Diego sat still, he had just found a comfortable position, "It didn't go so well, Father."

"I am sorry to hear that, my Child. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I made more of a mess of things and I find myself drowning in—" Diego did not finish his sentence.

"What of the Senorita Verdugo? You told her of your feelings."

Diego shook his head, "No, Father. I didn't have the chance and I think I never will. As I'm sure you witnessed there was an incident and Zorro appeared."

Padre Felipe nodded slowly, "And you still believe the senorita is still in love with El Zorro?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me, Padre Felipe," Padre Ernesto approached them, "I apologize for interrupting. It seems I cannot find the offering plates for mass."

"Did you look in my office on the top shelf?"

The other priest tsked, "I did not. Of course. Thank you," he turned to the caballero, "Did you have a chance to sample the hot chocolate, Don Diego?"

"I did, Padre, and it was just as you said. I went back for seconds," Diego smiled.

"Good, good. Well it was nice to see you," he bowed and the young don nodded in return as Padre Ernesto left.

"Diego, if you can take a humble priest's opinion, I still think you should let her know your feelings. Maybe your speculations are false," the young caballero only nodded. "Diego, what are you afraid of?"

"You can see it, Father?"

"Yes."

Diego was quiet for some time, "I am terrified," his voice was barely a whisper. "Terrified of failure. I feel I have failed so many and the fear is overwhelming. I've tried to keep it at bay. I've tried to control it, but it is consuming me."

Padre Felipe nodded slowly, "I understand the struggle you are battling. You're trying to manage your fear. To take it and control it."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"You do not manage fear, Diego, you find ways to overcome it. Maybe you've allowed yourself to be afraid of this – turmoil and you've been trying to manage it. Maybe that is what has been holding you back. You need to let the fear inside of you and find the strength to overcome it."

"My father suggested a similar notion. How do I overcome it?"

The padre shook his head, "That is for you to figure out."

zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Diego sat in the secret chamber with the notes and riddles in front of him.

"Diego," Alejandro entered the room via the stairs, "You left and I got worried."

"I am sorry, Father. I went and visited with Padre Felipe. He said some very interesting things."

"About what?"

Diego shook his head, "I will tell you later. Has Bernardo returned?"

Alejandro shook his head, "No, are you worried?"

"No, he can take care of himself. I just wish I knew what he was finding out," Diego looked down at the papers.

"Anything new come from this?" Alejandro leaned against the table.

"He's very organized and calculated. Two riddles for each victim. I originally thought each was a hint to the location, but that was incorrect," he held up the papers, "one was the location and the other was how they were going to perish if I did not get to them in time."

"Are you certain?"

Diego nodded, "Paint, the church, time, the bell tower. Judge, the courtroom, Revolution, a weapon. A city, our pueblo, and then the fire."

"I believe you are right, Diego," Alejandro started to pace, "You said there were two notes trying to lure you out. The number two then a note raising the stakes. It then mirrors the rest: two riddles to the Mission, one note in Ramon's pocket. Two riddles to the courtroom, one note in Tomas' pocket, two riddles for the bonfire, one note in Miguel's pocket. Again mirroring with the victims; two riddles and a note, three victims. All very calculated."

Diego frowned in thought, "What if the notes are also riddles?"

"I won't rule anything out," Alejandro threw up his hands, "this is all mind blowing."

Diego read aloud the first note: " _Bravo, the Fox, his brother saved, must now continue our game depraved. Perhaps another may not die, if, as a feather in the wind, he flies,_ " he frowned, "what puzzles me is he said to fly like a feather. Why not say bird? Birds fly."

Alejandro picked up the second note and read it aloud: " _How unfortunate; justice unserved, Something the sly Fox highly reserved. Conviction to protect the innocent fails,_ _As ultimate poetic justice prevails,_ " he thought for a moment, "He mentions justice and that it was not played out or rather failed. Could that mean anything? What about Miguel's note?"

"It talked about retribution and how it was going to fall on Zorro," Diego went deep into his mind, "Wait a minute, justice, feather, retribution. Then -"

"What? Diego?" he saw the widened expression of his son.

"Father, who did we know who was a _judge_ in Los Angeles, who's ulterior motive involved a certain eagle's _feather_ and a desire for a _revolution_?"

Alejandro's eyes widened, "Magistrado Carlos Galindo."

"He tried to steal the gun powder—"

"The fire," Alejandro nodded.

"I remember him screaming to me that he was justice in Los Angeles," Diego nodded.

"Any many of his schemes involved taking control of the pueblo, the city, by starting a revolution, guns," Alejandro nodded.

They turned when they saw the secret door open and Bernardo poke his head inside.

"Bernardo! You are back!" Diego grinned and patted his friend on the shoulders.

Bernardo smiled and nodded. He pointed to his master with a concerned expression.

"I am doing just fine, Bernardo," Diego nodded in confirmation.

"Did you find anything in Santa Barbara on those two criminals?" Alejandro asked.

Bernardo nodded and put his hand to his ear as if he were listening to people talking. He then held up two fingers, mimed he was dead then signed a 'Z'.

"The two convicts, yes, yes."

Bernardo held up two fingers indicating the two men. Then he held up another hand with one finger next to his face and directed his eyes at the two fingers.

"Another person?"

Bernardo nodded then acted out like he was giving out money.

"Oh, the two convicts were working for someone."

Bernardo nodded and motioned behind him.

"In the past?"

Bernardo held up three fingers.

"Three years ago?"

Bernardo nodded then with a terrified look he crossed his thumbs and flapped his hands.

Diego and Alejandro stiffened and exchanged glances, "Bernardo," Diego spoke, "did they work for Magistrado Galindo?"

Bernardo's eyes widened in surprise then nodded. He pointed to Diego and shrugged.

"We found out just as you entered," Diego held up the pieces of paper, "I was right, Bernardo, all the answers to the riddles pointed to a bigger picture: Magistrado Galindo."

Bernardo frowned and crossed his hands over his chest.

Alejandro sighed, "Yes, Galindo is dead. It doesn't make sense."

Diego thought aloud, "There are two things that bugs me, these first two riddles; paint and time. They don't point to Galindo or the Eagle and his plans for California. Then there is the connection between the number three; there were three victims, but only two criminals," he looked up, "This could mean something more to come. Another victim."


	13. Chapter 13: Taken

**Chapter 13 Taken**

"Maybe they don't mean anything," Alejandro shrugged.

Diego shook his head, "He is very organized, Father."

"Three victims. Three sets of riddles," Alejandro shook his head, "But maybe he stopped because he thinks he has killed you."

Diego frowned, "No. I think he knows that Zorro survived. I think he is giving Zorro time to lick his wounds. This isn't over," Diego punched the desk.

Bernardo held up the first two riddles.

Alejandro nodded, "What does paint and time have to do with the Magistrado?"

"I don't know but I think Zorro should enlist Morales' help for that," Diego grunted as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"But you are still healing. Do you think it wise?"

"I have no choice, Father. I have to go."

zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Capitan Morales sat behind his desk, finishing the daily report and working on the next day's duty roster. He took a swig of brandy and rolled his head to loosen the tension in his neck. He cleared his throat and leaned over his desk to continue with the almost finished work. Immediately, he looked to the side when the candles to his right were extinguished.

He grew instantly angry as he stood, "So you finally decided to show up," he turned and saw the shadowy figure standing in the dark corner of his office.

"I've been busy."

"You've been busy? Doing what? I thought we were to do this together. I had that flag down for as long as I dared and you never showed. Where have you been?!" He forced himself to pipe down so no one would hear him from outside.

Zorro shifted, "I apologize for my absence."

Morales crossed his arms over his chest, something was off about the masked avenger. He could not put his finger on it. "I suppose you heard that Don Miguel was not seriously hurt?"

Zorro nodded once.

"Although I did not find the traditional note on Miguel's person. You didn't happen to find one?" His tone was edgy.

Zorro held up the note. He had Bernardo fish through his discarded, bloody clothes. With Diego out of commission and Bernardo gone, they had not taken the time to properly dispose of the outlaw's clothing.

"Dammit, Senor Zorro. We are supposed to do this together," Morales snatched the parchment from the masked man's hand. He read the note, "What does this mean?"

Zorro shifted his weight, "Retribution. He wanted me to pay for something."

The capitan eyed him suspiciously, "Why didn't you report this to me that night?" He was beginning to notice the uncomfortable, small shifts the man in black would take, a hint of a grimace while doing it. The capitan glanced back at the severely rumpled note and noticed a few tiny red specks on the paper. It was beginning to make sense to him, "You didn't meet him, did you?" His tone was low and even.

Zorro kept eye contact.

"Cause if you met with this madman alone, that would have been just plain stupid," he took a swig from his glass, knowing he was not going to get an answer. He looked back at the outlaw with a slight grin, "Don't make my judgement of you to be a mistake," he coined the masked man's phrase.

Zorro grinned, "Touché, Capitan."

"So, was that note all that you came to bring me? You wouldn't happen to know if he is finished, do you?"

Zorro tensed, "I don't think he is done. I believe there is one more victim."

Morales sighed, "Don't suppose it's you."

Zorro shook his head.

"This is not good, Senor Zorro."

"There was a connection in the answers to the riddles. They point to a man named Carlos Galindo."

"The previous magistrate?"

"Si, the two convicts both worked in some form for Galindo. One was a messenger who stole the army pay roll in a plot to kill Sergeant Garcia," Zorro almost boiled at the memory of the man. He could still remember seeing Tornado defending him against the messenger. "The other tried to illegally trade men into slavery. I never knew their names, they were just agents of the Eagle."

"But Galindo is dead."

"Maybe someone who worked for him is trying to avenge his honor. That is where you come in."

"Me?"

"I need you to look into Galindo's background. Where he was from, family, friends other judges who believed in his cause."

"It could take time."

"Then you better get to work."

They both turned suddenly when there was a rap on his office door, "Commandante, it is Sergeant Garcia. I have Don Alejandro de la Vega and Don Gregorio Verdugo with me. They would like to speak with you."

Zorro and Morales exchanged glances, "Hide in my room. You can listen at the door," he waited until the outlaw was completely hidden before he turned, "Enter."

The fat sergeant opened the door and ushered in the elder dons.

"Don Alejandro, it is good to see you," Morales grinned and shook his hand.

"Yes," Alejandro turned toward his friend, "Commandante, this is Gregorio Verdugo and he has an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Morales frowned, "What can I do for you?" he could tell the newcomer was distraught.

"It is my daughter, Commandante. She has not come home from the de la Vega hacienda. She told me she was going to visit Diego but when I rode out there, Alejandro said that she never arrived. I am extremely worried."

Diego instantly became alarmed. He did not know Anna Maria had gone to visit him. He was about to open the door until he realized he was dressed as Zorro. He held back and listened.

"We also tried a few of the places she might have gone to but she was not there," Alejandro furthered.

Capitan Morales softened, "I will send out patrols, Senor Verdugo. We will find your daughter," he led them to the door and was stopped when Corporal Reyes met him at the threshold.

"Excuse me, _Commandante_ ," the Corporal sounded apologetic in his thick accent.

"What is it, Corporal?'

"This letter just arrived for you," the mousy lancer handed a familiarly eerie envelope.

Morales hesitated for a moment before taking it, "Corporal, inform the soldiers to be prepared to ride out of here."

"Si, _Commandante_ ," Corporal Reyes saluted then left.

Capitan Morales closed the door and locked it with the elder dons and Sergeant Garcia in the room, "Gentlemen, I am afraid this might be bad news."

Alejandro recognized the envelope, but refrained from saying anything. He wished his son was around to see this.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" Gregorio asked.

Capitan Morales opened the envelope and slid the note out. He frowned at only seeing one riddle: " _The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it."_

"What is it?" Alejandro dared to ask.

"It's a riddle," Capitan Morales answered.

Sergeant Garcia gasped, "Just like the riddles from a few days ago!"

"Let me see it?" they all turned at the unaccounted voice.

"Zorro!" Garcia exclaimed.

Alejandro quietly sighed in relief.

"Sergeant, refrain from shouting," the commandante ordered quietly as he handed the riddle to the outlaw.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" Gregorio asked in distress.

Capitan Morales turned to the don, "She has been missing for how long, Senor?"

"Since late this afternoon," Gregorio stopped then looked at the man in black, "No. No, he only takes men!"

Alejandro put a comforting arm around his friend.

"He has taken men who resemble Zorro and asks them if they know his identity," Capitan Morales explained. He stopped and turned to the outlaw, "Didn't the senorita and you—"

Gregorio turned to the man in black, "Does he think she knows who you are, Senor?! He won't hurt her?!"

Zorro's heart beat wildly. She very well could have been taken because of the relationship she had with Zorro. But why now? Why not sooner? He shook his head, "I don't know," he heard himself saying, "He won't. I won't let him," he assured.

Capitan Morales interjected, "We should get back to the riddle. It might locate the next victim."

"You mean my daughter."

"But what would the man want with a coffin?" Sergeant Garcia asked.

All eyes turned to the fat sergeant. "What did you say?" Morales spoke.

Garcia felt sheepish. He pointed to the riddle, "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. It's a coffin."

Zorro's eyes widened and Alejandro and Morales both saw it.

"What is it?" Morales said.

Zorro's mask did not conceal his worry, "I know where she is and who is behind this."

* * *

 **We're getting down to the wire! Thanks again for all the support and lovely comments!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cemetery

**All righty! Here is the long awaited climax! Hope you have enjoyed this story!**

 **Chapter 13 Cemetery**

Zorro spurred his black stallion into a wild gallop. He leaned forward allowing for extra speed. The garrison of soldiers were not far behind. He just hoped he made it in time.

Zorro dismounted before Tornado came to a stop as he ran into the cemetery at the Mission of San Gabreal. He burst through the wooden door and rushed inside, looking for a fresh grave. He heard the thunderous hooves outside. He saw a fresh grave and was about to run to it when he realized something. Something was not right. The first riddles: paint and time. Maybe the killer was leading him back to the church? It certainly brought them to the cemetery outside the chapel.

Zorro felt the tightening in his chest pull him in different directions. If he was wrong, every second wasted would be against Anna Maria. But something still didn't feel right. He shrunk into the shadows and watched the lancers race in with shovels and run toward the grave.

Zorro nodded reluctantly and waited as the hole got deeper. One man stopped when his shovel struck wood. "Senorita Verdugo!" they called as they threw their shovels away and quickly brushed the dirt off the coffin.

"There was only one riddle. There weren't two," Zorro whispered and watched when they pulled back the lid to the coffin and found the words: _Here lies Senor Zorro_ carved in the bottom of the coffin.

"She's not here," a soldier stated.

"Is there another grave?" Private Ortega asked.

Capitan Morales huffed half in frustration half in relief. His eyes scanned the perimeter for another grave. He squinted as his eyes paused at every shadow, searching for the outlaw. "Something isn't right," he shook his head.

Sergeant Garcia interjected, "Where is Zorro?"

Capitan Morales shook his head, "I do not know. Soldiers, look for other graves, there may be more," he breathed quietly to himself, "there was only one riddle. Is this the end? The closing of one giant riddle?"

zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

Zorro entered the sanctuary from a side entrance. He stopped at the back of the chaple. Every muscle in his body tensed with anger and his eyes squinted with rage as he walked up the aisle.

Sitting on the ledge between the pews and the altar was Padre Ernesto, not in his priestly robes and a smirk on his face. "Well, you finally came out of your hole. I am surprised you are still alive," he frowned then shrugged, "Well, not too surprised."

"Where is she?" he growled.

The priest shrugged, "Around."

Zorro venomously unsheathed his sword.

zzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Capitan Morales watched mindlessly as his soldiers were digging another grave. He looked up at the bell tower, "Possibly?" he whispered. He knew that paint and time did not fit into the grand puzzle. "I wonder," he left his men.

"Commandante?" Sergeant Garcia looked after him but stayed with his men as they continued to search for fresh graves.

Morales opened the door to the south entrance of the bell tower. He ascended the stairs and when he reached the top, he found Anna Maria bound and gagged in a chair half dangling off the side. "Senorita? Senorita Verdugo, it is Capitan Morales," he took a step forward and tripped over a piece of twine and the bell rang loudly. He caught himself but grew instantly alarmed when the rope holding the chair lit on fire. "No," he rushed to the senorita and grabbed the back of the chair just as the rope snapped.

He heard a faint whimper as he quickly pulled her back. "Senorita, you are safe. I'm going to untie you," he quickly untied the restraints then undid the bandana around her mouth. He came around front to help her up, but stopped. Her eyes were distant, her body stiff and her limbs trembling. He squatted in front of her, "You know, it is okay to cry," he said soothingly. He watched her eyes well up, but she quickly shut her eyes tight. "Come here," he took her hands and pulled her into his arms. In an instant, he felt her body shake violently and a cry escaped her lips. He let her cry.

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

"This is where it all started. Full circle, wouldn't you say?"

"Where is she?"

The man stood, no weapons in his hands, "Did you like the coffin? A little bonus riddle. When I kill you, they can easily bury you in it. I provided a nice inscription."

Zorro tensed.

"Oh, did you think I buried the Senorita alive? I'm not _that_ cruel."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I made it my mission to learn everything I could about you, I planned for years. And the Verdugos were part of that plan. I knew of your little triste with the Senorita and used them to my advantage. With applied cosmetics, I became an elder buyer of Don Gregorio's prized cattle, luring them to Los Angeles, postponing my _arrival_ to make them stay longer so I could carry out my plan. Anna Maria Verdugo. She is my finale. The last failure of Senor Zorro. Watching the look on your face as you see the one person you cared the most for – dead. And there is nothing you can do about it," he stopped when he heard the bell ring, "And I am about to get that look."

Zorro's eyes widened and he felt his muscles ache with fear. He stumbled and he tried to catch his breath as his limbs trembled with the thought.

The false padre smiled with satisfaction, "I have to say, I couldn't have dreamed of a better look on your face. It is most gratifying," he watched as the man in black ran down the aisle like a scared little Fox.

Just then the door to the bell tower opened and Capitan Morales was ushering Anna Maria into the sanctuary.

"Anna Maria," Zorro rushed to her. He could not have felt more relief. He instantly pulled her into his arms.

"She is fine, just in shock," Capitan Morales reassured the outlaw. He glanced up at the front, "Where did he go?"

Zorro turned and saw the man was gone. The fact that the man had disappeared churned the fear in his chest. They had to be ready for anything. "Come on, let's get out of here," he had to get her to safety. They exited chapel and went across the road to the group of horses.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Capitan Morales questioned, "Was that Padre Ernesto?"

Zorro nodded, "Obviously, he isn't a real priest. You better have your men search for Padre Felipe."

The Commandante nodded, "Si. I'll have one take her to Doctor Avilla. She doesn't appear to be hurt," he looked down at the young woman, "You are very brave, Senorita. We will catch him," he headed toward the cemetery to give out new orders to his men.

Zorro looked down at Anna Maria and lifted her chin, "Are you sure you are all right?"

Anna Maria looked into his eyes then nodded slightly, still trembling, "Si. Never thought I'd be so happy to be on the ground."

He took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly, "I would have never have forgiven myself if something happened to you. I need to talk to you, after all this is over."

"That is if you survive, of course," they both turned at the third voice.

Zorro felt trembling in his chest and he exhaled to subside his fear. He unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Anna Maria.

The man was a shadowy figure in the moonlight across the road, just like in the warehouse; when he beat Zorro half to death. "Do you really think I am going to go that easily? You know what happened last time, well I got the better end of the deal," he gestured to Zorro.

"You've had your fun, you've played your game, it's over now."

"The game isn't over until you are dead. Last time was an overture. Now onto the finale!"

Anna Maria charged out from behind the man in black, "Why? Why are you doing this?!"

"His father was Carlos Galindo, a previous magistrate of Los Angeles," Zorro explained, "he blames me for his death. The one person he cared so much for – dead," the man in black surmised.

"You are half right, Galindo was my uncle, but he was like a father to me. We corresponded many times during his stay here in Los Angeles; mostly about the prospect of him making a difference here," a fiery glint lit on his face. It was quick, but showed his uncontrollable state of mind. "But, there was one thing that stood in his way: El Zorro. He wrote me of your treachery. How you constantly ruined every plan he made. He _hated_ you. You messed up everything he worked so hard for—"

"Treason. Your uncle sold out his country."

The nephew paused for a moment, it looked like it was difficult for him to reign in his anger. He grew a twisted smile, "Those two convicts? They also failed my uncle. I made sure they knew exactly what they deserved and what their purpose was before I – used them to carry out my little game."

"Murder."

"My uncle and I loved riddles. Constantly sent them back and forth. It was our way of connecting. I thought it befitting to include you in on our little game. You are intelligent, I will give you that. But with my riddles, I was able to make you feel hopeless, helpless, I wanted to see you fail, feel the guilt and pain of failing your precious people."

Zorro shook his head, "It was your uncle who failed. He failed this city with his corrupt thinking. He failed California."

"NO! IT WAS YOU! YOU FAILED! YOU KILLED HIM! AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The man screamed as he charged for the man in black.

Zorro pushed Anna Maria back forcefully as he went to attack his opponent.

The false priest pulled out his hook-blade and swung it at Zorro. The fox ducked, untied his cape and used it as a tool as he threw it on the man's head. The hook-blade dropped and he stumbled as he fumbled to remove the cape. Zorro whistled and his trusty stallion came barreling up to him. Zorro unhooked his whip from the side of the saddle and let it unravel to the ground.

He saw the hook-blade on the ground and it brought back so much pain, every cut on his body burned from the memory of the blade's touch. He shuttered a breath, almost bending under the terror of the blade.

Suddenly, the comforting words that Padre Felipe had told him came to his mind: _do not manage your fear, you have to overcome it_. All this time, he had been managing his fear, but now he needed to find the strength to conquer it. He admitted to himself he was terrified. That hook-blade scared him, the thought of losing Anna Maria terrified him, the thought of not defeating this serial killer petrified him.

He didn't know how he did it, but he let the fear envelope him and it almost overwhelmed him and he took a step back. Then the clear words of the padre came again. He had to overcome his fear. He began to feel his fear turn to adrenaline and then turn to anger.

Capitan Morales and his troops came on the scene with Padre Felipe rubbing his bruised wrists. Morales saw Anna Maria witnessing in horror the scene before them. "What is going on?"

"A fight to the death," Anna Maria's voice trembled.

"Are you all right, my Child?" Padre Felipe asked the young woman.

"Yes, I am fine. Did he hurt you, Padre?"

"Just a bump on the head. I cannot believe he was our killer. You are right, my Child. This is a fight with only one outcome. Even his name, Ernesto: battle to the death."

They all turned to the combat beginning.

Ernesto had thrown the cape to the ground and both men circled each other: one with the hook-blade, the other with his whip. Zorro now had an even match, his own defense.

Every time Ernesto tried to swing the hook, Zorro brought down his whip and it deflected the blade. A few times the nephew had to dodge the leather strap's advance. He growled then threw the chain toward the masked avenger.

Dropping his whip for a moment, Zorro quickly grasped the chain with both hands and pulled. As he expected, Ernesto would not readily give up his weapon. With all his might, Zorro yanked the man toward him, raised his legs and planted his feet on the man's chest. Rolling backwards on his shoulders, Zorro used the man's own momentum to hurl him over top of him, causing him to crash to the ground and the hook-blade to land at Capitan Morales' feet.

Both men stood quickly and the nephew screamed as he ran toward his opponent. Zorro defended his face with his arms as the man repeatedly kicked upwards with lightning speed. Zorro disrupted the man's momentum by pushing his leg forcefully then kicked him in the back, propelling Ernesto away from him.

The man attacked again with some fancy footwork that Zorro sidestepped and outmaneuvered. The man attempted to kick Zorro in the knee, but Zorro blocked it with his own foot. The man went to punch him and Zorro caught the fist, twirled in, and punched back with his elbow smashing the man's face, then stomped on his foot.

They separated quickly and paused for a moment. Hiding his exhaustion and agony, Zorro cracked his trademark smile which infuriated his opponent. Ernesto growled.

"I have never seen any fighting like that before?" Sergeant Garcia breathed aloud.

Capitan Morales nodded, "And just how does Zorro know how to fight the same?"

Ernesto went in for another punch, but Zorro caught the fist, twisted the arm behind Ernesto then shoved him forward. The look on the adversaries face was that of confusion. How did this Fox know how to block his advances? Ernesto grinned as he pulled out a curved blade and attacked his opponent.

Zorro jumped back, then leaned backward at another advance. He pulled out his own blade and both circled again, the fighting closing in. They dodged each other's attacks, then both were locked when each grabbed the other's wrists. Their arms were shaking from the intensity of each other's strength. They let go and Ernesto smacked Zorro's blade from his hand. He advanced and Zorro caught his wrist. Again, frozen in opposition. The blade slowly lowered as they struggled for ownership.

Anna Maria was trembling fearfully as she saw both men freeze. It was clear someone had been stabbed, but who? Her heart beat rapidly as she tried to see in the pale moonlight. Her heart melted, tears rolled down her cheeks, and her body heaved a sigh when she watched the serial killer fall to the ground with the hilt of the blade protruding from his abdomen.

Zorro stood still for a moment. His shoulders drooped. Everyone watched him tilter back and forth and Capitan Morales took a step forward to help him but Anna Maria beat him to it. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and wrapped her own around his torso. He was breathing rapidly from exhaustion and was heated from the intensity.

"Garcia, gather the young man and take it back to the _cuartel_. Tomorrow we will announce that the serial killer has been taken care of," Capitan Morales informed.

Garcia nodded and motioned for a few soldiers to follow him and collect the body.

Morales and Padre Felipe approached the weary hero, "Are you all right, Senor Zorro?" The padre asked.

Zorro nodded slowly, "All in a day's work," he half-joked.

"Do you ever quit?" Morales shook his head. "You look like you need some medical attention."

"I'll be fine," Zorro looked down at Anna Maria as he removed his arm from around her shoulders, "thank you," on cue, Tornado materialized out of the night and approached his master. Zorro grabbed the horn on his saddle and attempted to pull himself up. He failed. He tried again and felt someone grab his arm and hoist him up into the saddle. He turned and saw the Commandante. "For a moment, I thought you were arresting me," he smiled.

"Not today," Morales took a few steps back. "One question, how did you learn to fight like that?"

Zorro grinned, "Did some reading," he then turned to Anna Maria and nodded.

Morales could not tell if the outlaw was joking or not. But if he was telling the truth, Zorro truly was intelligent to have learned from just reading books.

"Will Los Angeles ever see you again?" Morales asked, slyly.

Zorro turned his stallion to face him, "I'll be around if you ever need me, or if the people ever need me," he saluted then kicked Tornado into a fast run.

"Remarkable man," Padre Felipe grinned as he waved.

Morales turned to the young woman, "Come, let's reunite you with your father. He must be worried sick," he took her arm and guided her toward his horse.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it! There is one more chapter to wrap a few more loose ends! Please be kind in the reviews! Again this is my first try at doing this so I hope it was enjoyable! I was super nervous to post it! Thanks again for all your support and reviews :)**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Letter

**Here it is! The LAST CHAPTER! I thank you all for all your support! It was so much fun to write and thank you for reading it!**

 **Chapter 14 The Letter**

When morning came, the news spread wildly that the serial killer had been found and killed. The details were still a mystery but many whispered tales of their own versions and Zorro was the victor.

Morales was in his office with Padre Felipe when Sergeant Garcia poked his head inside, "You wanted to see me, _mi capitan_?"

"Yes, come in. Sit down," he gestured for the sergeant to sit then he held up a letter, "This just arrived this morning and I was telling the Padre about it," he handed it to the officer who unfolded it. "It's contents are very interesting."

Sergeant Garcia read aloud, "Alano Hernan Juan Galindo is a fugitive from the law and is wanted dead or alive. Is this-?"

"Our elusive Padre Ernesto. Apparently he was a part of another group that opposed Spain, much like the one you went through with the Eagle. Trying to finish what his uncle started – something like that. The group was found out and he ran, killing several people in the process. He spent some years in Asia hiding, concluding where he learned how to fight what we witnessed last night. He was seen on one of the merchant ships several months ago and they had been sending these warnings out," he shook his head.

"What shocks me is that he was such a good priest. He was so good with the children and the Indians, he was a real God send. To think that such a man was only here for revenge. I never saw it," the padre shook his head.

"He has been here for six months and I didn't see it either," Morales stated.

"Well, you shouldn't have to suspect a priest, _mi capitan_ ," Sergeant Garcia tried to console his superior.

"If only I had gotten this news sooner; lives would have been saved."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego blinked his eyes open to Alejandro and Bernardo staring down at him, "How long have you been staring at me?"

Alejandro huffed, "How come you never told us you came back?! We were worried sick!"

Diego looked down and saw he was still in his black trousers and shirt in his bed. "I must have fallen asleep before finishing undressing," he thought aloud.

"I nearly had a heart attack seeing you like that again," Alejandro crossed his arms over his chest, "We heard that the serial killer was killed and that everything was fine now."

Diego sat up slowly and let Bernardo to check the bandages, "Hoping I only have a few new bruises to add to my collection," he stood when Bernardo nodded, indicating he had not opened any wounds. "Those martial arts books came in handy, my friend," Diego smiled as he patted Bernardo on the shoulder.

"Well, you will probably feel much better once you have a chance to wash and have some breakfast," Alejandro put hand on his son's shoulder, "I am proud of you, my son," he turned to leave.

"Thank you, Father," Diego slowly removed his shirt as Bernardo pulled out a change of clothes and laid them on the bed, "It is strange, Bernardo. I feel like I can do anything. I was absolutely terrified last night, but I overcome my fear and it's strangely enlightening. It reminded me of when I was a little boy and I was terrified of the dark. My father said something that completely changed my whole perspective on what scared me. I guess I needed reminding of that and last night I did."

Bernardo helped his master change, shave and wash his hair. Diego looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exhausted but the bruising was no longer visible. He almost looked himself. Bernardo flashed a toothy grin which made Diego smile. "You have been a comfort, Bernardo, and I thank you for all you've done for me."

Bernardo made a goofy, sheepish grin.

Diego sighed, "I'm going tell her, Bernardo. I'm going to tell her everything. And that I love her."

zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego rode the buggy into the pueblo, he still could not handle the rough ride of a horse. He entered the Inn and caught Maria, the serving maid, "Maria, is the Senorita Verdugo upstairs?"

The petite black haired waitress grinned and pulled out a note from her apron, "The senorita told me to give this to you, Don Diego," she then retreated back into the kitchen.

He opened the note, read it, then exited.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego came to a halt at the shaded trees where Diego and Anna Maria had had their picnic a week ago. He stepped down from the buggy and saw Anna Maria leaning against a slanted tree trunk.

"Anna Maria, I got your note. I am glad you wanted to talk before you left for Monterey."

"I trust you are feeling better, Diego?" Anna Maria grinned up at him.

"Yes, thank you. From your note, I gather you had something to say, but if you would not mind letting me go first. Anna Maria, there is something that I must explain to you. First, I don't want you to think that I broke your trust or confidence in me," he shuttered a nervous breath, "when you asked me to give that letter to Zorro – you – I did. I _am_ Zorro."

Anna Maria grew a soft smile, "I know."

"What?" That was not the response he had been preparing for.

"At first, I didn't. I will admit, I was hurt and felt betrayed when I found the letter," she lowered her head, "I was going to tell you – how I felt about you, then I found it."

Diego caught his breath, she did have feelings for him too.

"I spent some time alone and in my anger, I started thinking about our time together in Monterey, and my time with Zorro. Diego's concern and protectiveness for me was deep and resembled Zorro's. I slowly began to piece things together: absences and excuses that did not add up. Not to mention your injuries, which were not of someone who had been thrown from a horse. Then," she looked up at him, "that last time I saw Zorro, do you remember when I asked Zorro if I would ever see his face? Do you remember your answer?"

Diego nodded, "You have only to look about you."

"I didn't understand it at the time. I didn't understand it until a yesterday. I was coming to talk to you about it when that man intercepted me on the road. My suspicions were confirmed when that man said he hurt Zorro. You were the only one who showed signs of serious injuries," she shook her head, "I cannot imagine the suffering you went through," she paused, then gasped, "I just realized something else. I remember puzzling over your absence the day Zorro was offered amnesty."

Diego looked guilty and pulled on his ear, "My father, he strongly persuaded me from going. He felt Zorro was still needed."

Anna Maria giggled, "I agree," she became serious, "In a way I am glad he stopped you. At first, I did not understand, but looking back, we both weren't ready. I had some growing to do and you, you were still needed here. I needed to grow out of loving Zorro. Maybe that is why I hesitated when Zorro kissed me a few nights ago."

Diego's heart skipped a beat. She _did_ pull back. "You did?"

Anna Maria shook her head, "It didn't feel right. It wasn't the right man. It wasn't the right time."

He hesitated, "Is it the right time now?"

She grinned coyly and traced the embroidery on his lapels. He took her head in his hands and tilted her face up as he bent down to kiss her. Diego kissed her.

"Anna Maria, would you consider staying a few more days in Los Angeles?"

A playful grin appeared on her face, "Father already left for Monterey."

He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

 **Thanks again! See you on the next one!**


End file.
